The Bow and the Blade
by queenelentariel
Summary: Brought to ME by a portal of magic, Lisa and Karen begin their journey of self discovery and love with the fellowship out of Imlardis WARNING: THIS IS NOT CANON AT ALL... It was started in 2007 by my best friend and myself as a fun fantasy. It has grown to a massive file I will upload as I edit. This story contains snark, humor, and sex. Same Sex and Polyamory in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 thru 7

**Chapter One**

The first sign of trouble was the rumble. Looking out my window, I could not see anything but the moon through the trees. The sky was bright, clear and stars dotted it like tiny flames. Shaking my head, I returned to my bed. As I lifted a foot, I felt a vibration coming through the floor. _Did Maine have earthquakes_? My heart increased its beat. _I hate earthquakes_. I became aware of a far off grumbling noise, which was getting louder by the second. I left my room as the vibrating in the floor increased.

"Karen!" I screamed, running for her room. She met me in the hall.

"What the hell?" Karen said, her face cloudy with sleep. "Lisa, what's going on?"

"Earthquake!" I was beginning to panic. Running into the great room I tried to find a big enough piece of furniture to fit my fat ass under. The grumbling became a growl and was thunderous. Crying, Karen grabbed for me the same time I reached out to grab her. We stood screaming in the center of the room clinging to one another as the entire cabin shook. "I love you!" I cried, "Thanks for being my friend!" Positive we were about to be consumed by the very earth itself as the lights winked out.

"I love you too! You are my sister to the end!" Karen sobbed into my shoulder. After what seemed like ages, the growl sighed down to a grumble again and finally stopped. We stood still, listening; the only sound, our sniffles. "We are alive, right?" Karen said pulling away to stand shaking a few feet away.

"I think so. God I hate fucking earthquakes." I said quivering all over.

"I don't think that was an earthquake, Lisa. I think that was an avalanche." Karen looked around, the only light coming from the fire in the fireplace.

I snorted, "It can't be an avalanche. I mean… It can't be…right?" Walking to the large window that looked back up the mountain. There was no light coming through. All I could see was glittering blankness. "OH SHIT!" Turning I ran for my room while Karen sprinted to hers. I flung the curtain back. Blankness again. "Mother fucker!" I yelled, getting pissed. I survived an avalanche only to be buried alive under it? _Hell fucking no!_ I ran out of my room.

Karen came out of hers, crying again. "Mine's covered, and I heard you. Let's check the front." We held hands as we walked to the front door, neither of us really wanting to open it. I stretched out my hand; it was shaking uncontrollably. Grabbing the knob, I turned it, yanking it open. The porch was dark. I could see nothing. Reaching for the light switch, I flipped it. Nervously laughing when there was no response, "No power." Karen went to the table next to the door, retrieving the flashlight. Turning it on, she aimed its beam out the door. The light bounced off the snow, in a thousand little sparkles. I walked out onto the porch. Looking up at the edge of the roof, I found I could not see the sky. The cabin was completely buried. We were screwed. Turning back to Karen as terror seized my heart.

"Kar, we can't get out!" I flew back into the house, slamming the door. "Oh my god! We're trapped here!" Karen began to cry again. We wandered back into the great room to sink to the floor, the fire illuminating us in its soft glow. We cried. Sometimes we'd get up run for a window and double check, only come back to fling ourselves back onto the floor. After a while, our hysterics calmed.

The fire crackled in the hearth with Karen and I huddling close to it. It had been two hours since the avalanche. Karen made a sniffling sound next to me. Trying to be strong I put my arm around her, "Honey, we survived! They will find us!"

"No one is gonna come looking for me." She said in a small voice. I rolled my eyes. _Ok, enough of the pity party for both of us_. Time to take charge and do what we could do. Watching the fire for a moment I realized it had never gone out. "Karen! The fire! It never went out!" Karen looked at the fire.

"What?" she asked distracted.

"There is no smoke coming back into the cabin either!" I grinned at her, "You know what that means?" Her expression was blank as she looked at me. "The chimney is above the snow! The rescue teams can see the smoke from the cabin!" I was excited. _This was great!_ Scanning our wood stockpile, I did some quick mental calculations. "We have about 24 hours of straight fire with the wood we brought in. So we need to keep the fire burning."

"I'm going to go get dressed, ok. Don't want any hunky rescue men seeing me in my night shirt." She went off to her room. I grinned, _yeah she had a good idea_. Rising I went to dress myself.

We met back in the great room a few minutes later. Karen had something in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked her. She shrugged,

"Well if we have to wait, I figured a game of cards?" She said showing me the deck. "You up for one?"

"Hell yeah!" Pulling the coffee table so it was in front of the fire, we were soon laughing and trading insults over the game. We were so involved we didn't hear the soft scraping near the door.

"There!" Legolas pointed toward a copse of trees near the edge of the snow slide. He could see a faint wisp of smoke rising from the snow. He began moving over the snow toward it, walking easily on the crust. His footsteps not even making impressions in the snow. He heard a curse behind him. Turning to see Aragorn, who had fallen through the crust again, struggling to get back up. Legolas walked back to his friend. "Aragorn, do you want me to go on ahead and begin digging them out?"

Aragorn swore loudly, falling back into the snow. Looking up at his friend, he made an exasperated face. "You had better; I will be a while making my way to them and we must make haste." Gandalf had told them whatever changes they made to this world would disappear as soon as they stepped back through the portal. He had said an incantation over them just moments before they had come to this world.

Legolas turned to run lightly over the snow toward the smoke. Stopping when he reached it, looking up and then down the mountain, trying to judge the best way to dig them out. He remembered from watching the cabin last night that the door faced down the mountain. He paced out to where he thought the edge of the roof was, and using the shovel that he had "borrowed", began to dig. He dug at a fast pace, wanting to be sure they reached the women before the other humans began combing the mountain for survivors. Aragorn arrived a short while later. Dropping down in the sizable hole Legolas had already created, he took out his own purloined shovel. Soon they reached the edge of the porch roof; the snow had not packed underneath it because of its position, so they were able to knock a gap in the snow to slide through. When they created the portal back to Middle-Earth, the snow they dug out would instantly be back in place. The only difference would be that the occupants of the cabin would be gone. Aragorn felt a twinge of guilt; the rescuers would dig in, find the cabin empty and the women would be searched for but never found. He touched the Elf's shoulder, "I will go first. I think even though Gandalf swears that the people here are aware of Elves, after a fright like this avalanche, an Elf would be too much for any woman!" Legolas laughed, nodding. Sliding down through the gap, Aragorn landed lightly on the porch. Legolas following quickly behind. "Legolas, be ready for anything."

"Yes, let us go."

Aragorn stepped forward to grab the doorknob. Turning it silently he pushed the door open enough so he could see into the cabin. It was dark, the only illumination coming from the fire in the hearth. That is when he saw them. There was a blonde woman sitting on the floor facing him. Her hair pulled back into a knot at her neck. Between her and them was another woman sitting with her back to them. She had red hair pulled back into a ponytail. They were not at all what Aragorn was expecting. For one thing they were… well… rather large. He didn't know exactly what he had expected, but these were supposedly the women who Elrond had seen.

Legolas looked into the room over Aragorn's shoulder, his eyes taking in the women, their size and the fact that they were playing a game of cards. He looked closer at the blonde one, whose face he could see clearly. She had an oval face, a straight nose, and a sensuous mouth. She was looking intently at her cards through spectacles when she suddenly smiled. He felt his heart skip a beat as his breath caught in his throat. That smile… Those eyes… How could it be her? The woman from his dreams?

Aragorn pulled back out onto the porch pushing Legolas back so the woman was not in his line of sight. He looked sharply at Aragorn. "Are you sure we have the right house?" Aragorn whispered.

"Yes, I am sure." Legolas replied shortly, irritation flooding him at the question. He wanted to see the woman again. He had to be certain. Aragorn looked at his friend. It was not like him to become irritated by a question. He shook it off thinking Legolas must be wondering the same thing as he was. Nodding he shrugged,

"Well then, let's go get them." Entering the darkness of the cabin, they immediately stopped short. The blonde, now brandishing a fire poker, stood between her companion and themselves.

"Show yourself, or face the consequences!" she growled. Aragorn eyebrows rose in surprise. The woman had a warrior's heart, even if not the body.

"Peace. We mean you no harm, Lady."

Lowering the poker slightly, I squinted into the gloom, certain I was seeing things.

"Aragorn?" Karen asked in a small incredulous voice. I looked harder, it sure looked like Aragorn. I took a step forward trying to see into the darkness, wondering who the second person was. Not daring to hope.

"Oh my god!" I whispered, "Oh my..." the poker tip hit the floor. "Legolas." I couldn't contain the amazement. I easily heard it in my voice.

"You have the advantage Lady," Legolas said. "Might we inquire your names?" He took a step toward me, causing me to back up a step.

"Karen? Are you having the same hallucination I am having?" My voice wavered though my eyes stayed glued to Legolas.

"If you mean the one where Aragorn and Legolas are inside the cabin where we are buried under about a ton of snow. Yeah… it's the same one."

"Oh…Ok… Just checking." My mind seemed to be stuck as I stared into Legolas' face. After a long moment, I stepped forward putting my hand out.

Legolas stood very still, not wanting to frighten her. He felt a thrill as her fingers encountered his face, brushing his skin lightly.

"OH SHIT!" She jumped back as if she had been scalded. "Karen! He's solid! I mean, I can touch him." Scrambling back to her friend, she brought the poker back up to defend herself. The woman called Karen jumped up when Lisa shouted and was now behind her, backing away from them. "What the hell Karen? This cannot be possible. I mean… unless…"

Karen began to cry, "Do you think we…"

"No I sure as hell don't think we're dead. I don't know what to think." Legolas took another step forward, as did Aragorn. The firelight washed over them, bringing them into focus.

"Please, Ladies. We truly are not here to harm you." Aragorn placed his hand over his heart. Snorting Lisa spoke before Karen even got a chance.

"Right, and what exactly are you here for then? Wild, crazy, passionate sex?" Karen began to laugh; Lisa's mouth had the habit of running away with her when she was emotional. Lisa froze. "Did I just say that out loud?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth. Karen who was now seized by the giggles fell back on the couch.

"Oh yeah, babe, you so totally did say that out loud."

I let the poker tip fall to the floor again hanging my head. I could never look Legolas in the eyes again. Karen was laughing hard, on the verge of hysteria.

I rounded on her, my face hot. "Damn it, Karen, it wasn't that damn funny!" Karen, who was wheezing on the couch, began laughing again. Sinking to my knees on the floor, I began to laugh as well.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other. This was not the reaction they had expected. They had expected hysteria and tears, but not innuendo and laughter. Well, the women did think they were a figment of their imagination. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was just the way women were in this world. They had to wait until the emotion settled before proceeding. Lisa slid up onto the couch next to Karen, "You know, if this is a hallucination… mmmm… it's a nice one." Looking over at Legolas, her eyes eating him, "Yummy! I get the Elf."

Karen elbowed her hard, "Lisa what if it isn't a hallucination? What if that really _is_ Legolas and Aragorn? You really should start watching your mouth, it's out of control."

"I said that last part out loud again didn't I?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again. Karen nodded. I got to my feet, mortification filling me. "OK I'm going to go kill myself in my room now. Have fun!"

I started to walk out of the room when Karen said, "Don't you dare leave me alone out here… wait a tic… yeah go on…"

Turning back, I grinned at her. "Ok, enough bull shit. If they are real this ought to prove it." Lifting the poker, I charged both of them. I had enough sword knowledge from my SCA habit that I didn't look like a complete fool, until Legolas stepped forward, easily ducking under my blow to come up behind me. Grabbing the poker, he jerked it neatly out of my hand. I fell back into him, solid and gorgeous. I wanted nothing more than to relax into his arms, but I spun around. "Hey no fair!"

Cocking his head, he looked down at me. The cabin fell away as I lost all awareness of time or space as his eyes met mine. They held only amusement. "Battle is not fair, my Lady." He backed away and the moment was lost.

I finally remembered to breathe, and then I remembered I was fat. Sighing deeply, I walked back over to Karen.

"I need a drink!" Veering off toward the kitchen.

"Bring me one ok?" Karen yelled after me.

"I'll bring the whole fucking bottle… better yet… two. One for me and one for you." I could not believe Aragorn and Hot Elf number 1 were standing there… in my world. How depressing. _I'm fat_ … I thought miserably, as I grabbed two bottles of Wild Flings out of the fridge. We had started premixing our favorite drink because OJ and Wilderberry Schnapps was the best drink on the face of the planet and it saved time. Shaking my head, I thought, _We're a sorry pair._

Not really thinking about it, I grabbed four glasses out of the cabinet before walking back into the great room. Setting the glasses down, I poured four large servings. I picked one up. Saluting the two still standing at the edge of the firelight, I knocked back the whole glass. Bending, I poured another.

"You can come closer. I won't attack you again. I guess you guys really are here. Have a drink. I'll warn you ahead of time, its liquor."

Legolas watched Lisa drink her drink as if it was some form of spirits. Her next statement confirmed this. He could not speak; he was trying to come to terms with the fact that this was the woman who had invaded his dreams in Middle-Earth. She would not look at him at all now; her eyes full of a pain he couldn't understand. His heart broke as he watched her. Why did she hurt so?

Karen took a healthy drink from her glass. "Ok, we have come to the conclusion that you are not a hallucination. Why are you here?" She looked at Aragorn. His gaze set off her heart, sending it racing as his eyes met hers. She felt it in her toes. She wondered if he felt anything, then snorted at the ridiculous notion.

Aragorn walked forward and sat on the floor across from the red-head. She was very lovely with big green eyes that were full of intelligence. Where the blonde was all spit and fire, the red-head was quiet, and ladylike. Well, more than her friend at any rate. "You are Karen? I am Aragorn." He began, trying to start this whole fiasco over.

"We know who you are. You are Aragorn son of Arathorn. Known as Strider, and Estel." Aragorn's mouth fell open as Lisa took up the thread.

"And you," She said quietly, glancing at Legolas, "Are Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood." She stopped for a moment letting them take in the fact that they really did know them. Legolas stared at Lisa, Aragorn at Karen. Lisa finally spoke again. "I am Lisa, this is Karen. Now again I must ask you, why you are here?" She paused trying to find the right words.

Karen took up the thread again, "Your story has been told here in our world. It has been written into a book. I would show it to you, but I don't think I should." She looked over at Lisa who nodded.

Legolas found his voice first, "So it is a fable here? We are a story like you would tell to an audience?" Lisa smiled at him. Every time she did that it about knocked him over.

"Yes, we call it fiction, because it isn't supposed to be real. So when you walked in the door, well…" her voice trailed off.

Karen again picking up where she faltered. "We thought you were an illusion. You have been in our imaginations for a very long time. We both love the books." Karen blushed, realizing she had admitted to thinking of them.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lisa said blushing as well. "I get… mouthy when I am stressed. I apologize for whatever I said earlier. Um…" Legolas reached over the table, laying his hand on her arm. She jumped but did not snatch her arm back, her eyes on his face.

"There is nothing to forgive, if I saw what I thought to be a story character walk in the door I might say things I should not as well." He said, removing his hand. "Aragorn, I think that they should know why we are here." He continued, looking at his friend.

"You know Gandalf?" Aragorn began. Karen nodded, leaning forward to rest her arms on the table. The fire glinted off her hair. Aragorn looked at her, as her intelligent eyes bored into his. He felt a flutter in his heart. He glanced at Lisa who was now leaning back against a sturdy piece of furniture and had one knee raised so that she could rest the hand with the glass over it. She nodded and took another drink. _She lounges like a man, interesting_. He looked at Karen's drink; it was still half full. "He opened a portal of magic from Rivendell to your world." Ok, he hadn't lost them yet, "Elrond has had a vision."

"Really? Of us?" Karen asked, her face puzzled.

"Yes, of both of you. It would seem that he believes that you are needed in Middle-Earth and Gandalf has sent us to bring you back with us."

Lisa sat up looking intently at Aragorn, her face calculating. "You are to bring us to Rivendell. Karen and me. You are sure?"

Legolas cut in. "Why not you? What Elrond has seen he has not even divulged to us, only that you two are vital to the events that are happening in Middle-Earth now."

Lisa's eyes narrowed. Karen saw this, reaching out to place a calming hand on her friend's arm. Hurt tears, filled Lisa's eyes, she took the bit and ran with it. The pain and hurt radiating from her friend broke Karen's heart. "Have either of you two taken a really good look at us? I mean, really… I want so much to help you. Believe me, it would make me the happiest woman alive to fall out of this world and into yours. But…," She paused, closing her eyes as she steeled herself, "damn it all I… I'm fat! What the hell would Middle-Earth need with a fat, out of shape, woman?" The angry tears spilled over, streaming down her cheeks. She looked anywhere but at Legolas. Karen did though; she saw in amazement it looked as if the Elf's heart was breaking. It was only showing in his eyes, but it was there just the same.

Before Lisa could go on Karen spoke up, "I am fatter than you are honey, come on! I can totally see them wanting to take you. You are strong and would be back in shape in no time. I've seen you at the Renn Faires. You know what to do with a sword. I don't. I just sit there in a dress and watch. What do they need me for?" The men watched the two women in front of them. They were more than aware of their inabilities, and they were also extremely hard on themselves. Aragorn, watching Karen belittle herself, felt a hot spurt of anger rise in him. _She's beautiful, why does she think so little of herself?_ Glancing over at Lisa, he watched the hurt lessen as her anger turned to Karen.

Eyes sparking, she turned to face Karen, "Damn it Karen, how many times do I have to tell you to knock that shit off? You are beautiful, smart, funny as hell and if you would give yourself half a second you could do anything you set your mind to!"

Karen's anger erupted, "Then you have to shut up about yourself, you are way more beautiful than I am and you are strong and vibrant."

"Whatever, Karen. You are needed in Middle-Earth according to Elrond… And I guess I am as well so we are going and that is final." Lisa crossed her arms.

"I'm not going." Karen said, glaring at Lisa. "I will not be humiliated when they realize they made a mistake and send me back!"

"Yes you are!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Legolas looked at Aragorn who shrugged, the women were working it out themselves. If they waited a few more minutes he guessed they would have an answer.

"Fine!" Karen yelled glaring at Lisa.

"Fine!" Lisa yelled back, then sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "So we're going?"

"Yeah, stupid poo-poo head!" Karen said. Laughing, Lisa reached out to hug her friend. It was at this point they suddenly remembered they weren't alone. Turning together, they looked at the men who were staring at them both with the exact same quizzical expressions on their faces.

"I guess you think we are crazy." Lisa sighed again. "In this world, we are extremely normal. We don't stand out at all. I promise."

Aragorn thought privately that this was extremely unlikely, but he held his tongue. "Well, we must away. We need to be gone before they come looking for you." He rose. Lisa reached out to filled her glass again. "No Lady, no more. The trip is… unique and you will be sick at the other end. Do not add to your misery on the other side." He offered his hand to Karen who took it, rising to stand next to him. Lisa would have gotten to her feet without help but Legolas offered her his hand. Reaching past his hand, she gripped his forearm. He smiled as her fingers closed around his forearm. He hauled her to her feet in one fluid movement.

"Do we need to bring anything with us?" Karen asked.

"Your needs will be met in Rivendell. Leave everything." Aragorn replied. He walked to the door and took a pouch out of his pocket. Opening it, he sprinkled some powder on the threshold. Light flooded the room as the doorway flared brightly white. It shimmered like a sparkling curtain had been hung over the black space. Aragorn stepped back.

"My Lady?" He held a hand out for Karen. She hung back, giggling nervously.

Lisa stepped forward. She held her head high as she squared her shoulders. "Well, here goes nothing. Catch you on the flip side Kar." She strode purposefully into the light.

Legolas watched her go. In her heart, she was a warrior. Now he just had to convince her mind. He decided then, with no hesitation, to do that very thing. Karen, emboldened by her friend, walked quickly into the light after her. Legolas looked at Aragorn and they both entered the light together.

The light faded, and the door became blank again. The beat of helicopter blades could be heard in the distance. The fire burned itself out. All the rescuers ever found were four glasses, one empty, two full and one half full.

 **Chapter Two**

I floated forward, spinning and twisting through a seemingly endless rainbow tunnel. I could hear nothing, but felt warm wind rushing over my skin. I tried to look to see if Karen behind me, but I couldn't move of my own will. After what seemed like eternity, I slowed.

Suddenly, my feet hit something hard, causing me to stumble forward. My vision cleared to show I was in a stone paved grotto. This new world began to spin. My stomach rebelled. _Oh god, not here. I can't puke here_. Closing my eyes against the carousel of scenery, I hunched over. I took step after step, trying desperately not to fall. I felt hands, supporting me. I relaxed into them as the world went black.

Elrond stood to the side of the Portal with Gandalf. They should be returning any moment. The portal flared as a tall, stunning blonde woman stepped out. She staggered forward, fighting the illness he knew was overtaking her. He nodded his head as he saw she was about to pass out. Glorfindel swept her into his strong arms. Whisking her up the steps toward the room that had been prepared for Elrond's guests. He was back again in seconds.

Elrond and Gandalf looked back as a petite, beautiful red head stepped out. She immediately slumped toward the ground. Glorfindel rushed forward, catching her. He carried his charge up the stairs to join her companion.

The portal flared again as Aragorn then stepped out, staggering slightly. He shook his head, clearing it before looking around. Only seconds passed before Legolas stepped into the grotto on the final flare of the portal. He gripped Aragorn's shoulder for support but remained upright as the portal collapsed behind him.

"Well done." Gandalf said, coming forward.

Legolas' keen eyes scanned the area. "Where are the ladies? Are they alright?"

"They are indeed fine." Elrond assured them. "Glorfindel has taken them to rest. You should go to yours. I will need you to find me in the morning. We have had word of Smeagol." He turned then walking up the stairs out of the grotto. Aragorn followed wearily behind him. Gandalf paused, considering Legolas. The Elf Prince had changed somehow in this journey. He wondered at this for a moment before shaking his shaggy head. _So it has already begun,_ he thought, as he watched him follow after Aragorn. He chuckled to himself as he climbed the steps. _I shall enjoy watching things unfold_.

When Karen and Lisa opened their eyes, they found themselves in a comfortable room in Elrond's home in Rivendell. Luminescent fluted columns and spires of ivory rose to form rooms open to the sweetly scented air, yet still sheltered the inhabitants from the occasional misty rainfall. They knew right away where they were.

"Karen," Lisa could find no words to describe what she was feeling. There was a sense of belonging, as if they were being welcomed home.

"Um, Lisa, you're...skinny..." Karen's voice was tinged with wonder.

"Look in the mirror lately?" Lisa shot back with a grin.

"Huh?" Karen turned around to find a tiny woman in a long white nightdress and deep auburn hair cascading in rippling waves down her back staring at her. She jumped, at first thinking someone else was in the room with them. When it finally donned on her it was a mirror, she did a double take. Then a triple take. "Oh. My. God. Lisa..." tears began streaming down her face. "Lisa...I'm..."

Lisa smiled. "You're beautiful, honey."

"My God, so are you. You're gorgeous. Your hair - Lis, it's down to your ass." Lisa spun around, her hair whipping around with her. Then she looked back at Karen, cocking her head slightly. There was something else different. She couldn't quite put her finger on. She shrugged, thinking it unimportant. Until she came to stand next to her sister-friend at the mirror. Where before Karen had only been two inches shorter, Lisa found she had to look down at her heart-sister. "Karen, you've shrunk!"

"Hmm?" Karen was busy studying herself. She even lifted the voluminous shift to check out her legs. She bent over and squeaked. "My thighs don't touch!"

Lisa bent over as well. "Mine don't either!"

They looked at each other, giggling, then said in unison, "Susan Powter!"

"I can't believe it. It's all real...unless..." Karen's voice quavered fresh tears again sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't say it."

"But what if?" Lisa shot her a warning look, Karen went on anyway, "What if we're dead and this is our version of heaven?"

Lisa groaned. Then her face took on a hint of teasing as she linked her arm through Karen's. "And you're complaining?" her smart-assedness had obviously lost nothing during the trip. "Just shut up and enjoy it while it lasts."

Responding to a knock at the door, the friends threw on robes they found on their beds. Together they went to open it. _The_ Gandalf stood there, gray robes, staff, and all. Karen nearly fainted again. She rushed to sit on the bed to keep from falling to the floor. It was like meeting a celebrity.

"Ah, I see you are feeling better. May I come in?" He narrowed his eyes, which had a hint of a twinkle in them. "I think I may have some explaining to do." Karen burst out laughing, glancing over at Lisa. There was an answering grin on her friend's face as I Love Lucy's, Ricky Ricardo, came into their minds simultaneously. Gandalf took a chair by the window. Beyond it Rivendell spread out before them, shining brightly in the morning light. "You may be wondering how it is you are...different now," he began, trying to be tactful.

Karen couldn't seem to stop crying - emotional woman that she was. "I don't think I care...I'm-"

"As you truly are inside," He said gently. Karen abruptly closed her mouth.

"If that's true," Lisa spoke up grinning as she quipped, "how come I'm not an elf?"

With an enigmatic smile, he answered in typically cryptic wizard fashion, "This is a journey the end of which none can foretell." Lisa rolled her eyes, but then what had she really expected.

They discussed many things that morning while they ate the simple but delicious breakfast one of the servants brought. Gandalf seemed impressed at their knowledge of Middle Earth, though the girls were careful not to give away what they knew to be future events. He questioned them on things that were more personal, nodding and grunting as they told the wizard about their previous lives. Karen was actually surprised at how much Lisa left out of her tale. She glanced at Gandalf, who winked at her, letting her know he knew and understood more than they realized.

The sun was nearing noon when Gandalf rose to leave. He told the two friends to get more rest. Traveling between worlds was very taxing on the mind, body and soul. They glanced at each other. As if they could sleep now! So when there was another knock at the door, they were still giggling and talking excitedly. Karen couldn't seem to stop jumping around. Her ankle didn't hurt at all! She felt as if she had wings and could fly around the world and back. Lisa kept looking in the mirror, checking to see if her ears had changed. She didn't talk about it, but Karen knew she was slightly disappointed that her "as you are on the inside" hadn't included becoming an elf. She prattled endlessly about the battles she was going to fight… and win. Karen opened the door to find Elrond standing there. _Oh shit. Another celebrity. How did you greet an elf King? Bow? Kiss his ring?_ Lisa joined her at the door bowing slightly. Karen, relieved, copied her. Elrond inclined his head, "May I enter?"

"Of course," Lisa replied instantly, stepping out of the way so he could.

"I am glad you made it here safely and that you are feeling better. You are most welcome." His voice was calming, as if his very words kept those around him from panicking.

"Thank you," Lisa and Karen said together. They glanced at each other grinning slightly at their timing.

"I hope that you will relax and gather your strength. There will be a Council a week hence that I wish you to attend. It is most important." Lisa nodded soberly as Karen said,

"Of course." Elrond flashed her a ghost of a smile,

"I also wish to invite you to a masquerade ball we are holding in two days' time, to celebrate Yenearsira – the winter solstice." He explained when he saw their puzzled faces.

"Well, we'd like to but we don't have anything to wear - in fact, I was sort of wondering where our clothes were." Lisa said, trying to sound respectful rather than rude.

Elrond smiled. "Forgive me. New clothes are being made for you. They should be ready later this day. Your clothing was so strange, I thought it best that you wear traditional garb while you are here. The fabrics your clothes were made of caused quite a stir. What are they called?"

"Denim." Lisa answered. "It's a serviceable fabric that is very tough, so that it takes a long time to wear out. And the other is t-shirt material, it is light and cool."

"Hmm..." Elrond said noncommittally. "Elves are not accustomed to such stiff, heavy, tight clothing. Anyway, I would be happy to have Aliniel make your costumes. You have met her yes?" The girls nodded having met the quiet elleth earlier that morning when she delivered breakfast. "She is an excellent seamstress and very quick. I'm sure she would have no trouble finishing in time."

"That would be very kind of you. Thank you so much." Karen spoke up. Elrond nodded his head. "I was wondering..." Karen began shyly. "Are Aragorn and Legolas all right? We have not seen them and Gandalf did not mention them." She sensed it would be better to try to speak properly. No contractions and no slang, so they wouldn't stand out. _Wow, that was gonna be hard_.

Elrond smiled. "They are well. Remember, this was their second time through the portal, so they recovered more quickly. They are on a short scouting expedition, searching for the accursed Gollum. They will return before the ball. Now," he said, rising, "I will leave you to your rest. I shall send Aliniel to you shortly. Please feel free to explore as you feel up to it." He nodded again, then glided smoothly out the door.

Aliniel arrived about an hour later. Lisa already had an idea of what she wanted to be, if Aliniel could manage it. As she described it to the beautiful, silver-haired elf, Aliniel began to smile. Nodding she said, "A helta ar caita caimanna."

"I'm sorry?" Lisa said.

"Oh! Excuse me. Please take your clothes off, so I can measure you." Karen saw the grin on Lisa's face. She knew exactly what was running through her heart-sister's mind. A phrase like that could come in handy with a handsome elf around. Karen knew now Lisa was skinny, she wouldn't be as hesitant to flirt with Legolas. Karen had no doubt Lisa was chewing on just how to do that.

The two friends and the elleth soon became comfortable with each other. Lisa finally asked Aliniel to repeat the phrase. Aliniel looked at her slyly but did as she was asked. Lisa formed the words carefully. She then proceeded to practice, amid giggles, till she had it down pat. Since Lisa's dirty mind had taken the pressure off her, Karen had been able to think. She knew what she wanted to be. It was something representing her journey into and through this world. Aliniel loved the idea, saying it would be no problem at all to do what Karen wanted. Soon Aliniel had all their measurements. After inquiring if the girls needed anything else, she left.

Another ellon delivered packages shortly after Aliniel had departed. They were rather large. The one handed to Lisa was wrapped in light green paper, while the one for Karen was in a dark blue. They eagerly unwrapped the parcels to find several changes of clothing each. They oohed and awed over the clothing as they carefully hung each item in the wardrobe. Karen snickered,

"They really know us already. I mean I have almost all blue. And for you they have given you pinks. I wonder how they knew you don't like skirts?" Lisa shrugged,

"I don't know and really don't care. I am willing to let things seem magical for the time being aren't you?" Karen sighed. Then a wide grin replaced the worry.

They spent the rest of the first day and the second just wandering. Exploring every inch of Rivendell. Almost every elf they passed smiled, greeting them with undisguised curiosity. The girls, though unused to intense attention, blossomed under it. They made many friends that they knew they would cherish for the rest of their lives.

On the second evening they followed the sound of music into the gathering hall. Lisa gasped at the sight of Glorfindel playing a violin for a group of elves. She wandered forward drawn by the haunting melody. Karen followed in her wake, enjoying the music almost as much as Lisa. Lisa came to a halt at the edge of the group. She stood eyes closed, swaying to the music. Karen found herself a cushion and sat. The closest elves pushed a full goblet of a liquid that looked like wine toward her. She didn't normally like wine, but felt it would be rude if she didn't at least take a sip. She lifted it to her lips and took a tiny sip. It wasn't wine at all, but a glorious juice. Relaxing, she took a larger mouthful, sighing at the explosion of flavor on her tongue. She looked up at Lisa who was still lost in the sound of the violin. Karen knew she missed her instrument, there wasn't a day that went by Lisa had not practiced on it. Karen looked around her, watching the evident enjoyment of all assembled. The elleth closest to her leaned over, whispering, "The Lady is a musician?" Karen nodded, wondering how the elleth had surmised this. He smiled, "What does she play? Or does she sing?" Karen giggled softly, "She plays the violin and she sings, but her passion is the violin." The elleth grinned before turning to Glorfindel. Some unspoken communication went between the two because shortly, Glorfindel finished the song, lowering the violin from his shoulder.

Lisa opened her eyes, a dreamy expression on her face. She found Glorfindel staring at her. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, "That was beautiful." Glorfindel regarded her for a moment, "My thanks Lady. You have the look of a musician. Do you play an instrument?" Lisa smiled,

"I play the violin as a matter of fact." The smile on Glorfindel's lips warned her what was coming. Her heart pounded in her chest even as he spoke,

"It would give us great pleasure to hear music from your world." He stepped forward offering her his violin. Lisa took the instrument from him, stroking it with gentle fingers. It was exquisite, the wood though light glowed as if it possessed an inner light. She knew it's sound already. She took the bow, and traded places with him. She glanced around, her eyes meeting Karen's. Karen smiled and nodded reassuringly. Lisa took a deep breath as she raised the violin to her shoulder. It nestled there as if it were a long lost friend. Closing her eyes, she put the bow to the strings and began to play. She played classically, running through several pieces before she stopped. The cheer that arose when the last note faded warmed her heart. Glorfindel rose coming back to her, "My Lady, that was most beautiful. Never before have I heard the like of it." Lisa smiled shyly,

"It is what we call classical music. There is another kind of music I enjoy playing as well." His eyes met hers,

"If you are not tired, would you care to share it as well?" Lisa grinned,

"I was just getting warmed up! I warn you it is vastly different from what I played before." Glorfindel's curiosity shone in his face,

"Please, share with us then." He returned to his seat, all eyes in the room fixed on Lisa. Karen looked around, the group had grown so the room was almost filled. She really doubted Lisa noticed this. She knew Lisa had a bit of stage fright, but then, her reception had been overwhelmingly positive. She settled in, nibbling on cheese and bread as Lisa began a hearty jig. The elves were still for only a few moments before a few got up, beginning to try dancing to the lively song. Soon there were many laughing and dancing as Lisa played song after song. Finally, Lisa faltered, and ended the song she was playing. "I am sorry. My arm has finally grown tired." Glorfindel was at her side instantly,

"It is I who should apologize, Lady." Lisa smiled, handing the instrument back to Glorfindel.

"Thank you for allowing me to play. This is truly a magnificent instrument." Glorfindel looked down at it, then back to Lisa,

"You do not have an instrument in this place?" Lisa shook her head,

"No, we left everything when we came here." Glorfindel handed the instrument back to her,

"Then I beg of you, take Ithildin. You are a better violinist than I and it deserves hands such as yours." Lisa stared at him, tears welling in her eyes,

"I only played a different kind of music than yours. I am not better than you." Glorfindel lay a hand on her cheek,

"Lady, I have been alive a very long time. I am at the peak of my knowledge and capability with this instrument. You, however, have not even begun to learn our music. There will be a time when you surpass all that I know. Ithildin has spoken for you and I must obey it's wishes. Take it with my gratitude and friendship." The tears spilled over to run down Lisa's cheeks,

"I will cherish it the rest of my days, thank you." Glorfindel led her to a seat as another musician came to play. Karen leaned over,

"Lis, I think you just played your best tonight." Lisa cradled Ithildin in her lap, "Much of it was this wonderful instrument. Never before have I seen the like, and now…" She looked down at it, stroking its lines with a fingertip, wonder filling her face, "It's mine." Karen's eyes widened,

"He gave it to you?" Glorfindel turned from where he chatted with another ellon,

"I did indeed. She is a better musician than I will ever be." He turned back to his conversation. Karen met Lisa's eyes. She saw the same disbelief mirrored in her heart-sister's. Glorfindel had been professed to be one of the best musicians of the elves in Tolkien's books, yet he had just said Lisa was better. Karen wondered exactly what was going to happen over the course of this journey.

Watching the gathering as the evening progressed, Karen watched like she so often did. The Elves of Rivendell were a friendly, contented people. Karen almost wished she could stay here, rather than go on a quest with danger, and dirt, and possible...death. Same bubble, different scenery. She considered this as she watched Lisa, moving from group to group, chatting and laughing. Lisa fit in here so well, she felt a spurt of jealousy. Lisa was always the center of attention. She was the life of every party. Karen, sighed, trying to resign herself to a life of anonymity. Suddenly, determination filled her, _No._ She thought sternly to herself, _I have an opportunity here. To change my whole attitude toward life. To become a different person. A better person._ She decided then and there she wanted to be someone who lived IN the world, rather than looking in on it with her nose pressed against the glass.

 **Chapter Three**

The day of the ball arrived. Anticipation was on the very air. Karen and Lisa were roused early by several of the Elven women with which they had made friends. The chattering ensemble whisked Lisa and Karen to get massages, and get their hair done and such. Karen whispered to Lisa at one point, "This stuff most certainly was NOT in Tolkien's books!" Lisa giggled in agreement. Once they were ready, Aliniel presented them with their costumes. There were exclamations from everyone as Lisa and Karen both stroked the dresses with reverent fingers. Suddenly the girls were surrounded as the Elven women helped them get dressed.

Aragorn and Legolas arrived back in Rivendell early the morning of the ball, having been unable to locate Sméagol. They brought grim news however, of stirrings in the south. After talking with Elrond and Gandalf, they parted to prepare themselves for the ball. Tonight, there would be grand entertainment, good food, wine, women and song. Elven masquerade balls were really a chance for the female elves to show off their creative skills. The men just sort of dressed up and put a mask on. So Aragorn arrived in a black velvet tunic embroidered with silver stars, black breeches, and polished black boots. Legolas was in gray brocade, woven with silver leaves, which set off his blond hair to perfection. Their masks had been made to match their outfits. They met in the hallway and moved with the flow of the crowd heading toward the dining hall. Though both silent, their eyes searched for two figures that were, well, not to be unkind, but larger than everyone else, as there was no such thing as a fat elf. Their excuse was that they wished to tell the two women they'd rescued from the avalanche all that they had learned, and to make sure they were completely recovered. Legolas had not been able to get Lisa out of his mind. He couldn't believe that of all the people in the world he could have been sent to retrieve, it would have been _her_. He had not spoken to Aragorn about it. Mainly because the Ranger had seemed preoccupied.

Lisa and Karen each took a deep breath. They had told each other at least ten times how beautiful the other looked, but...it only really started to sink in when they got appreciative looks from the elves. Lisa for her tall goldenness, and Karen for her petite pixie-ness. They clasped each other's hands as they entered the ballroom. Pausing in the doorway to look at the way the room had been transformed. Little lights winked like stars above them and there was winter greenery everywhere. Karen leaned in to whisper,

"It's not all that different from home is it?" Lisa squeezed her hand in reply. Karen looked over at her. Lisa's eyes were now scanning the people in the room. Karen knew who she was looking for and waited.

Aragorn stood near an archway leading to a small alcove. He looked up to see what he _thought_ was a breathtaking _elven_ woman enter the hall. She was dressed in a stunning iridescent white gown, the bottom of which was made to resemble phoenix feathers in various shades of pinks and lavenders; her mask was made of the same feathers. Her long blond hair hung in loose curls cascading down her back, all the way to her shapely rear. She shimmered every time she moved.

"Who is that?" Legolas asked, as he came to stand next to Aragorn. He took in the goddess's sky blue eyes. She seemed to be looking right at him. Her gaze burning him where he stood. "I know every elf here and I've never seen her before. I can tell you _that_ even with the mask she's wearing. No elf has a body like that." The ranger was about to reply when another vision stepped out of the shadows. She was just as lovely as her companion, the Phoenix, but completely opposite. Where her friend was tall, curvy and lean, she was petite and shapely. She was a head shorter than her companion, who was easily as tall as many of the Elves in the room. Most everyone here towered over her, except the dwarves and Hobbits. She was wearing a gown of fawn colored silk and a pair of electric blue butterfly wings was attached to her back by some invisible means. Her mask was of a pale blue material. Her deep auburn hair was bound up in braids. Even from across the room, her startling jade green eyes found his and seemed to pierce his very soul. He couldn't take his eyes off her, not only because of her beauty, but also because he had a strange feeling he knew her. His attention was broken when he felt a searing, burning sensation, as if someone had sunk a dagger into his breastbone. Involuntarily, his head turned, and he found himself unable to stop looking at Gimli, who was regaling a group of hobbits with stories of the famed treasures in the Mines of Moria.

A festive group of Elves entered the room, obscuring the two. As the crowd cleared, the Phoenix found Legolas again with her searching eyes. It seemed he saw the summer sky above his home in Mirkwood in those eyes, and he lost himself in happy memories for a moment. When he focused on the present again, she was smiling at him. Leaning down, she said something to her companion. They began making their way through the celebrants to join ranger and elf.

"Hello again," the Phoenix smiled. The Butterfly was shyly silent.

"Have we met?" Legolas tilted his head, trying to place her. He was sure he could never have forgotten the intensity of her gaze if they had encountered each other before. It seemed whenever he looked at her, he fell into her eyes, traveled through her soul, and came out the other side a different person. Every damned time. And that was just in the last few minutes! Aragorn's eyes were again drawn to the beautiful butterfly. Again, his attention was forcibly drawn away, this time to Pippin, who had just set the hair on his foot alight by standing too close to a sparking fire.

"Yes, we have met before." The Phoenix smiled secretively as she answered Legolas, "but unless you can guess where and when, I will not tell you until the unmasking at midnight."

"Lle merna salk?" He asked with a smirk that was quickly wiped off his face when she answered as if she knew exactly what he'd said.

"Yes, thank you, I would love to dance." Legolas took her hand gently, leading her out to the middle of the hall where an intricate dance was underway, with much weaving, figure-eight's, dipping, and twirling. Aragorn bowed to the Butterfly. "Please forgive me, my Lady," he said softly, his eyes conveying the deep regret his tongue could not put into words. Then he walked away.

 _Well, that was a disaster_ , Karen thought. But what did she expect? She knew he was already in love with an elf…who had just walked through the door. There was no mistaking who she was as Aragorn nearly ran several dancers down to get to her. Karen hung her head, trying to fight back tears. How stupid had she been to think that just because she was skinny, Aragorn would fall madly in love with her? She almost felt like just going back to her chamber and crying herself to sleep. But as she looked down at the beautiful gown she resolved to try to have a good time. She couldn't let Aliniel's hard work be for nothing. She would have to find a nice, quiet corner to watch the festivities from.

"Pardon me, my lady," said a husky, sexy voice. Karen turned around. There was Hot Guy #2, Faramir. Right in front of her. "Would you care to dance?"

"Thank you. I would love to." Okay, she thought frantically for a moment. Faramir wasn't in the original Rivendell scene. She glanced at Aragorn who was playing court to Arwen. She straightened her shoulders. If she couldn't have Aragorn, she could at least enjoy herself with Faramir. Why not? It would be something to remember when they had to go home. The next dance was a slow one. Faramir pulled Karen in close and they floated around the floor to the music of flutes and harps. "I only arrived yesterday, to give news to my brother Boromir, who is here for the council meeting." He said conversationally. She nodded, a bit shy as the spot where his hand rested had gone tingly. He tried again. "You are not Elven. Are you here for the Council as well? Where is your home?"

"No, I am not Elven. I was invited for the council yes. As to my home…I wonder if you would believe me." She replied with a strange smile.

"I do not understand." His eyes on hers were mesmerizing. Karen tried to ignore they effect he had on her.

"My home is a place called 'America.'" She, who normally had two left feet was gliding to the music as if she were born to it. She looked up into Faramir's handsome, yet sad eyes.

He smiled. "I have never heard of it, but there are many corners of Middle Earth that I have not had to leave to explore." The song ended, he ushered Karen from the dance floor. "Will you join me for a breath of fresh air?" he asked. She nodded. He took her hand to lead her out onto the balcony. Fire jumped from his palm to hers, spreading throughout her body. _God, he's so hot_. She'd love for him to take her right now, right here against the railing... _oh great, now I'm turning into a slut. Well why not?_ She grinned. It had been such a long time. She and her ex-husband had stopped having sex months before the divorce. Which was final over a year ago. Why not live a little?

"Your scent is strange. I cannot place it, though it seems so familiar. You are not of the Dunedain. You are not an elf. You are certainly not a hobbit nor Dwarf. Please...I must know who you are. Never before have my senses failed me in such a way. Are you of the Rohirrim?"

"You'll find out soon enough," She smiled the secret little smile she had used earlier. He gave in, hoping she would slip at some point. They didn't spend a moment apart the entire night. They discussed weapons, armor, battle techniques, life, and the journey Legolas was about to take...Lisa didn't tell him she would be on that trip as well. Legolas spoke at length about his past and his life in Mirkwood, which only reminded Lisa of all she knew about him. Yet, she could hear the sadness in his voice telling her how much he missed his home.

Their talk was easy, natural. Not an awkward moment or uncomfortable silence passed between them. Once or twice they finished each other's sentences. They had so many things in common. They also found attraction… a connection that felt older than the universe, as if their souls had met many lifetimes ago only to find each other again.

Faramir plucked a rose of palest blue from a bush overhanging the balcony. "My lady, do you know what this is?" he asked, opening her palm to place the flower gently in it.

"A rose?" she ventured.

"Not just any rose. The rose of Tinuviel. The rarest and most beautiful of all flowers...just as you are..." He was so cute in his shyness.

"Thank you." she murmured, feeling the blush heating her skin. Who needed Hot Guy #1?

"Your lips look so soft and sweet, Karen." he said her name slowly, as if savoring the unique flavor of it. She reached up, put her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. The first kiss was hesitant. He was so shy, so gentle. She wondered how he'd had the nerve to even ask her (or anyone else for that matter) to dance. She was proud of herself though. She had taken the initiative, done something that a week ago she never would have contemplated. They talked quietly for a long time, though they never went back inside to where the party was.

"May I see you again tomorrow?" he asked as he walked her to her door.

"I'd like that very much." she answered, turning to face him. This time… she let HIM kiss HER. She knew even though she'd just met him, if he asked her, right now, to sleep with him, she would be all over him like white on rice. But no. Ever the gentleman, he turned and left. She went inside, more than a little disappointed.

"Let's go for a walk, Legolas," The Phoenix suggested, taking his arm. "It's loud and hot in here." They climbed the hill behind Elrond's house. At the top, they found a gazebo. Inside they sat, silently admiring the view. Just then the bell sounded that it was midnight. Time for everyone to remove their masks. Legolas turned, reaching up to gently remove the Phoenix's mask. He looked deeply into her eyes of summer as she relieved him of his mask.

"It is so strange. You would think I would remember those eyes. Your spirit is so old...please tell me now how we know each other."

"Are you sure you don't remember?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I did. I do not understand how my memory of you could be lost."

"You mean you rescue a lot of girls from avalanches?" she teased, her blue eyes twinkling even in the low light.

"No," he said, straight-faced, obviously not getting the joke. "Aragorn and I rescued two about a week ago," he paused, "wait, how did you know?" She remained silent as his eyes searched her face. Anything to prolong such intense attention from him. She watched, her heart pounding, as the light of recognition filled his face. "Lisa? But you..." She rose, walking away from him.

"Yes, I know. Gandalf says we come out the other side of the portal as our true selves. What do you think?" she twirled, causing the phoenix feathers to float around her ankles. Legolas stood,

"That you're beautiful. That you always were beautiful. But now I can see you believe it yourself, and that fills my heart with joy." She stopped twirling as he stepped in to kiss her before she could protest, which she had no intention of doing. Something clicked in her heart, as his lips met hers. Her old life fell away. There was only this moment. Like the phoenix she loved so much, she rose from the ashes of her former self to be reborn into Legolas's arms. She knew now that she would never go back. Here in Middle Earth, with Legolas at her side, was where she belonged. She was home. The kiss seemed to last as long as it took for the earth to revolve around the sun, the moon and stars to grow cold and die, then shine anew. Whole races became extinct and rose up again. It was a kiss to be shared only by two destined to be together for all eternity.

When they finally broke apart, Lisa lost herself in Legolas's ageless elven eyes. Realizing in that moment she was already completely in love with him, not just the lust she had when they had first met. She also saw, with all the joy her heart could hold, her love was returned whole-heartedly.

It was near one in the morning when Legolas finally left Lisa at her door with a brief kiss that promised so much more to come. She floated inside. Seeing Karen was already asleep in her bed, she undressed, carefully hanging the gown in the wardrobe. She would cherish it for all time. She readied herself for bed. Liquid silver moonlight beamed in through the open windows. Lisa stopped to examine her naked body in its soft rays. Her limbs were long and lean, taut and smooth. Not a blemish marked her golden skin...not a scar. Wait a second… she ran her hands over her flat belly, then around her perfect breasts, looking for the scars and stretch marks she had once borne. They were gone...all gone. They had been there this morning. Tears sprang to her eyes. She'd thought she would have to live with those for the rest of her life. She pulled her shift on, moving to gently shake Karen awake.

"Hmm?"

"Please wake up." Karen immediately sat up, thinking there was some emergency. Lisa was smiling radiantly.

 _Oh._ Karen thought. _She hooked up with Hot Elf #1_. "What's up?" she asked aloud.

"Karen…my scars. They're all gone!" Without hesitation, she lifted the shift to show Karen. "My tattoos are all gone too. I'm a blank canvas. Think they do tats here?" Karen gasped, leaping out of bed to check her own body. All her stretch marks had disappeared too. And something she hadn't noticed before...her breasts were perky instead of saggy. She no longer had to be ashamed of them. She'd always thought they were like an old woman's, but now...Karen turned from side to side, admiring everything. Then she stopped dead. There was one thing...she almost didn't want to check. It had been such a part of her for so long...one of the things that made her unique. She stepped close to the mirror to smile. Her teeth were blindingly white. Perfect. Except for one thing. She still had her snaggle-tooth. Her grin widened. They really were their true selves now! They finally settled down enough to sleep, after talking for a long while about the changes and speculating about the future.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Their stomachs woke them early as neither had eaten last night. First they had been too busy getting ready, then too excited, then they were too busy with Legolas and Faramir.

They rose, groaning about their lack of sleep. Their plan was to grab a quick bite, then burrow back under the covers. They didn't bother even brushing their hair or getting dressed; they figured after the party last night most everyone would be sleeping in. So when Lisa yanked open the door, giggling at something Karen had said, she sure as hell didn't expect to see Legolas sitting on a bench across the hall from her door, calmly reading a book. She REALLY didn't plan on finding Faramir just a few feet down the hall, staring out the window, obviously waiting for Karen to emerge. Lisa squeaked, "Oh Shit!" as she retreated, slamming the door shut.

Legolas looked up and Faramir turned when they heard the door open. Lisa took one look at them, squeaked, "Oh shit!" and slammed the door shut. Through the closed door, the men heard frenzied murmuring. Then soft thuds of things being thrown around, but could not make out what was being said. Soon, though, they began to hear snippets as Lisa's raised voice came to them through the open windows. They heard things like "squirrels' nest", "bed hair" and "furry teeth," which they didn't understand. However, what made them burst out laughing was when they heard, loud and clear, "Who the hell does that elf think he is, looking bloody perfect at 5 fucking 30 in the morning!" There was silence after the statement. It didn't last long though. The door opened. Lisa emerged, wearing an outfit almost identical to Legolas' save for the colors: a soft rose-pink tunic, fawn-colored breeches and soft leather boots. Her glorious hair hung around her in a golden cloud. Legolas couldn't help thinking she looked damn sexy in clothes more suited to a man. Karen followed Lisa out the door wearing a dark blue blouse tucked into a light blue skirt, and blue ballet slippers on her feet. She had tied her hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. The rose Faramir had given her tucked behind her ear.

Faramir smiled, stepping forward. "Good morning, my lady. I hope we are not too early? I could not wait to see you again."

"No, it's fine!" Karen said, a little too cheerily. Her face was still flushed from rushing around to find something to wear. She quickly closed the door so Legolas and Faramir couldn't see the clothes that had been thrown EVERYWHERE in their haste to make themselves presentable.

They all enjoyed an early breakfast out on the balcony leading off the dining hall, with the spectacular view of Rivendell as a backdrop. Their talk easy and inconsequential. Soon after they had finished, Lisa decided she needed some alone time with Hot Elf #1, and could see that Karen was ready for the same with Faramir. Animal heat emanated from all four companions. It was obvious what all had on their minds. So no one protested when Lisa suggested to Legolas that he show her the practice field. Legolas rose, leading Lisa from the room, his hand on the small of her back. Karen grinned as she watched them go, turning back to Faramir to finish the last of her tea.

"You said you liked to read, my lady?"

"Please, don't call me Lady." Karen was still trying to get used to all this, and she just felt...weird when anyone called her "Lady"...she didn't feel like one!

He looked crushed. "My apologies." He was silent then. Karen realized she had really hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Faramir. That came out wrong. Where I come from we are much more relaxed in relationships between men and women. We just call each other by our given names. Would you do me the honor of just calling me Karen?" She smiled at him. His eyes met hers, and after a moment his smile returned.

"I understand, now. I would like very much to call you Karen."

"Thank you. Now, to answer your question, yes, I love to read. Back home I usually have a book in my hand before I even roll out of bed."

"I was wondering if you would care to see the Great Library of Rivendell. It's quite famous."

"That would be wonderful," her eyes shone with delight.

Aragorn strode purposefully down the hall, his mind wandering far and wide as his feet took him automatically to his favorite place in Rivendell. He had gone to Lisa and Karen's room to escort them to the Council, which was to start in an hour, but they were not there. He'd asked around, and had been told Karen was seen going into the library. As he entered, he heard soft giggles coming from the back of the room, and was slightly aggravated. Did no one respect the power of the written word anymore? It seemed all this place was ever used for now was as a trysting spot for young elven men and women to sow their wild oats among the privacy of the stacks. He made to leave, but heard someone say "Karen," and turned back, following the sound of the murmurs. There was only one Karen. Striding down the center aisle, he looked left and right, searching for the strange woman, and whomever she was with. He also kept an eye out for the giggler, for he did not make the connection that it could be her...she had just arrived, she didn't know anyone here. With these thoughts in mind, he reached the last row and found Faramir with a very pretty maiden, huddled close together near the window. They looked up guiltily when they heard his footstep.

"Forgive me. I was looking for the Lady Karen." he said, preparing to back away.

Faramir's face clouded in puzzlement. "This is the Lady Karen."

"Oh. Forgive me," he said again. "I did not realize..." His face showed the shock he was too gentlemanly to convey with words.

"Surprise!" Karen said, trying to lighten the mood. "Seems like this is a little side-effect Gandalf forgot to mention. He said something about being who we're meant to be or something. But, hey, I guess I look okay, so I'm not complaining."

Aragorn didn't know what to say, so he merely nodded his head. "The Council is to start soon. Where is your friend? We should find her as well."

"Oh, ever since she and Legolas were together at the ball last night, you couldn't get a piece of paper between them. They've gone to the practice field."

"The Phoenix last night? That was Lisa?"

"Yes, the travel through the portal did the same to her as it did to me, only a lot better."

"So... you're... you were the butterfly?" His voice held astonishment, but something else as well. If Karen didn't know better, she'd have thought it was regret.

"Yep. Original, huh? But Faramir seemed to like it." She looked over at the man in question. He quickly turned his face, seemingly engrossed in the scene outside the window. But it wasn't fast enough for Karen to miss the intense jealousy that passed briefly over his handsome features. She knew she had no hope with Aragorn, so she felt no compunctions about taking Faramir's arm in front of the ranger.

A pained expression crossed Aragorn's rugged features; a battle waging just beneath the skin. Karen, being so inexperienced with men, didn't equate it with longing. Perhaps it was just the stress of the upcoming journey and having to leave Arwen behind. "Faramir, do you know the way to the Council chamber?" she asked, to spare Aragorn having to be in her company any longer. He'd made it perfectly clear last night that he couldn't stand to be around her.

"Well, no, actually. I am afraid I must take my leave of you. I have some messages to send back home, then I must get my armor repaired, but I would love to have dinner with you this evening if you are willing."

"I'd like that." A faint tinkling distracted her for a moment, but was soon forgotten as Faramir leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I will find you. It is nearly time, Aragorn. Are you well?"

Aragorn shook himself out of his reverie. "Yes, quite. Lady? Shall we go?" Somehow, Karen didn't mind when Aragorn called her lady. _NO. That door was closed, padlocked, boarded over, and bricked up._ She lightly kissed Faramir's cheek, then hurried to follow Aragorn, who was already halfway to the door. Faramir had seen something fall from Aragorn's neck right after that tinkling sound. He bent to pick up the tiny object. It was a stone from the Evenstar. What could have caused something made by Elven jewelers, especially a jewel made for Elrond's daughter, to break? He made his way to the courier's office, lost in thought. He had a feeling there was more going on between Aragorn and Karen than either would admit to anyone… not even themselves. He shook his head as he watched them leave the library. That would be just his luck. To find someone beautiful, exotic (well, exotic for Middle Earth, anyway), and intelligent, and not be able to have her.

Meanwhile, Legolas brought me to the practice ground. It was a large open expanse of sandy ground, surrounded by trees and bleachers? I turned a questioning eye on Legolas who grinned,

"Sometimes they hold tournaments here. The draw is enormous." I shrugged, leaving his side to walk out in the center of the space. Reaching back, I braided my hair, hoping that it would hold. I felt full of nervous energy. It wasn't just being around Legolas, though I vibrated energy of a different sort just looking at him. Glancing back, I saw that he stood at the edge of the ring watching me, his arms folded across his chest. I turned away from him, closing my eyes. Legolas and I had discussed on our way to the ring that he wanted to watch me move. He asked if I knew any acrobatics. So, now, I stood in the ring, wondering why he wanted to watch me tumble. I took a running start before spring boarding into front flips, finishing with a half twist. I cartwheeled back the way I had come, then back flipped back. I came to a halt as Legolas stepped into the ring. He didn't speak as he walked toward me. I used the time to catch my breath a bit. I was pleased with the way my new body flew through the air with ease. I was distracted enough that I almost missed his attack. I moved, flipping back out if his reach. The fight was on. I stayed out of his reach as he tried to close with me. He finally caught me, wrapping me in his arms. I dropped out of his grasp quickly and somersaulted forward, trying to get out of his reach again.

"Hold." He said. I turned to face him. "Good, you think then act quickly. I would see you with knives. I haven't the skill to teach you sword, but I can teach you to use knives." I grinned,

"I would like that."

"Wait here for a moment." He left the field on a run. I stretched as I waited. I was beside myself with happiness. I was in Middle Earth. Legolas Thranduilion, the prince of Mirkwood was in love with me. And he wanted to teach me to use knives. I knew I would have no problem with bow. That was a skill I had easily done back home… home… I stood still looking around. No, this was home now. I let that sink in for a minute. I knew I would not let them send me back no matter what. I had left nothing behind. As far as anyone was concerned Karen and I had died in that avalanche. I had been reborn here. Here I would stay, forever… or until I died. Shivers went down my spine. I looked to where Legolas had disappeared, wanting to feel him near. He was walking back to me, carrying a set of knives. His eyes met mine,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Those for me?" He gave me a penetrating look, which said he did not altogether believe me, but handed me the knives. I slipped my arms into the harness, buckling it in place. Never before had I ever felt something that seemed so right. The weight of them sitting on my back, the way the straps hugged me. Legolas cocked his head, observing me. After a moment he smiled,

"Are you ready?" Reaching back to draw the blades I grinned,

"Oh yes."

I stood there, red-faced and panting. That damn bloody elf hadn't even broken a fucking sweat! He was all calm, cool, and gorgeous, while I knew I looked a right mess. I wanted him so bad, I could have fucked him right there in the middle of the field. Shaking my head, I walked in circles, trying to hide my desire. I saw the bleachers, the space underneath was nice and dark; perfect for...a secret tryst...hmmm...Grabbing Legolas, I pulled him to me. He smiled, his head dipping to kiss me, delving into my mouth with his tongue. Electric eels slithered down my spine. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing back, freeing my passion for him. Pulling back, I grabbed the collar of his tunic, pulling him under the bleachers. As soon as I felt we were far enough under, I turned. My lips found his, my hands sliding around him to knead the muscles of his back. Legolas trailed his lips along my jaw line. Goosebumps covered the hot flesh there. I nearly came on the spot when he ran his tongue over them. I couldn't get enough of him. My hands roamed over his body, searching, exploring. I wanted to memorize him, so that I could make love to him all over again in my fantasies, in my dreams. Just when my hand found the laces that held his stiffening cock captive, he pulled away. "No," he said gently. "Not here. Not like this. We haven't the time. The Council will be convening soon, and I want time to explore every inch of you."

I said nothing, stepping back, trying to slow down my breathing. I loved the fact that he wanted it to be special, but he really had no idea how long I had waited for him, lusted for him, been in love with him. I was ready NOW. I decided to try to convince him, leaning in to do just that when I heard "Lisa?" from out on the field. _FUCK_. I loved Karen, but that girl had the worst damn timing. I thought about not answering, but Legolas was already emerging from under the bleachers. I quickly pulled myself together. _How did he do that?_ He had been almost hard! That took some serious control...I sighed, grinding my teeth in frustration but followed him out to join Karen and Aragorn.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

"Damn buzz kill," Lisa muttered in Karen's ear. Karen snorted laughter, rolling her eyes. She noticed the knives strapped to Lisa's back,

"You have knives?" Lisa grinned,

"Yes, I don't know if they are mine, but Legolas hasn't asked for them back yet. He is going to teach me knife fighting." Karen grinned, slightly jealous Lisa was getting trained for the trip already. She knew if she asked, Lisa wouldn't hesitate to include her. She sighed, wishing she wasn't such a coward all the time.

The four of them walked back to the main building, where Elrond lived. Where all the important meetings were held. Gandalf beckoned to them as the sound of a bell ringing came from everywhere and nowhere.

"My lady," Aragorn solicitously took Karen's elbow. He was looking at her with a small, unfathomable smile on his face. Lisa cocked her head, squinting her eyes thoughtfully. If she didn't know better…but then there was too much else to focus on to worry about her friend's possibly burgeoning multiple love life, as they arrived where the others had gathered. She glanced around the large, open terrace as Bilbo, Gandalf, Frodo and his friends, Glorfindel, Gloin and his son Gimli, Erestor - chief counselor of Elrond's house, and Galdor - from the Gray Havens, were all seated around the perimeter of the space. There were four seats open to Elrond's left which Aragorn and Legolas led Karen and Lisa to. The two friends sat next to each other with the men at their sides.

"Welcome," Elrond nodded to the assembled gathering. He turned toward Lisa and Karen. "We have brought you here because we believe you will be key players in the saving of our world."

"That's absurd!" Borormir shot up from his seat as if someone had set off a bomb beneath him. Elrond's calm, cool gray eyes slowly fixed their intense gaze on Boromir, who turned red and abruptly sat back down. "Forgive me. I simply do not see what two mere _women_ can do against the Dark Lord and all his forces," he muttered. It was a clumsy, obviously perfunctory apology.

"I'm confused. How do you think we can help? We're just …I mean we don't have magic or anything. I hardly think you needed to go all the way to another world to find an extra person to wield a sword – although Lisa would be excellent in that capacity." Karen, who blushed at the drop of a hat, turned bright scarlet and sat down, wishing she'd not spoken up. Now all eyes were on her, and she wasn't used to being the center of attention. She was accustomed to people's gazes sliding over her as if she didn't exist, rather than acknowledge her and her bulk. She and Lisa had been discussing their purpose here ever since they arrived, but had never come to any conclusions, or been able to pin anyone else down for more information.

"A fortnight ago, a vision came to me filled with many confusing, disjointed scenes from your world. Too many to interpret their meaning properly. Fortunately, Gandalf was visiting. He was able to enlighten me, as he'd been there once before." Elrond turned to his old friend, nodding.

Gandalf rose, an errant breeze tugging playfully at his long white whiskers. "The long and short of it is that Lord Elrond saw two ladies sitting in a field, having a picnic. Suddenly, they stopped turning, _as if attacked_. The golden-haired lady rose quickly making a tree branch into a weapon. The one with the hair of fire soon had a ball of energy crackling from her fingertips. A dark shadow seemed to cover everything in a false twilight. There was a blood red smudge in the center of it, like an eye. It searched the field, but passed over the two women, as if it could not see them." Lisa sat on the edge of her seat, eyes shining. Looking ready to leave on the quest right now if they asked her. Karen looked a bit green, as if she hoped they would forget she was even there.

Elrond rose again, "We have discussed this vision, examining it for every possible meaning. We still do not know why it has to be the two of you. We are certain that it is you two specifically. Something about the powers and skills you possess may well be instrumental in aiding our defeat of Sauron. His searching eye could not seem to find you. We hope to use that to our advantage."

"When do we leave?" Lisa charged out of her seat. "I'm ready to kick some orc ass!" Legolas and Aragorn uncharacteristically burst out laughing.

Gimli chuckled. "Are you sure you are not an unusually tall dwarf?"

Lisa bowed slightly before sitting back down winking as she did so, "We can discuss my ancestry later, over a flagon of mead."

"Excuse me," Karen almost raised her hand, as if she were in school. "Um, Lisa may be all gung-ho to go adventuring and defacing orc anatomy. I fully believe she's capable of being a warrior, and would fit right in with your party, but I… I'd just hold you back. I have no skills in weaponry. I barely know which end of a sword to hold," Lisa snickered. Karen elbowed her turning bright red, but continued, "You need to take someone who will be an asset, who can fight. Just send me back. I don't want to be in the way."

"Leave her!" Boromir spoke up as he sprang out of his seat again. "Women are nothing but bad luck, and a hindrance besides. We have not the time to keep stopping for…female…things…" He seemed not to be able to explain what these female 'things' might entail, so his voice trailed off. Lisa rose from her seat slowly, her eyes shooting venomous daggers at him. Before she could come up with an answering insult, or possibly deck him, Legolas and Karen grabbed her arms, pulling her back down. Aragorn rose to lay a calming hand on the burly man's arm.

"Borormir, we must have patience. If Gandalf and Elrond believe them important enough to use ancient magic to pull them both from another world, we must trust their judgment. Besides, I sense hidden strength in Karen. She will soon prove herself. I am sure of it."

Karen looked up at Aragorn with a look of utter disbelief and hero worship on her face. She couldn't believe what he'd just said about her. Borormir sat back down, but it was evident he was still not convinced. "I will leave the decision to the Council, and abide by it." He said grudgingly. Aragorn returned to his seat.

Lisa stood up, her arms finally having been released, hands on her hips, towering over her friend, unleashing her wrath on her friend. "Karen, I'm getting tired of this routine. You're going. And if you don't stop putting yourself down, I'm going to kick YOUR ass." Everyone at the council silently watched the two now glaring at each other. Aragorn and Legolas had seen this behavior before. So they calmly watched as Karen stood defiantly. She refused to back down from her friend's forceful gaze even though the top of her head barely reached Lisa's chin. "Nuh uh!" she retorted.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Every head moved back and forth from Lisa to Karen, as if watching a tennis match. Identical puzzled, doubtful looks adorned all their faces. What were they getting themselves into here? _These_ were the people to save Middle Earth?

"Fine!" Karen finally shouted. Muttering under her breath, "Stupid poo-poo head." Lisa slapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe Karen had just called her that in the middle of the council hall, in front of all these dignified, important people. In front of ELROND. Her eyes slid to Elrond. Unfortunately, even though Karen had said it quietly, she forgot about the elves' keen sense of hearing. Elrond had his head cocked, a quizzical look painting his sharp features.

"Forgive me, but what exactly is a poo-poo-head?" His refined, formal speech and tone made the phrase sound almost poetic.

Karen turned scarlet, as did Lisa. They looked at each other. How exactly would they explain this one without sounding like utter morons?

"Shit..well..um..." Lisa stuttered, then clamped her mouth shut. She'd just said "shit!" Would they want that explained too? She looked at Karen pleadingly.

"Well, in our world, we tease each other with insults," Karen tried to explain, since she was the one who had said it. "They don't mean anything, and we're never sure exactly who was the first person to put that particular combination of words together, but...literally translated, it means..." she snickered, trying not to burst out laughing, "excrement head." Lisa completely lost it collapsing into her chair, beating her forehead against Legolas's shoulder, howling with laughter. Again, the Council looked on silently at these strange girls from another realm and their even stranger actions.

"And you want us to take these two with us!" Boromir said triumphantly, as if his earlier point had just been proven. The other members of the Council began murmuring to each other, perhaps discussing the wisdom of actually trusting the future of Middle Earth to these bizarre, giggling creatures. Legolas and Aragorn soon had them all glared into silence.

Elrond waited until it was quiet again, the girl's laughter had died away to muffled giggles.

"Yes, Boromir. I want these two along on the journey. There is strength in their hearts and courage in their bones, despite appearances at the moment. I believe perhaps the stress of the last few days may be getting to them, but I have spoken to them both, and they are wise beyond their years. In fact, they are much older in their world than they appear here. They are not mere girls, but women warriors. I must ask you all to treat them with dignity and respect."

Heads bowed; the members of the council were properly chastised. Karen and Lisa finally calmed down themselves, contrite, but still giggling a bit inside. Which showed on their faces. Legolas wore an amused expression; Aragorn, one tinged with regret and a little pain. Lisa glanced over at him, noticing the necklace he wore, and that there was a stone missing. Interesting. Wasn't that jewel made by elves? Their craftsmanship should have been better than that.

When things had settled a bit, they discussed more seriously exactly what would be involved in this journey. The dangers, the hardships, the sacrifices that would have to be made. Karen grew more nervous, but Lisa was practically bouncing in her seat. Elrond observed their behaviors, and after an hour, finally called a halt.

"I understand you've already agreed, but perhaps you should have the evening to think it over and talk things out." He was specifically addressing Lisa and Karen. "You must do what you feel is best for yourselves, but I must tell you that my vision included both of you, and I am afraid this mission will fail if either of you decides not to go."

"No pressure there," Karen muttered.

Elrond heard the comment, but chose to ignore it. "You can be fitted for traveling clothes, armed and get something to eat. We will meet back here at 10:00 tomorrow morning."

The group rose to go their separate ways. Legolas walked beside Lisa as she and Karen headed to the elven version of a quartermaster. "Lisa, would you join me for dinner? There is a bridge called _Iaur Lantaraana._ Right behind it is the _Brilthor Annun_ – the most beautiful and the highest waterfall in Rivendell. Will you meet me there at twilight?"

"Of course." She smiled, touching his arm. "I can't wait."

"Nor can I. _Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_."

He kissed her gently, but with the promise of more to come. He regretfully started down a different hallway. Lisa sighed turning to see that although Karen had gone ahead to give her and the elf some privacy, she had watched the entire conversation and was grinning like an idiot. Lisa stuck her tongue out. Karen returned the favor. Legolas, who had turned back for one last look at Lisa, witnessed this strange custom. He had to know what it meant. He came back,

"Why do you do that with your tongue? What purpose does it serve?"

"Oh, my tongue serves many purposes," Lisa said, running said tongue over her top lip, hoping for a reaction. She so wanted to attack him right here in the corridor. She saw an answering flicker of fire in his ice blue eyes.

"Perhaps it's a private joke?" he inquired dryly, teasing her in his own way.

"Not so private. I'll be glad to share it with you later."

He grinned, kissing her again before taking his leave. Gimli, who had just come upon them, rushed to catch up with Legolas's long strides, as he was already halfway along the corridor. "Legolas, a moment, please!" he called. "Those two are quite…spirited, are they not?" the dwarf said as he finally came alongside the elf.

"Yes," Legolas answered noncommittally, smiling slightly as he deliberately took longer strides so Gimli nearly had to jog to keep up.

"You seem taken with the tall one." Gimli seemed to by trying to get a rise out of the mysterious Prince of Mirkwood. "I wonder if she's as skilled as they say she is."

"I hope to find out."

"Seems a bit strange, though."

"What?" Legolas couldn't help himself. _What was the dwarf blathering on about?_

"That an elf should fall for a human. That would be like a dwarf falling for an elf!" Gimli chuckled. "Well, good luck with that! I am sure your father will be thrilled!" Legolas stopped short, mouth open, unable to think of a good retort, as the dwarf guffawed his way back to the dining hall.

"Hey, Lis, can I ask you a favor?" Karen asked quietly as they allowed themselves to be poked, prodded and measured up the wazoo.

"Of course." Lisa was a bit surprised at Karen's sudden shyness with her. This must be big. Normally, Karen just blurted out whatever.

"Can you teach me how to use a sword? I don't want to be just some helpless female on this trip. I want to prove Boromir wrong. And when or if we ever get home, I want to remember that I at least held my own. I still think this is all your story, but…I want to have a good part in it too."

"No problem. I just wish you could see how special you really are. I think you will, though. And when you're ready, honey, you're gonna shine."

They finished their fittings and were told their clothes, weapons and other sundries would be waiting for them back in their rooms. Gotta love elven magic.

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Karen wandered down to the dining hall in the new blue dress one of the elves had made for her as a surprise. Aragorn looked up from the chess game he was playing with Boromir. His heart skipped a beat. There was something so vulnerable and innocent about her. So much so he felt an overwhelming desire to protect her from the evils of this world. Arwen evoked no such feeling. She could take care of herself. It was what had originally attracted him to her. He watched as Karen wandered out to the balcony. Where was she going? He rose to follow her. When he reached the archway leading outside, he stopped before stepping through. She was leaning against the railing. She seemed to glow, and for a brief moment, the sight of her filled him with an inexpressible longing…then he felt the familiar burning beneath the jewel he wore around his neck. A light began to shine out from it. So bright, he had to shield his eyes. No one else seemed to notice. He turned back and rejoined Boromir by the fire, studying the chess board as if he'd never left. Not remembering he had left at all.

Karen was waiting for Faramir. He'd said he wanted to dine with her. That he would find her. He must know by now the council was over for the day, so she figured the best place to meet him would be here. She'd gone out to the balcony, because that's where they had their most intimate moments last night. She wanted to replay them until he came to her.

She did not have long to wait. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and there he was. All tall, blond, rugged and yummy. He was carrying a picnic basket.

"I am so glad to see you. I could not stop thinking of you all day." He raised her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Nor I you. What have you got there?"

"I thought we could find a private spot and have dinner under the stars."

"That sounds wonderful." She hooked her arm through his, feeling the muscles under the loose tunic he wore. OOOOHHHHH…she couldn't wait to have him for dessert.

Faramir led her along the winding paths of Rivendell. They passed a few elves who greeted them cheerfully before going on their way. Faramir seemed to be looking for something so Karen remained silent, enjoying the sights. They walked for a long while, Faramir glancing at her from time to time. Karen sensed his hesitance, taking it as she always did. She stopped,

"Faramir, if you would rather be elsewhere." His sad eyes met hers,

"No, it isn't that at all. I have been recalled by my father. I must leave on the morrow. I had hoped to stay for a while… so I could get to know you." Karen blushed, remembering her vow to take life by the horns,

"We do have this evening at least." She rose up on her tip-toes, pulling him down where her lips met his. He sighed, putting the basket down so he could hold her close as his tongue met hers. Karen felt the desire, churning in her belly. Even if it was only for one night, she needed to feel him.

They broke their kiss, Faramir stooped to pick the basket back up. He linked his fingers with hers and continued down the path. He turned into a secluded grotto, pausing as they passed through the gate to close it behind them. Karen walked forward, noting that what looked like a grotto was actually a gazebo, hidden amongst the greenery. Its wooden floor was strewn with cushions and rugs. A low table stood in the center. She looked up to see the roof was made of glass, the pinks and purples of the evening sky visible through it. She smiled, this was the perfect place for a quiet, intimate dinner for two. Faramir busied himself with setting the table, while Karen arranged the cushions so she could lean back and see the night sky.

They talked as they ate, Karen telling him more about the world she came from. Faramir was intelligent and quick, asking a myriad of questions about different things. Karen found herself wishing he really could have stayed longer. He was nice company. They shared a sweet and finally sat back, sipping the golden drink Karen favored.

"You know this drink is what gives the elves their stamina." Faramir said, watching Karen's enjoyment, "It's said that it will give strength to the weak, happiness to the depressed and endurance to the weary." Karen giggled,

"Really? I will ask for a generous supply of it." Faramir looked intently at her,

"Why would you need such a drink?" Karen blushed, but decided to be as honest as she possibly could,

"My sister and I have been brought here by Elrond and Gandalf. We were told this much when Aragorn and Legolas came to get us. We have been asked to join the Fellowship that will see to the destruction of the One Ring." Faramir moved around the table to sit next to her,

"But you are no warrior." It was a simple statement, not made out of spite, but it hit Karen in the stomach. She turned away from him,

"I know. Lisa is much more that sort than I. You have seen how she fits here in this place. I am just a wall flower." Faramir pulled her chin back so he could look into her eyes,

"You are no such thing. You are beautiful and intelligent. There are more paths than just that of the warrior." Karen smiled, tears welling in her eyes,

"Says a warrior." Faramir placed his goblet on the table, turned and taking hers, setting it aside as well.

"I may be a warrior, but I am also somewhat of a scholar. There are circumstances we cannot begin to explain when they begin. But after things play out to their conclusion, the explanation becomes clear. I think it will be the same with you. You may have been called here because you have insights no one else here has. There may be things you find within yourself that will surprise you." Karen tried to find some way to contradict him, yet she could find no counter his logic. She was distracted from this however, when Faramir leaned in,

"I, for one, am glad you have come to this place." His lips met hers, gently. A warm glow spread through her as his hand slid up her arm. She leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of being wanted. It had been so long since the fires of desire had been kindled within her. She wanted him, even if it was just for tonight. She lifted her hand to his cheek, feeling the soft stubble tickling her hand. Emboldened by her response, he pushed her back onto the cushions. His hand sliding down past the swell of her breast to knead her hip. She wanted him to touch her, yet his hands seemed to be going everywhere but where she wanted them to. She decided to move things along a little by sliding her hand down his chest toward his cock, which she could feel against her thigh, hard and long. It thrilled her a little that she could be so bold. Her questing fingers found it, stroking it gently through the fabric. This had the desired effect, he moaned softly, his hands finally moving up to her breasts. She pushed up into his hand as he teased her nipples through the fabric of her gown.

Reaching up she undid the clasp at his throat, opening his tunic to expose his throat. She flicked her tongue at the 'v' of the tunic, eliciting another soft moan from him.

He stoked the flame building within her slowly, his lips and hands caressing all of her as he, helped her remove her gown. She sighed as his hands found her skin, the roughness of the callouses raising gooseflesh wherever they travelled. "You are so beautiful, Lady." His voice was soft, thick with emotion, as he murmured against her neck. She shivered, deciding to let the Lady slide as it sounded more like an endearment than a title. She slid her hands up under his tunic, pushing it up until he chuckled and removed it and the shirt beneath it. His chest was broad, well-muscled, with only a light dusting of golden curls across it. She ran her hands over his chest, down his abdomen, her eyes meeting his as her fingers found the laces of his breeches. He lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue meeting hers as she untied them. Her hand slipped inside to stroke his cock as his hand slid down to her center, his finger pausing on her clit to rub gently. The orgasm was quick causing her to cry out. He then slid his finger inside her, feeling her clamp around it as her muscles quivered. Suddenly, she wanted him inside her more than anything. She pushed impatiently at his breeches, maneuvering them over his hips and down his thighs. He chuckled and kicked them off completely before settling between her legs. He looked into her eyes, "I cannot believe you want me." She saw in his eyes the doubt she usually felt. Reaching up, she pulled him closer, "I want this more than I could ever explain Faramir." He searched her face with those eyes for a long moment before capturing her mouth with his once again. He slid into her slick depths, eliciting a moan from her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper with her heels until he was buried deep within her. He began to move, sliding in and out of her as the fire built within them both. Somehow, Karen knew this would not be more than it was right that moment. He was too gentle to be a rough lover. Part of her wanted to show him the joy of rough sex, but the other part of her wanted to enjoy this for what it was. His hands roamed her body as they moved together, fanning the quiet flames that licked her. She let go of thought and flew up as he quickened his pace. She cried out again as she came, clenching around his shaft sending him over the edge into euphoria. He relaxed into her arms, breathing heavily. She stroked him, reveling in the pleasure still rippling through her.

He rolled to his side, gathering her to him so she could rest her head against him. They lay there for a long while cuddling, talking about the stars and inconsequential things. Karen enjoyed being in the arms of a man, but was glad he didn't profess love for her. She had worried he would something of the sort and she would have to either lie or break his heart.

Finally, they dressed and gathered the remnants of their dinner. He led her back to the balcony,

"I wish I could stay, for I would woo you." He said, bringing her hand to his lips. She smiled at him,

"I fear it is not meant to be any way you look at it. In a few days I will be gone from this place. On a journey, where you cannot follow. One that has no sure outcome." Faramir nodded,

"I am glad to have met you Lady Karen. God speed and I do hope to see you again someday." He kissed her softly, then turned to leave. She watched him go until he was out of sight. Then entered the hall with a light heart.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lisa checked her dress once more. The pale pink fabric was shot through with silver. It glimmered every time she moved. It clung to her form, yet swirled around her. She smiled to herself, hoping Legolas would like it. With soft slippers on her feet, her hair brushed out, loose, golden and gleaming, she hurried to meet her Elven prince. She stopped for a moment taking a deep breath. She was going to meet _Legolas_ and have a quiet, romantic dinner…her face was radiant. She could barely contain her joy. No matter what else happened while she was here, she would have  this moment.

Aliniel had told her the English names for the bridge and waterfall where Legolas had asked her to meet him. 'Bridge of the Setting Moon,' and 'Sunset Falls.' She found him there, waiting for her. There was a table at the far end of the bridge, just beneath an overhanging tree. You could see the waterfall through the leaves and the gentle rush of the water was a soothing, sweet background music.

"That color suits you. You look…enchanting." Reaching out he twined his finger around a long curl. "It's like liquid sunshine." He reluctantly turned away to pull out a chair for her. The table was spread with breads, fruits and cheeses, and a pitcher of cool, clear refreshing drink that was a specialty of the Elves of Rivendell.

"Elen sila lumen omentilmo." Lisa said, meeting Legolas's eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

"That was perfect." He smiled as he sat. He didn't seem surprised that she had learned something in his language so quickly. He poured some of the drink into a crystal goblet, then filled her plate with the choicest bits of fruit and cheese. Neither said anything, but there was a tension building, a longing that was almost tangible. If it didn't find a release soon, things were going to blow sky high.

"Legolas…"

"Lisa…" They stopped, smiling at each other. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they could see there what had not been said. Legolas stood taking Lisa's hand. She rose to follow him to the nearby tree. There was a blanket spread out, where they sat down, with the stream rushing along next to them, whispering its secrets to the wind.

"I've wanted you from the moment I saw you, sitting by the fire in that cabin. You looked up, and smiled, the smile I had seen so many times in my dreams. I could see your soul. It drew me to you like a moth to a flame. I knew I had finally found the one person who could complete me. I did not care the reason we were there. I was going to bring you back with me, no matter what." Tears spilled from her eyes hearing these words. He reached out catching one of the tears on his fingertip. He brought it to his lips tasting it. "Sweeter than honey are the tears of my Elentari, my Star Queen." He murmured, then reaching out, pulled her to him.

He kissed her tenderly, delicately, as if she were so fragile she would break if handled too roughly. There was passion in the kiss, but also deep love that knew no bounds, no time. A breeze blew up around them with a great, contented sigh. Lisa's hair was lifted on that breeze. Wrapping around both of them, drawing them even closer together.

Gently breaking the kiss, Legolas said, "Close your eyes. Clear your mind. Breathe deeply." He was inside her, taking over her mind and heart, bringing her to a place that didn't exist on any map of Middle Earth. "Let yourself float up into the stars. Follow my voice. Find me, my love." His voice was low, rhythmic, hypnotic and erotic. She opened her mind's eye to find she was surrounded by the most luminescent stars, spread across the velvety black sky. She willed herself to move forward, flowing smoothly through space and time, keeping his voice in her heart, letting it lead her where it would. Soon, the air around her became lighter. She began to see shapes. She was coming to rest in a meadow of the most beautiful green grass, surrounded by lush, full elms and oaks. Ancient trees that seemed to stand watch over this magical place. Legolas's voice continued to call her to him, caressing her body as if it were a pair of hands – slowly and tenderly.

She shivered from nearly unimaginable pleasure. Goosebumps chased each other all over her body. She floated gently down into the meadow, the gentle breeze pillowing her, until she came to rest in a bed of flowers that were the most beautiful, sensuous color pink – a color that did not exist in nature, only here.

Legolas was beside her before she even thought to wonder where he was. "This place is called "Lon'dolen, Hidden Haven. No human has ever been here. It is sacred to the woodland elves. We only share it with our 'Soul-Bonds.'"

Lisa found herself naked, the warm wind playing with her hair, skating across her skin. The elf's cool blue gaze swept over her body, savoring every inch of her, stoking the fire building inside her.

"My Warrior Queen. I have never met a human like you. You are more like an elf. So strong, independent… mysterious. There are so many layers, I can't see or even sense them all. Every time I look into your eyes, I sink deeper and discover yet another level."

Lisa reached up to touch his face. There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to thank him for bringing her here. She wanted to tell him how incredible it was…but she didn't want to waste time with talk, so she simply slid her fingers around his neck, pulling him down to meet her kiss.

His tongue teased her lips, sweeter than Lothlorien's summer strawberries. At first he was tentative, and tender. However, Lisa had waited long enough to get hold of her elf. There would be time for romance later. Right now, she just wanted explosions and fireworks.

He laughed as she pushed him back, then straddled him, her hand sliding down to deftly unlace his breeches. Immediately her fingers encountered his rapidly stiffening member. _Hmm_ … she thought briefly, _it's true what they say about big hands…_

He caressed her arms, but otherwise remained still, fascinated with her boldness. Elven women were not so forward. "A helta ar caita caimanna." She murmured into his pointed ear.

Legolas was too caught up in the moment to realize Lisa had just spoken to him in his own tongue… again. He pulled his tunic over his head while she yanked off his breeches. His long, lean, tanned body was perfect… magnificent. She almost came just looking at it, imagining the things they would do together. She leaned down again, nipping at his earlobe. Stroking his cock to full hardness.

Just before he was sure even _he_ couldn't hold back any longer, he felt her velvet heat welcoming him. He didn't even need to move. Lisa was doing all the work. She slid up and down his shaft; her head thrown back. The line of her jaw somehow the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. As she rode him, he reached up to tease her hardened nipples. She covered his hands with hers.

Finally, he could no longer just be a bystander. He rolled her over with an easy grace, never losing contact. Covering her body with his, each curve and groove fit together perfectly. Their eyes locked, staying that way until Lisa began to see gold and silver orbs spinning in a nebulous cloud, surrounding them.

The wind in the haven picked up, shaking the leaves of the trees, like a thousand tiny bells. Faster and faster, they moved together, the orbs picking up their rhythm, until they reached a crescendo. Legolas gasped, burying his face in Lisa's shoulder. She clung to him, as if he would fly away. Her arms and legs pulling him closer still as she let go of everything else. Nothing else in the universe existed but the two of them. Her orgasm seemed to go on and on to the end of the world and back.

When Lisa finally was able to unclench her body and fall back, she felt as if she'd just run a marathon. She felt him twitch inside her. He was still hard! He moved slightly. "No! Please, I couldn't take it again right this second. I need a breather."

He chuckled. "Who would have thought humans had so little stamina?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" She didn't wait for a reply, just flipped him back over, preparing ready for round two; their laughter echoing into the starry night. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, slowly faded back into the real world. To their blanket under the willow in Rivendell. "Amin mela lle, Elentari nin?"

Without even thinking about it, Lisa replied, "Amin mela lle, Legolas."

"Lisa… how did you?"

"Hmm?" she had no idea she'd spoken a different language.

Legolas decided to leave it be. Whatever was going on was something she was going to have to come to in her own time. "Nothing. Are you hungry, my love?"

"Starving!"

They returned to the waterfall, finally able to enjoy the meal. Their conversation was light, never touching on the quest that lay before them. They didn't want the darkness to intrude on them just yet. The night sky filled with stars as they sat talking. Finally, they rose, linking their fingers as they walked back. They went back to the main house, still holding hands as they walked through corridors gleaming an ethereal white in the moonlight.

When they reached the great hall, they discovered most of the population and all of the visitors gathered there. Lisa saw Karen, who had just said goodnight to Faramir, and was _glowing_. Lisa knew that glow. "I'll be right back." She whispered, kissing Legolas before scampering across the room.

Lisa went to Karen, while Legolas joined the group by the fire. Gimli and Boromir were playing chess tonight, while Aragon stood with his elbow propped on the mantle above the fireplace, smoking his long pipe, and surreptitiously stealing glances at Karen.

Lisa put her arm through Karen's steering her toward a quiet corner of the hall. "Oh. My. God, Kar…I've just had the most incredible experience! We went to another plane of existence. A hidden haven sacred to the woodland elves. I can't believe he shared it with me. And we made love… _twice_! And Kar… he said he _loved_ me! But I think you had a little fun yourself, didn't you?"

Karen grinned, then they started jumping up and down, turning to bump their hips, wiggling their butts and singing "Two pigs fighting in a blanket, two pigs fighting in a blanket…" It was their private celebration dance…that was _so_ not private anymore.

The entire hall had fallen silent except for the two friends' singing. Then there was good-natured laughter. The girls stopped, looking around. They had apparently become the night's entertainment. Gimli, Legolas and Boromir were still a bit stunned. Their expressions plainly said they wondered if the girls had taken leave of their senses.

"Humans. I'll never understand them." Gimli grunted, shaking his head as he turned back to the game, which he discovered he was losing. Karen and Lisa turned bright red. They ran, giggling, all the way back to their room.

Karen opened the door early the next morning. She and Lisa were on their way to get some breakfast then ready themselves for the final Council meeting. They had learned their lesson about leaving their room without making themselves presentable, but it was still a surprise to find Legolas in his "usual" spot across from their door, reading a book. It was as if he never slept, merely waited for his next glimpse of his beloved. The only difference this morning was Faramir was absent. Before he and Karen had joined the night before, he had apologized telling Karen he had to return home immediately. He had not wanted it to be a one-night stand, but…sometimes these things just happened. Karen was secretly glad. She liked Faramir. He was intelligent and fun to be around. but he was just too damned sensitive for her. She wanted a strong man, who would take care of her and protect her, and…manhandle her once in a while. A man who could keep her in line. It had been nice, though, for what it was. She felt like she was a desirable woman again thanks to him. She would forever love him for giving her that feeling again.

"Good morning, Legolas." Karen said a little too loudly, so Lisa, who was still inside, could make doubly sure she looked decent.

"Good morning, Karen. Sleep well?"

"Yes, after I got over making a fool of myself, thank you."

Legolas smiled. "You are never a fool, my lady. Perhaps a bit…impetuous, but that may yet be an asset. Do not be so hard on yourself." Then the elf looked past her. His whole face radiating happiness and love. Karen sighed. He must have just seen Lisa. How she wished a man would look at her with that same intense affection. Someday, maybe…

They walked to the hall together. Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, and the hobbits were already there. Easy conversation flowed as they munched on eggs, fruit and nut porridge, and toast. Karen couldn't stop smiling as she looked up at Legolas and Lisa. They were so perfect together. Like matching book ends. She just wished she could do something to take away the strain etching itself into Aragorn's rugged features. She really didn't understand why someone with Arwen's capabilities would sit back and do nothing while everyone else was fighting for the freedom of Middle Earth. Furthermore, how could Aragorn be in love with someone like that?

It was still early morning when Elrond summoned them all to the Council once more. Lisa and Karen announced they would do whatever they could to help, and preparations were made for the Fellowship to leave that evening. Their packs were filled with the wonderful Elvish mixture that boosted one's energy better and quicker than a straight shot of caffeine. Of course, Lembas was carefully stowed away, as well as bedrolls and other personal items. Elrond made the friends gifts of knives in sheaths etched with elven runes of protection, which they could attach to their belts. Swords and shields in proportion to their sizes, from Elrodn's armory were given to all who needed them. Lisa chose to keep the knives in lieu of a sword. Legolas gave Lisa his spare bow, quiver, and filled her quiver with Rivendell arrows, promising to teach her how to make her own later. Just before they met up to leave, Lisa detuned Ithildin, stowing it carefully in its travelling case.

By dusk that cold Christmas day, they were ready to depart. They said goodbye to all their wonderful elven friends. Karen and Lisa equally shedding tears as they said goodbye. Everyone hoped they would see Rivendell once more, but all were more than a little afraid that they would not.

Just before they departed, Karen pulled Lisa aside. "I wanted to tell you Merry Christmas, and give you this." She handed Lisa a small velvet bag. Inside was a highly polished moonstone that glowed with a beautiful, secret inner light. "For luck, good fortune, and protection. I'm so glad we're here together."

"Thank you!" Lisa hugged her heart-sister. "I have something for you too." She handed Karen a small rectangular package wrapped in dark blue velvet. It was small book of Bilbo's stories. "I remembered how much you enjoyed listening to Bilbo's tales so I asked him if he could write some down so I could give them to you. He really went beyond what I asked, but it turned out beautifully. He even illustrated it."

"I love it! Thank you so much!" They hugged again.

"Why do you exchange gifts?" Gimli inquired.

"It's a tradition on this same day every year where we are from." They didn't elaborate. It would be too hard to explain about the whole Santa idea on the verge of a possibly life-ending, definitely perilous, quest.


	2. Chapters 8 thru 16

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The journey began easily. Everyone getting accustomed to how the others traveled. Lisa and Karen looked around in wonder at the sights. Not that there was much to see other than forested land and rocky outcroppings. The fact they were really _in_ Middle Earth was still foremost in their minds. Sometime during the first day out of Rivendell, Lisa asked Karen to pinch her because she couldn't believe she was actually on _THE QUEST_.

Karen had obliged only to receive a howl in her ear as Lisa yanked her arm back, "OWWWWWW! You twat waffle that fucking hurt!"

Karen snorted, turning her nose up in the air. "It was supposed to hurt you heffalump." The party paused to look back at the two women who were oblivious this fact until Lisa looked away from Karen. She stopped in her tracks, looking back the way they had come. Karen who was right behind her almost ran right into her, stopping short with a gasp of surprise.

Lisa looked back to the group in front of them. "What? What are you all looking at?" Karen looked around and back to the group.

Gimli replied, "You yelled in pain."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Oh. Yeah, Karen pinched me."

Everyone looked at Karen who blushed hotly, "She _asked_ me to."

Lisa shrugged looking at the group steadily. "I don't know what it's anyone else's business to know why I said 'ow.' It's not like it was panic and I said MORE than just ow."

Shaking their collective head's, the party turned back to trudge along the path. Legolas dropped back from where he and Aragorn had been scouting ahead. "Why did you yell so loudly?" His voice while concerned, held a bit of annoyance.

Lisa shrank back a little. "UM, I didn't really think about it," she said warily. Karen knew the look; she had seen it way too often on her friend's face back home. Home... it was so strange to say, being that it was a totally different world. Karen came up next to her, taking Lisa's hand.

Legolas hadn't missed the look. He frowned slightly with confusion. "Be mindful that we are not in Rivendell any longer. There are orcs about the land and your voice carries far." He leaned in to kiss her softly. Looking deep into her eyes, he smiled. She smiled shyly back at him. This seemed to soothe his worry as he turned, running lightly to catch up with Aragorn.

After he was well out of earshot Karen muttered, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking either."

Lisa shook herself a bit. "Yeah. It's ok, Kar. We gotta get better at this whole trek thing."

Karen squeezed her hand. "I agree. Um... I got a question." Karen looked at Lisa out the corner of her eyes.

Lisa was contemplating something, probably the same thing Karen was going to ask. "Sure babe, what's up?"

"Um… You do know Legolas would never hurt you right?"

Lisa sighed. "Damn it. I thought it was just me. I don't know what happened. I mean all of a sudden it was like Mitch was here. I haven't felt like that in a long time, and not at all since I arrived here and met Legolas. I guess it's still a part of me huh?"

Karen was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "Well, I don't think that a soul can recover from trauma like that easily. Even if it gets hauled to a different world."

Lisa snickered. "We got hauled here? Sounds like we got sent to the principal's office or something." She fell silent for a moment, "Well we kind of just were." They snickered for a moment. Then, realizing they had fallen back behind the hobbits, they hurried their footsteps to catch up.

Karen thought she was doing pretty well for her first day on the road. She was exhausted, probably had a hell of a sunburn, but she was proud to say she had not complained, like those damned hobbits. You'd think they hadn't eaten in days rather than hours. Even she had never been _that_ obsessed with food. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Aragorn had stopped holding up his hand. So she was able to pull up short just before running into the solid wall that was Boromir. She certainly didn't want to do anything to piss him off, or give him yet one more reason to resent the fact she and Lisa were along on this journey.

"We will camp here tonight," Aragorn stated, pulling off his pack. He began laying out his bed roll.

Karen, wanting to feel useful, said, "I'll help with the tent if someone will show me how."

Lisa rolled her eyes. Boy, was Karen in for a rude awakening. What was she thinking? "They don't have tents, Kar. And a pavilion would be a little too eye catching, you know?"

Karen blushed, humiliated once again because she was such a clueless moron. "Oh. Of course. How silly of me. I'll just…" she cast about for something she could think of to do without someone having to tell her or show her or explain to her. "I'll gather some wood."

"For what?" Boromir sneered.

"Um…a fire?"

"A good idea. Thank you," Aragorn smiled at her causing her heart to skip a beat. Why oh why did he have to be so damn sexy?

While the men folk gathered together in a huddle, Lisa hooked her arm through Karen's. "Come on, babe. You're about to find out what it really means to 'rough it.'" The girls began to make their way further into the trees, gathering sticks and branches as they went. The hobbits went off in the opposite direction to find water.

"Do not stray too far!" Aragorn called out, as if they were all naughty children. Frodo shot the girls a rueful smile from across the clearing, and then continued on.

"Lisa," Karen whispered as they walked, their arms almost full "I uh…" she glanced behind her. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Lisa snorted. "So…find a convenient bush and go. I'm gonna take this wood back to the camp and get the fire going."

"But…what do I use for toilet paper?"

Lisa burst out laughing, but abruptly cut it short when she saw the look on Karen's face; somewhere between embarrassment and annoyance. "Sorry." She looked around spotting a certain plant whose leaves reminded her of poison ivy. She was pretty sure it would have the same effect here as in their world. "See that? Stay away from anything with those kinds of leaves. If you're not sure, test the leaf on a small patch of skin. Other than that, you're on your own, babe."

"You have got to be kidding me! They don't have…" Karen was about to say 'toilet paper,' but of course, they didn't have it here. Their writing material was parchment. Couldn't exactly wipe your butt with that, could you? She thought about holding it, but then the idea of Boromir and Aragorn watching her get up to go later decided her. She made her way over to a large, bushy tree, checked to make sure no one could see her, and then quickly did her business. After, she felt unclean, but there wasn't a whole lot she could do about it.

Lisa returned arms loaded with their find. She began to stack the wood to make the fire. Boromir came over snatching the sticks out of her hands. "I will start the fire."

Lisa grabbed the wood back. "I am perfectly capable of building a fire, Boromir. This is not my first rodeo."

He gave her a disgusted look before taking the wood back from her. He began to pile it in the small pit Gimli had dug. Snorting derisively, he asked, "Rodeo? Is that another ridiculous female ritual?" He began to rub two sticks together, trying to get a spark.

"No, it is a contest for men and women, involving horses and bulls. Anyway, it's just an expression." As she was explaining this, she pulled out the flint and tinder she had been gifted in Rivendell. With skill she knocked a spark into a bit of dry grass. Soon after a merry fire was roaring in the pit. Boromir glared darkly at her before stalking off to his bedroll. Gimli, who had decided he liked the girls, was laughing so hard he fell off the back side of the log he had been sitting on. He had watched the two of them argue. Lisa hadn't more than twitched her tail at the burly man from Gondor. She had it right, actions would serve better than words.

When he had finally righted himself, he pulled out his pipe, lit it. Looking at Lisa who was warming her fingers over the crackling flames he mused, "Yes, I am quite sure you have some Dwarf in you somewhere, lass. Good for you. He needed to be taken down a peg or two."

Lisa winked at him, sketched a little half bow before made her way around the fire to the bedroll she would be sharing with Legolas. which was laid out right next to Karen's. She noticed Karen scratching at her arms. She had also pulled off her boots and stockings. She alternated between scratching her arms and feet. She always had been more susceptible to mosquitoes and sun than anyone Lisa had ever seen. She was about to pull something from her pack to offer it to her friend when Karen said, "Excuse me," jumping up running off into the trees.

Aragorn noticed this, opened his mouth to question it, but then realized she must have to relieve herself, so said nothing. Karen, meanwhile, was picking her way through the trees down to the stream. She had been trying for some time to ignore the itching, as well as the burning on her face and neck. Not only was she covered with bug bites, she had a sunburn to boot. She wished she had thought to ask the healers in Rivendell if they had anything to help in keeping the sun from scorching her. She didn't even have a hat. Figured. She would be blistered, itchy, achy, and just plain miserable, and she couldn't say a damn thing about it. Boromir would gleefully ride her about it, she was sure and she really didn't want to have to listen to it. While she had been sitting there scratching, she had come up with an idea she thought might at least lessen her discomfort. And since she wasn't going to win any beauty contests anyway, she figured she'd give it a try.

Reaching the stream, she scooped some mud, slathering it onto her arms. She sighed with orgasmic relief as the coolness washed over her. The itching began to abate. Encouraged, she spread more onto her feet and legs, her neck, and finally her face. It felt so good, so soothing, she didn't even care if she looked like someone in blackface. Not that there was anyone around here who would be offended by it anyway. Did they even have black people in Middle Earth? She wondered. She couldn't remember. Random thoughts bounced around in her head as she took a couple sips of the delicious, clear water. She got up then making her way back to the camp.

Since it was full dark by now, and the sky was clouded over, no one saw at first what she had done. She fully intended to just burrow into her blanket and try to get some rest. She sat down next to the fire, the light from the flames illuminated her face. Legolas burst out laughing. Of course, this prompted everyone to turn and stare in her direction. Karen felt her face heating up underneath her mud mask, but pretended she hadn't noticed the laugh, or the fact everyone was now looking at her. Until she heard her heart sister, who was supposed to be on her side no matter what, start snickering. "What the hell have you done to yourself, babe?" she asked between giggles.

"I got sunburned, and the mosquitoes are eating me alive. I thought it was pretty ingenious." Lisa stopped laughing, turning to silently hand Karen a small jar.

"What's this?"

"The elves gave it to me. It's an ointment for rashes and burns and such."

Karen's jealousy reared its ugly head. "Why would they give you some and not me? Oh, wait, I know why…" She glanced at Legolas, who was now looking at her with sadness. Looking away from the sympathy in his eyes at the rest of the group. They were all following every word. Well, what the hell else did they have to do? She noticed most of them had amused grins on their faces. She hated to be made fun of. She had thought once she got skinny, it wouldn't happen anymore. Well, just went to prove it wasn't her weight…it was just dumb old her. "Never mind!" she said through gritted teeth. She petulantly tossed the jar back at Lisa, pulling the blanket over her head, turning her back on all of them. She had known this was a mistake. She had been sucked in by the excitement and sense of adventure. She had thought even if she was worthless in her own world, maybe she could do something good here. Maybe she could find a way to be of some help. But as usual, she was just pathetic, stupid and in the way. She wondered if she could find her way back to Rivendell by herself, and get a one-way ticket back to reality. She snorted. _I'd probably just get lost and be stuck wandering Middle Earth till the end of my days_. With these cheerful thoughts, she fell asleep, not even bothering to eat.

Lisa felt guilty. She hadn't meant to make Karen feel bad. She really hadn't. Karen's idea was a good one. She was so cute sometimes, the way her mind worked. She sighed, she had to do better. She had to make sure Karen was looked after. It was after all the reason she had asked the Elves for the salve in the first place. She had remembered the times when Karen had been sun burned after just a little sun. She had meant to tell her about it, but with all the preparations she had just tucked it into her packs effectively forgetting about it. Legolas leaned over, "Will Karen be alright?" Lisa looked into his eyes, seeing he felt guilty as well.

"Yes, I am waiting for her to fall into a deep sleep. That way I can put this on her. Damn, mela nin, I didn't mean to hurt her. She is the most important thing in the whole world to me. Any world. Even more than you." Legolas smiled,

"That is how it should be. Go, tend your sister, Elentari. I am not going anywhere. She is deeply asleep." Lisa made a face at him before getting water and rags.

Karen was so exhausted she didn't even feel it when Lisa gently washed the mud away and applied the Elven ointment. The others watched as the tall elf like woman tended her friend. Gimli smiled, leaning over to whisper to Aragorn, "There is one thing those two bring to our party." Aragorn, who had been horrified to realize that Karen was in discomfort, looked down at the dwarf,

"What is that?" Gimli chuckled,

"I don't think there will ever be doldrums on this adventure." Aragorn watched Lisa smoothing salve onto Karen's arms. His heart fluttered, he wanted to go push Lisa out of the way. To tell Karen he would protect her. He felt a pain, he rose, walking from the camp into the night.

 **CHAPTER NINE**

Karen started awake. She was freezing, the fire seemed to have died down. Her sleep fogged mind realized it was the middle of the night. She lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what had awoken her. It was something other than being cold. There it was again! A tickle on her foot. Great. She probably had a snake or something equally disgusting sharing her bedroll with her. She opened her eyes to look around. She saw a large shape bending toward her. She couldn't tell what it was; it was too dark. Her first thought was that some wild animal was about to eat her foot. She screamed, jumping up. It was then she felt a tickling on her neck. Her hand shot up grabbing at her skin, coming away with a spider in her palm. She flung it away screaming as she jumped around. The animal shot off; she could see now it was a deer. As she flailed around, she tripped over Lisa and Legolas, who were just sitting up, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. She fell right on top of Boromir.

"Oof!" He grunted, as with warrior's reflexes, he vaulted to a standing position. Karen landed on her ass. Sword drawn, he scanned the area for the enemy. He could just see the deer sprinting away in the distance. He looked down. Karen was rolling around on the ground, beating at herself, shrieking like a banshee.

"Karen! What is it? What's wrong?" Lisa called, rushing over to her friend.

"She was frightened by a _deer_ ," Boromir explained with a nasty smile.

"That doesn't explain what she's doing now!" Lisa shot back. She grabbed Karen's shoulders shaking her. "What is _wrong_?"

"S…spider!" Karen shivered.

Lisa instantly jumped back, quivering with revulsion. She quickly checked to make sure it hadn't landed on her.

Karen looked around, suddenly realizing she had woken everyone. They were now staring grumpily at her. "I'm really sorry…" She sighed blushing. Checking her bedroll thoroughly, even going so far as to pick it up and shake it out, she laid it back down. Wishing a hole would just open up in the earth and swallow her.

Aragorn looked at the sky, which was just beginning to show a pink glow on the horizon. "No matter. We should be off soon anyway. Thank you for the wakeup call." He smiled at her. Karen could have run over and kissed him except he had a girlfriend. It was about the sweetest thing any guy had ever done for her.

Boromir began to grumble again as he packed his things. They heard, "useless, helpless… just a deer… a spider! I ask you…shouldn't have to put up with this…I am a son of Gondor!"

"Boromir!" Gandalf said sharply. He had been mostly silent up until now, but Boromir's constant complaints were liable to bring down the ladies' morale. The road was going to be long and hard enough without adding to the difficulty. "I understand your feelings, but you must trust Elrond's judgment. Give them a chance. They may surprise you." With that, the wizard turned, following Aragorn and the women.

Boromir shook his head, but ceased his mutterings. The group ate some apples and berries for breakfast, washing it down with a bit of the golden liquid the elves had given them. Once on the road they were silent for some time, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. The day was dawning, but the sun was hidden behind a heavy cloud cover. Everyone looked up at the pregnant clouds, dreading the moment when those clouds decided to unburden themselves. It was not going to be pleasant hiking in a downpour. They could not afford to lose time by sheltering out of the rain however so they would just have to slog through it.

Lisa smiled at Legolas before leaving him to walk beside Karen. She hooked her arm through Karen's leaning against her. "I'm sorry I laughed, babe. You were just so funny. I liked your idea, it was kind of smart. You just looked like a mud baby. You didn't need to be jealous though. I knew about your tendency to get burned…I asked the elves for help… well, anyway, here." She handed Karen the jar again. "I put some on you last night, and your bites and burn look like they're pretty much gone, but if you apply some regularly, they will stay gone."

Karen took the jar. "Thanks. I know I shouldn't be so sensitive. I can't help it. I just feel like a fish out of water. I haven't really been camping too much. I feel like I am the dumbest person here."

"I know you can't babe. You're just tender-hearted. Don't change. It's one of the things I love about you. As to the camping thing, if you don't know something, just ask me. Or Legolas. He won't lie to you or look at you funny for asking." Lisa kissed her cheek. Karen nodded as Lisa winked at her. "I will try to remember that." Lisa gave her a quick hug then hurried back up the line joining Legolas.

After a few hours, Aragorn called a halt. They rested beneath a large oak. Lisa leaned wearily back against the trunk of the great tree. Legolas sat beside her. They put their heads together, talking softly. Karen watched them, jealous and angry at herself for begrudging Lisa her happiness. Legolas laughed at something Lisa said, gave her a quick but deep kiss. He rose moving across the clearing to speak to Gandalf. Lisa let her head fall back against the bark, saw Karen looking at her, and grinned.

Swallowing the ball of envy threatening to choke her, Karen smiled back and lowered herself to the ground next to her friend. "I'm really happy for you." She said softly.

"I'm sorry about Aragorn," Lisa whispered. "But there are lots of handsome men in Middle Earth. You'll find someone, I'm positive of it."

Karen shrugged. "Maybe. I just-" she stopped abruptly, looking at Lisa curiously. Something was crawling on her neck. "Hey…you've got…" she gestured toward her friend, even as she sprang up backing away.

"What?" Lisa's face held confusion until she felt the tickling. Her hand slapped at her neck, coming away with little ant guts spread on her fingers. She felt another feather light tingle and jumped up with a shriek. Legolas rushed over. "What is it?"

Suddenly Lisa felt the tingles and tickles everywhere. She was positive she was now covered with ants. She began to dance around, crying and cursing the entire time. Gimli began to chuckle. The hobbits glanced at each other, nonplussed. The tall blond lady was now brushing at herself violently, as if she would like to take her own skin off. "Get them off! Get them the fuck off of me!"

Karen went to her friend, trying to get her to be still long enough to see if there were actually any more ants on her. "Lis! Stand still! I think they're gone, but I can't tell with you wiggling around like that. You're worse than I am." Lisa slowed her jiggling down slightly, so Karen could move around behind her. "Oh!"

"What? What is it?" Lisa asked with a quavering voice, nervous energy barely contained.

"Um…Legolas…could you come here, please?"

Legolas warily approached them. Karen didn't say anything, just pointed to the back of Lisa's head. From a safe distance, of course. "What is it?" Lisa screeched. "What's on me?" She lifted her hand to find out for herself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Karen commented, backing further away.

Boromir was growing angrier by the second. Were they not supposed to be moving quietly? These women, with their shrieking over…he assumed insects. Their noise would announce the party to any enemy in their vicinity. He wondered what would happen if he just… He snorted as he had an image of the women tied to the trunk of the oak. The rest of the party moving on…in blessed silence. Strangely, the vision shifted so only Karen was tied to the tree…naked…hmm. It was something he had not expected. Yes, she was pretty, but she was possibly the silliest creature he had ever met. She knew nothing about wood craft, or weaponry…he had actually been a bit envious when he'd overheard Lisa and Legolas's conversations. Lisa seemed quite knowledgeable about many things. He was beginning to realize _she_ at least might indeed be an asset to them. Then again… He glanced at the woman who was acting like she was being consumed by the ants that had gotten on her. He shook his head. His eyes slid to Karen… obviously as terrified as her friend… Why was he picturing her without any clothes on…and liking it?

Aragorn had been scouting ahead. Turning back, he heard the commotion long before he came back to the group. _What in the world was going on?_ He shook his head. He was beginning to regret bringing the women on this journey. No matter what the wizard and Elrond said. When he finally saw what was happening, he was even more confused. Lisa was dancing around hollering as if someone were trying to murder her. Gimli was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. The Hobbits were keeping their distance, as if they thought Lisa had gone crazy and would turn on them next. Gandalf was his usual enigmatic self, watching the scene and not commenting. Boromir was scowling and shaking his head. Karen was staring as she pointed at the back of Lisa's head. Legolas was reaching toward Lisa. He pulled something off her hair, causing Karen to shriek jumping up and down.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Ew! Lisa, you had a…thing in your hair!"

"What?" Lisa began to whip her head around, her long braid flying. The tail of it actually slapped Legolas in the face as he moved in front of Lisa. He held out the object in the palm of his hand. Lisa looked down. She immediately calmed reaching out to pick it up. "Oh," she said with relief. "It's just a twig. Kar, you scared me to death!" The 'twig' chose that moment to move. Lisa screamed bloody murder, dropping the stick bug. She ran to the other side of the tree. Her whole body kept involuntarily convulsing, as she muttered things like, "Fucking bugs! Hate them. Hate them!"

Karen apparently could not stop shivering either. "Ew…ew…yuck, yuck, yuck!"

Legolas picked the stick bug up. He walked toward Lisa. "Elentari…why do you react this way? It is just a tiny creature. It cannot harm you…"

Lisa drew one of her knives, backing away from Legolas. "Get that thing away from me!" She turned running up the path some distance. Karen joined her, Lisa facing the group her knife protectively between them and the bug. "Get rid of it before I turn it into chop suey!" They refused to rejoin the group until Legolas had gone some distance into the woods, in the opposite direction from them of course, to release the bug.

"Is it going to be like this for the entire journey?" Boromir said angrily, to no one in particular. "To be awoken in the middle of the night by an attack from a deer, and to have rest interrupted by mere insects? What's next? I said over and over it was a bad idea to have women along, but no one would listen to me. They are useless; a nuisance. How can we go quietly when they either won't stop talking or…giggling, or screaming as if they are being murdered…" his voice trailed off then when he looked up to find Karen on her knees, crying. Lisa still stood in the road, knife now at her side. A look of mortification on her beautiful face. A tear slid down one of her cheeks. "Oh for…now what?!"

"Boromir," Aragorn said sternly, "I know this is not an ideal situation. You do not know where they came from. I have been there, remember? They did not have to deal with these difficulties where they came from. While I did not anticipate these…disruptions. They are minor. We must make the best of it. If you cannot deal with it…" he looked down at his boots. He seemed ashamed to say the words that came out of his mouth next. "You will have to leave the group."

Boromir sputtered. "You mean you would choose…them…over me, a son of Gondor? A warrior?"

"We would have no choice," Gandalf said quietly. "Elrond has foreseen that they are essential to this quest Boromir."

Boromir looked like he was ready to pack it in right then. However, he took a deep breath, his fists clenching at his sides. He was an honor bound man. He had promised to go, protecting the ring bearer. No matter what he would not fail. He realized then he would have to apologize to the girls, although the thought made him want to vomit. He squared his shoulders before approaching them. Karen had risen but was still standing behind the protective stance of her heart-sister looking at him defiantly. Lisa shifted, raising her knife defensively between them. She was not easily intimidated. She might have been embarrassed, but she would die defending her sister. Boromir's respect of her grew a little more.

"Lisa, Karen…I apologize for..." he swallowed. "For my comments and my actions. I hope we can put this behind us and unite in our quest." He held out his hand. Lisa just stared at him, her blue eyes icy. Karen moved out, stepping around to take his hand. Only then did Lisa sheathe her blade. Boromir felt the electric tingle pass from Karen to him. He looked down at their hands. His large and rough. It made hers look so much smaller. He realized she was just a tiny thing, out here in the wild of the world. His guilt increased. He should want to protect her, not belittle her. His eyes met Lisa's, the ice had thawed, but she regarded him with a certain amount of contempt. Boromir seemed surprised as he released Karen's hand to offer it to Lisa. She looked at it a moment but then sighing took it.

"Shall we move on, then?" Gandalf said placidly, moving off into the woods.

Legolas fell into step beside Lisa and Karen, who had followed the hobbits. "Are you all right?" Legolas asked Lisa, reaching out to caress her face as they walked.

"Yes, I feel silly. I know I shouldn't react that way, but brrrrrrr they are just ugh." Legolas chuckled, kissing her quickly,

"I have faith you will adjust. Both of you." He winked at Karen before he left, his long legs carrying him to the front of the group.

Lisa took Karen's hand,

"Well that was a debacle." Karen snorted,

"You think? I swear Lisa, are we ever going to be able to do this?" Lisa stopped, allowing the hobbits to get a little further ahead.

"Yes Kar, I think we will. We just have to force ourselves to stop being ninnies about everything. Hard as fuck when you think about all the creepy crawlies." She shivered slightly. She looked up at the party, her eyes travelling past all of them to where Legolas stood on a rise. "I want to be worthy of his love Kar. I don't want him to ever regret meeting me." Karen hugged her,

"I don't think that is a possibility. He is over the moon for you. I just wish…" Lisa looked back at Karen, who was looking to where Aragorn walked with Gandalf.

"I don't know…" Her voice held just enough hesitation to make Karen look back at her,

"Don't know what?" Lisa hesitated but finally started walking again, Karen hurrying to keep up with her,

"Something is weird with Aragorn. One minute he seems to really be into you, and the next he's leaving the camp or absorbed in something else. I can't quite figure it out." Karen snorted,

"That because he's just trying to be nice." Lisa glanced at Karen, seeing the hope in her face,

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you, babe." Lisa left her then, having been long enough without her elf. Karen watched her jog easily up to where Legolas walked. She snorted as Lisa jumped onto the Elf's back, his arms coming up to catch her legs. She shook her head. Legolas not love Lisa? They were so sugar sweet, made her teeth ache to watch them. Her eyes slid to Aragorn. Had Lisa been right? She wanted with every fiber of her being for Lisa to be right. That something was wrong… something was keeping Aragorn from liking her. But what could it be? These thoughts kept her occupied for the rest of the day.

 **CHAPTER TEN**

Aragorn called a halt as the sun westered. They had travelled far, having gotten such an early start. Camp was struck quickly. Sam took over the fire, having used a sling to take down several rabbits that day. He soon had them cleaned, dropping them into a cook pot as the beginnings of a stew. He sent Merry and Pippin out hunting tubers and things to go into the stew. Boromir joined them, acting as protector for the small friends. Aragorn, sat smoking with Gimli as Lisa and Legolas moved off into the trees to a clearing still within sight of the group. Karen wandered after them when it seemed they were not going off to be alone. Gandalf settled himself next to Gimli. Pulling out his own pipe, he commented,

"This should prove interesting to watch." Gimli looked over at him, blowing out a ring of smoke.

"What will?" Aragorn asked. Gimli pointed with the stem of his pipe to where Legolas stood, arms crossed watching Lisa. Karen sat on the ground next to him. His eyes went to Lisa as she drew her knives. She stood still only for a moment before she began to move. Aragorn recognized it immediately, though Lisa was moving slowly and carefully. It was a series of movements he had seen Legolas perform with much greater skill. She finished relatively where she started. He heard Legolas' voice, seeing Lisa turn to listen to him. She then turned back to start the routine over again. They repeated this for almost an hour. The three sat on the rock watching in amazement as Lisa became increasingly more fluid in her movements. On her final set, Gimli commented,

"Is it just me, or is the lass picking this up more quickly than she should?" Gandalf grunted but said nothing. Aragorn's voice was tinged with amazement,

"No, it isn't you. She is either a natural, or…" He let the statement hang on the air. They watched as Legolas met her on the field as she sheathed her knives, wrapping her in his arms to lift her off the ground. Lisa's delighted laughter reaching their ears. Just when they thought the show was over, Lisa called Karen out. Legolas now went to the edge of the clearing to sit. Lisa had Karen pull her sword. Lisa pulled what looked like colored string from her pocket, she tied these around a dead tree at various levels. Stepping to Karen, she took Karen's short sword. She then surprised Aragorn by dropping into the same stance he remembered her taking from the cabin. Showing Karen how to stand. Handing the blade back to Karen, she stepped back to watch her friend try to copy her. Lisa patiently adjusted Karen's legs and arms until she could bark, "Defend!" and Karen drop into the correct stance. By then, the darkness had crept in, cloaking them almost to the point Aragorn couldn't see them anymore.

Karen wandered back into the camp alone. Merry, Pippin and Boromir entered from a different direction laden with goodies. There was great ruckus as Sam saw them. Soon there was peeling and chopping going on by the cook pot. Boromir came over to sit with the men,

"This is a nice area. There is a small lake and plenty of wild food here." Gimli chuckled,

"It is a nice spot for a rest." Gandalf chuckled,

"I think that we are all agreed that it would not be too bad of an idea to stay here for an extra day. Some of us are unused to travelling and I think it may be a good thing to allow them some rest." Boromir glanced at Gimli who was grinning, then to Gandalf who puffed his pipe, eyebrows raised innocently. He turned to speak with Aragorn but the ranger had walked over to Karen who was sitting on her bedroll watching the Hobbits.

"What did I miss?" His query held confusion.

"Nothing you won't see tomorrow. I think some of your worries will be relieved." Gimli stood knocking his pipe out on the stump next to him. Boromir said nothing as he watched the dwarf walk over to inquire on dinner.

Karen looked up to see Aragorn approaching her. She felt her cheeks heat slightly. What could he possibly have to say to her? She hoped he hadn't seen Lisa teaching her how to do basic sword work. Legolas had complimented her on how fast she learned, but Karen had seen Lisa. Lisa was moving so fast at the end even Legolas had muttered under his breath, "Natural… she is a beautiful natural, my Elentari."

Aragorn stopped, squatting down so she didn't have to crane her neck to look up at him,

"They are off for some alone time I take it?" Oh was _that_ all he wanted? To see where Lisa and Legolas were?

"Yes." She said, looking at her hands so she could hide her disappointment. Her eyes snapped up to meet his in the next moment,

"You did well out there this evening. It is rare for a grown adult to take to using a sword quickly, yet you look to be ready for point work. This was your first lesson yes?" Karen blushed, he had seen her. He had watched Lisa teaching her how to stand, but he was complimenting her. She nodded, not sure what to say to him. He smiled. She returned it shyly. All the sudden, his head snapped to the side, and he rose, walking over to the fire. Karen blinked after him. She shrugged, wondering what the heck had just happened. She glanced over at Gandalf who was looking at the ranger with a strange look on his shaggy face. Karen looked back to Aragorn, starting to wonder if Lisa had been right.

Lisa watched Karen walk back toward camp. She felt arms come around her waist,

"You meleth nin, were spectacular." Legolas' breath tickled her ear. She turned in his arms pressing her body into his,

"No Karen was. Did you see how fast she picked that up? I am so proud of her. She will also feel less like a helpless girl once she knows she can defend herself. Legolas looked into her eyes,

"We should work on bow as well. I would rather keep both of you far from close combat as possible." Lisa's eyes narrowed, she shoved his arms away.

"Legolas, I will not be coddled or put in a box. I will fight alongside my comrades. Do not think for one second that you or anyone else will stop me." She started to turn away from him, hot tears of anger slipping from her eyes. Legolas caught her wrist,

"Elentari, I do not wish to put you in a box. I just cannot bear the thought of someone hurting you. I could not face the ages without you." She stopped, her head hanging,

"The same thoughts cross my mind. Yet, I don't ask you to stay out of a fight Legolas." He pulled her roughly back into his embrace,

"Then I shall not ask you to either. Just know that I love you Elentari, with all that I am." Her arms snaked up to encircle his neck,

"I love you Lorellin." He chuckled,

"Dream?" Lisa smiled,

"You are my dream come true Legolas, I never want you to forget that." His lips met hers, gently. As their tongues met, she molded her body to his, her hand stroking him,

"Do we have to go back?" she murmured. He groaned softly,

"No. Come." He took her hand, leading her into the forest away from camp.

Legolas and Lisa did not return for dinner. Karen grinned to herself as she ate the rabbit stew, proud of herself for at least trying it. She found it to be very good, and actually asked Sam shyly for a second bowl. They still weren't back when the hobbits turned in for the evening. Boromir followed shortly thereafter, Karen saw him looking at her through the fire. Well it looked like he was looking at her, but he could have been contemplating the fire. Rolling her eyes at herself, she crawled into her own bedroll. She heard a noise nearby. Lifting her head, she saw Lisa coming back into camp. She went to the bedroll she shared with Legolas. Sitting she pulled her boots off,

"Have fun, hussy?" Karen said quietly. Lisa snickered,

"You have noooo idea." She stretched. Karen saw Legolas over by the cook pot, scooping out a bowl of stew. He brought the bowl over and sat next to Lisa, handing her a spoon. They began to eat, out of the same bowl. Legolas handed her some of the flat bread Sam had made to go with the dinner. Lisa dipped it into the bowl and offered it to Legolas who took a bite, while looking into her eyes. Karen rolled hers, flipped over and closed her eyes. Those two. She was asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Karen woke slowly. She sat up, looking around the camp. Everyone was still asleep. She looked up at the sky, the sun had been up for over an hour she guessed. She wondered if there was a problem, but then Gimli began snoring loudly. Shrugging she got up, pulling her wash things from her pack. She remembered Merry mentioning there was a small lake nearby. She left the camp, in the direction Merry had pointed, crossing her fingers she would not get lost. The lake came into view a short while later. Karen breathed a huge sigh of relief. She bathed quickly in the cold water, happy she could get the grime from the last few days off her. She dressed in a fresh shift, skirt and blouse. She walked back to camp, a smile on her face. She heard movement as she neared. She found Sam building the fire back up. He had a small cauldron of water set over it. She walked back to her bedroll to sit and comb her hair. Lisa stirred next to her, snuggling into Legolas, who was awake looking down at her as she slept curled into him. He reached out to tickle her nose. Karen watched, fascinated. Legolas had figured out the trick to waking Lisa up. You didn't just go in and wake her heart-sister. Lisa had a tendency to be violent when approached with shaking or things like that. It was a symptom of her past trauma. Yet Legolas, patiently, stroked her, tickled her nose, causing Lisa to come up from her sleep with a smile already stretching her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Lorellin." She murmured as she released him so he could rise. He rolled slightly to kiss her deeply. Karen looked away, the kiss was one of deep passion. She looked back when she heard Lisa sigh. Legolas was up, walking into the woods. Karen looked down at Lisa who was stretching like a cat in the bedroll.

"God what I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee." She said by way of greeting. Karen snorted,

"I know what you mean. Sam is working his magic though. Maybe he has an idea on something that would be close." Lisa rolled onto her side,

"Any idea why we haven't been prodded into wakefulness before now? We should have been on the road ages ago." Karen shook her head, but Aragorn answered from his bedroll.

"Gandalf and I decided to give ourselves a short break. We will be back on the road tomorrow." Lisa made a face as she looked at Karen, which said,

"Well alrighty then." But since Aragorn couldn't see it, Karen just smiled.

Legolas came back, just as Lisa sat up. He pulled a comb from his packs before settling himself next to Lisa. Reaching out, he pulled her so he had access to her hair. She twisted to kiss him,

"Give me a minute Lorellin, it's my turn." She said as she stood. She left camp in a slightly different direction. She was soon back, walking over to pester Sam about something hot to drink. Sam pulled out his dandelion root, and soon had a pot steeping on a rock, as Lisa hovered impatiently. Karen glanced at Legolas who was still waiting for her to return,

"What is that Lisa called you earlier?" Legolas grinned softly,

"It is the Elvish word for dream. Lorellin." Karen grinned, she could see Lisa choosing it for Legolas. She knew how long Lisa had dreamed of being where she was now. She frowned,

"Did you tell her the word?" Legolas shook his head,

"No. I was surprised when she used it last night." Karen looked to where Lisa was getting two mugs of whatever it was Sam had made. She then walked over to see both Karen and Legolas looking at her with identical expressions on their faces. She handed a mug to Karen,

"Yeeeees?" She said as she sat down in front of Legolas, finally letting him have her hair. Karen shrugged,

"I asked Legolas what you called him." Lisa grinned at Karen,

"Did he tell you?" Karen nodded, sipping the hot drink. It was delicious, sweet and sort of reminded her of coffee. Lisa went on, "Well, you know how true it is." She didn't elaborate, but Karen grinned at her letting her know she indeed knew the depth and truth of it.

"How did you know the word? Did you ask Aliniel?" Lisa frowned for a minute, then shrugged,

"I probably did, or one of the others. I can't remember." Karen met Legolas' eyes over Lisa's shoulder. He smiled, continuing to comb Lisa's hair. Lisa closed her eyes, enjoying the attention as well as her cuppa. Leaving Karen free to think. While it was possible for Lisa to have just picked the word up somewhere, she rather doubted it. She thought about yesterday, watching Lisa as she moved across the ground, the blades in her hands moving faster and faster as she practiced. Legolas had called her a natural. Karen looked over to see Gandalf intently watching the three of them. She was almost positive the wizard had heard their conversation. Maybe she should ask him about it. Then she made a wry face. No, she was pretty sure Gandalf would give her the same line as he had in Rivendell. She decided she would start watching though. It was almost as if more of the Elf side Lisa wished to be was peeking out.

Everyone woke in stages, enjoying the lassitude of the lack of pressure. Sam made them a huge breakfast of bacon, biscuits and eggs. Legolas finished braiding Lisa's hair. It was gorgeous, three braids that looped back on themselves, leaving the tails hanging down Lisa's back. Karen wished she had the nerve to ask Legolas to do her hair. She settled for asking Lisa, who sat for a half an hour, combing the snarls out of her hair.

"Jeez Kar, I thought you said you brushed it." Karen winced as Lisa tried to carefully untangle a knot.

"I DID! It just keeps tangling back up." Lisa leaned forward to hug her.

"We will fix that." After Lisa had worked all the snarls out, she deftly wove it into a French braid, leaving the tail hanging long. It felt like it was going to fall out, but when she moved her head experimentally, nothing came loose. She turned to hug Lisa,

"Thanks babe. Maybe now it won't be so bad." Lisa chuckled,

"Bane of long hair, but any time you need it honey, just ask." She looked around, everyone was lounging, resting. Karen knew Lisa was getting bored. Her heart-sister didn't like to sit still for long.

"Want to practice with me?" She asked. Lisa's eyes lit up,

"Sure! We have all day too!" Karen grabbed her sword. Lisa armed herself, buckling the knives onto her back. Legolas didn't move from where he sat talking to Aragorn. Lisa waved at him, then linked her arm through Karen's. They walked out of camp to where they had practiced the night before giggling and chatting as they walked. They didn't hear the slight scramble from the camp as everyone scrambled for a decent position to watch from.

Legolas watched this with amusement. Boromir with slight confusion, it was he that asked,

"Is there something I should be made aware of?" Gimli chuckled,

"Remember what I told you yesterday? Find a good seat man, I think you will find yourself surprised." Boromir snorted in disbelief, though he took the dwarf's advice, pulling the leather strap he was repairing over to where he could lean against a fallen log.

Legolas was beaming with pride as he listened to Aragorn and Gimli speculate as to how the girls were going to start. He chuckled to himself. Lisa would be a bit of a peacock if she knew the attention they were getting. Karen though… he worried about her. He had no doubt something slumbered within the gentle lady. He honestly hadn't had a chance to get to know her really, his attention had been on his Elentari. He should though, Elentari loved the woman more than him she said. He smiled, he was glad that they had that strong of a bond. If something ever happened to… no… he shoved the thought away. It left, but not without leaving a shadow on his heart. He looked to where Lisa was waiting for Karen to tie her skirt up. The friends were still chattering at each other. He tuned everyone else out, training his ear to hear what Elentari was saying,

"…Karen, you can't imagine. He has stamina. I mean, I haven't had sex in so damn long." Karen snickered,

"Wearing you out is he?" Lisa's snorted with laughter,

"No. Well… maybe a little… but I am sooooo not complaining." Karen sighed,

"Faramir just didn't cut it… he was so sweet… so gentle. It was nice don't get me wrong." Lisa began stretching. Legolas was certain the girls would die of mortification had they known that he was listening. He wore Lisa out? It made him grin stupidly enough Gimli looked at him,

"Lad? Are you quite alright?" Legolas snapped his attention away from the girls.

"I am fine." Gimli snorted,

"I think you have it pretty bad for the Lady Lisa, see that you don't screw it up." Legolas frowned down at the dwarf, then saw he was serious.

"Why would I want to do that? Elentari is…" he sighed, then grinned, "A dream come true." Gimli chuckled,

"Yep, you have it bad. You think good old Ada will approve?" Legolas scowled,

"He does not rule my heart, Gimli. He really has nothing to say on the matter." Gimli's eyebrows rose,

"Well, good for you, lad. She deserves such loyalty. I overheard them talking the other day. I didn't mean to mind." He suddenly became uncomfortable. Legolas lay a hand on the dwarf,

"What did you hear?" Gimli looked at Legolas, then to where Lisa had started the lesson, snapping Karen into defense position.

"The lass for some reason doesn't think she is worthy of your love. She is afraid she is going to disappoint you somehow."

Gimli watched as his words hit home. Legolas' eyes widened as they flicked to Lisa and back to him.

"How could she think that?" Legolas' voice held confusion. Gimli sat next to him,

"I think, though I am in no way certain, that those two women have had a rough life before they came here. It is under the surface, and in the things they say, the way… oh don't listen to this old dwarf. I have just grown fond of them. I wish to keep them from harm's way." Legolas grinned over at him,

"Just don't tell Elentari that. She is determined to carry her weight and as she puts it 'fight alongside her comrades.'" Gimli chuckled,

"I am still sure the lass has dwarf in her somewhere." Legolas snorted,

"No… she is just Elentari." Gimli pulled out his pipe,

"That she is."

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Lisa tied the strings to the dead tree again. Karen was dropping into her defend stance, over and over again. Lisa turned to lean on the tree, watching her.

"OK, hand the sword to me." Karen straightened up, handing the sword to Lisa. Lisa cracked her neck as she got the heft of it. She faced the tree,

"OK watch me carefully. This is what you're going to work on next." Lisa dropped into defense, then shifted her feet, swinging the sword to hit the middle string. She then shifted back to defend. She looked at Karen,

"That would be like hitting someone in the torso. The red string at the top is a head." Lisa pointed with the tip of the sword, "The green, a leg shot. Got that so far." Karen nodded. Lisa shifted into defend, then moved to attack three times. Each time she swung the sword she hit a different level. Once she was done, she stood back handing the sword back to Karen. "OK your turn babe. You can do this." Karen took same spot. She dropped into defend, trying to copy Lisa. Lisa waited until Karen had swung three times. Lisa stepped forward, helping Karen get her foot work right. After which she let Karen just go at it. She watched for a while longer, to be sure Karen had it pretty well before walking out to the center of the clearing to practice her knives.

"This is what you've been waiting for." Aragorn leaned over to comment to Boromir. "Watch." Indicating Lisa with his chin. Boromir put the strap down. He had watched Lisa instructing her friend on basic sword work. He had to admit that the woman knew what she was doing with the basics, didn't mean she could handle a direct confrontation though. Lisa stood still in the center of the clearing for a long moment. Then she moved, slowly, at first. He glanced at Legolas whose eyes were riveted to her moving figure. Boromir looked back at Lisa, she was moving quicker now. Over and over she repeated the same movements, until she was flying over the surface of the clearing. He looked back at Legolas. The Elf shone with pride and love. Boromir felt a surge of jealousy as his eyes went back to Lisa. She was moving with a speed suggesting she had been long in the training of this form of fighting. Movement caught his attention, Legolas had risen to go to his packs. He picked his knives up, strapping them on, he moved through the trees. Gimli chuckled,

"Oh now this should be good." Boromir huffed,

"She is good at practicing I will say that. And the Lady Karen seems to be picking up the sword rather well. It would not be a bad thing if we all knew the proper use of our weapons." Merry and Pippin who were eating apples nearby chimed together,

"Would you teach us Boromir?" Boromir grinned at them,

"It would be my honor Master Hobbits." There was a clang of metal on metal. Boromir swung around, to see Legolas engaging Lisa in combat. He could see while Legolas was holding back, but he wasn't treating her like a complete fool though. He watched intently as they sparred, working faster into a heated battle. Finally, Legolas stepped back calling hold. Lisa stopped, sheathing her knives before bending over, obviously out of breath. Legolas walked to her. They spoke for a few minutes, then Legolas turned to where Karen had stopped to watch at the first clash of blade on blade. He walked over to her as Lisa wandered back to camp. Lisa looked up to see all the members of the party were staring at her. She grinned awkwardly at them before asking Sam,

"Got any fresh water?" Sam leapt up to pour Lisa a mug which she accepted gratefully. Drinking it down, she handed the mug back to Sam, who refilled it. She sipped the second mug, turning back to watch as Legolas instructed Karen. Aragorn coughed slightly acquiring Lisa's attention,

"Well done. Legolas told me you are new to the knives?" Lisa nodded, blushing. Aragorn smiled, "You are a natural. Never before have I seen someone take to them with such speed." Lisa's blush increased,

"Thank you. I just know I need to be ready. You cannot be responsible for my safety nor Karen's." Gimli cut in,

"I can see we will not have to. You are indeed a warrior lass. Keep practicing like that and nothing will stop you." Lisa's smile was brilliant. She turned to where Karen was still working under the eyes of Legolas. She was improving quickly as well. She glanced over at Gandalf who had been strangely silent. Aw, who was she kidding, the wizard knew stuff he wasn't wanting to share. That crap about the journey and changing… Lisa shook her head, but as she met the Wizard's eyes, he winked at her. She grinned.

Legolas watched Karen intently, she was going to be a good swordswoman if she kept learning at this place. Already she was hitting the makeshift pell with accuracy and increased speed. He let her work until he saw her muscles were fatiguing.

"Good! Stop now, you will only frustrate yourself if you continue." Karen lowered the sword.

"How did you know I was getting frustrated?" She grinned at him. He returned it,

"I was watching your face. You started to get tired but were determined to keep going as long as I wanted you too." She shrugged,

"If I don't push myself, I feel like I won't be any good. I have the weirdest feeling that things are not going to stay quiet for long." Legolas looked at her,

"Yes, a shadow has been growing in my mind as well. Walk with me. You need to cool your muscles or they will become stiff." She fell in step beside him. "How long have you known Elen… Lisa?" Karen chuckled,

"If you choose to call her Elentari, Legolas, it is alright with me. I think it fits her really. Even if I don't know what it means." Legolas actually blushed,

"It means Star Queen." Karen giggled,

"Does _she_ know what it means?" He glanced at her,

"Yes, she knows. Why?" Karen snorted, answering his original question rather than opening up that particular can of worms.

"I have known Lisa for a long while. We met in high school. We almost didn't like each other if you can believe it." Legolas smiled,

"High school?" Karen coughed slightly,

"Sorry, high school is where human children go to be taught. We start in primary school, where we learn how to read and write. Then we learn other things as we progress. The highest level of schooling is University." Legolas nodded,

"We have something similar, though the highest learning goes to the scholars." Karen was suddenly curious, well she always was but hearing Legolas made her intensely want to know,

"What kinds of things do Elves study?" Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth,

"Well, as children we learn things like reading and writing. Other languages if we desire. Then there is music. We all know many songs and how to compose them. We learn about our history and the stars. As we grow older, we learn how to defend ourselves. Though, only a few maids continue with that particular track of learning. Many women choose to learn how to create things. There are so many things one can learn, apprentice in to become master." Karen saw the change in his face, a slight sadness, quickly covered with a smile,

"You wanted to do some of these things, didn't you? But you're a…" He nodded,

"Yes, I left home so that I could have a bit of freedom. My father sent me to find Aragorn. I am sure he expects me to return someday." Karen felt suddenly very sad, as if she knew Legolas would never return home. She shuddered. Legolas stopped,

"What is it?" His eyes met hers, she looked away,

"I just keep thinking about how much danger we are all in. It scares me." Legolas smiled, impulsively pulling her in for a hug,

"Yes there will be danger. I know some of my friends may die. I am certain however if it is within my power I would keep death from us." Karen who had been shocked to find Legolas' arms around her, relaxed hugging him back. His scent was pleasant, soothing, the smell of summer in the forest. Grasses and green things. She drew back,

"I was telling you how Lisa and I almost didn't like each other." He grinned,

"Yes, please tell me." Karen told him the story, how Lisa had been the new kid coming into class one day. She was dressed in a black tee-shirt and jeans. Her blond hair streaked with purple. She had sat in the back of class, ignoring everyone. Karen had instantly gotten the bitch vibe. She then had to explain what a bitch was. They found a shady spot, still away from camp and sat. Legolas looking at Lisa from time to time. She was chatting with Aragorn and Gimli. Every once in a while, she looked over to where he and Karen sat. Karen finished the story, telling him how Lisa had walked by Karen in the library the second day to find Karen reading a book from an author she liked. They had struck up a conversation and all these years later had developed a friendship closer than mere friends. They were heart-sisters. Legolas watched Lisa rise, walking toward where they were,

"That is how I feel about Aragorn. It is like we should have had the same parents. I would die for him and I have no doubt he would do the same for me." Lisa stopped a short distance away,

"Is this a private conversation?" She looked at Karen who grinned,

"No, Legolas wanted to know how long we've known each other." Lisa's mouth stretched into a wide grin,

"You tell him you thought I was a bitch?" Karen sniggered,

"Yes, and then I had to explain it to him." Lisa laughed as she dropped to the ground so they created a circle. Legolas reached out to caress her cheek,

"I cannot imagine you being so." Lisa and Karen burst into laughter, though Lisa answered,

"Oh, I can be! Just wait! I am sure that I will show you the bitch at some point." Legolas looked at Karen who nodded,

"She will. My guess is that Boromir will push her buttons too far at some point." She then blushed. Lisa put a hand on her arm,

"No, you're right. His mouth will be the death of me." Legolas frowned,

"Whenever you two talk to each other, it is like you speak a different language." Lisa blushed this time, but Karen said,

"I'm sorry. Um… shit what did I say Lis?" Lisa snickered,

"You said Boromir will push my buttons… then I said he pisses me off. When we say pissed off… well, it just means that it makes me angry… like really angry." Legolas' expression cleared,

"Mayhap you would give me a dictionary to keep track of your words." Karen burst out laughing as Lisa beamed at him,

"You just told a joke didn't you?" She then frowned, "That was a joke right?" He chuckled, pulling her into his lap,

"Yes Elentari, it was a joke." Karen rolled her eyes, ok time to go. She stood,

"Well I am going to go see if there is anything for lunch." Lisa who was looking into Legolas' eyes, waved a hand absently at her. Legolas though looked up,

"Alright. You did well today. I couldn't be happier if I was really your teacher." Karen's smile lit up the area,

"Thank you Legolas. That means a lot." She looked at Lisa who was grinning like an idiot, "What twat waffle?" Lisa snorted,

"I told you so! You don't suck! Love you heffalump." Karen smiled,

"Love you too." She then left the two love birds to find food. She felt light, happy for the first time in days. Legolas had said she did well. She didn't think he was the type to flatter just for the hell of it. Maybe she would be useful.

Gandalf watched Karen with interest as she interacted with Legolas. He knew there was something powerful going on with Lisa and the Elf, but he was pleased to see Karen also forming bonds within the group. He had worried she would not. She was very hard on herself most of the time. Lisa was a constant warrior against her negative thought process. Not that Lisa didn't have her difficulties. He saw the look of determination crossing Lisa's features from time to time. She was quiet in her worries. She didn't voice them. He glanced at Karen again, well maybe Lisa did voice them, to Karen. He looked at Legolas, wondering if the Elf knew how insecure his love was. He heard Gimli telling the elf what he had heard, seen the shock. He knew Legolas would not forget those words. It would be interesting to watch how he dealt with them.

Legolas pulled Lisa into his lap as Karen rose to walk back toward the camp. He suddenly remembered Elrond's vision had included Karen's use of magic. He had seen no sign of this so far, yet he felt something lay dormant within the fiery red-head. Chewing on the stem of his pipe he considered. He could wait to see if Karen's magic awoke on its own, or he could begin teaching her now. He knew what he must do. There wasn't time to fool around with letting it come when it wanted to. If she didn't have control of it when it did show up, things could go disastrously wrong. For all of them. Deciding, he knocked his pipe out, stowing it safely in his robes,

"Lady Karen." He called as she walked into camp dropping her sword on her bedroll. "A word if you would be so kind." Karen smiled at him wearily,

"Sure." Sam who had been waiting for her to return took her a mug of water. She accepted it gratefully, drinking it slowly as she walked to where the wizard sat.

"What is it?" She asked sinking to the log next to Gandalf,

"I would like to know a few things." Karen frowned slightly,

"Alright?" The Wizard's eyes looked into hers penetratingly,

"Have you a favorite element?" Karen instantly replied,

"Water." Gandalf harrumphed,

"Have you ever made the tides come to you?" Karen looked at him as if he had grown another head,

"Um… No." Her voice was slightly sarcastic. Nonplussed Gandalf continued,

"You ever stare into flames and try to make them go where you want them to?" Karen was starting to think the Wizard had gone off his rocker,

"Um… noooo." Gandalf sighed,

"What about storms? Do you like them?" Karen nodded.

"But no I haven't ever done anything with them." Gandalf looked intensely into her face,

"Have you ever wished for a breeze to have one show up?" Karen thought about it, honestly, she had to answer,

"Well, I am sure it was coincidence but…" A breeze rose slightly, lifting the Wizard's beard. He began to smile,

"Air it is then." Karen made a face, yes she'd been thinking about a breeze, but she didn't ask one to come. Gandalf's eyes crinkled as he smiled down at her. "I would begin your magical training. Elrond saw in his vision you held energy in your hands as a weapon. He didn't specify however what kind of energy. Now I know, you have the power of Air within you. You will be able to call the winds, lightening and storms." Karen snorted,

"Somehow I doubt that. I am just me. Nothing magical about me." Gandalf chuckled,

"It is dormant within you yes, but the breeze that came just now came because it recognized you. Are you ready to begin?" Karen looked around. Everyone was trying to act like they weren't listening. Though to Karen, it was obvious they were holding their collective breaths waiting on her answer. She leaned over, whispering as quietly as she could,

"I am willing, though I doubt you will be successful. I just don't want to do it here with everyone watching me. I don't want to look like an idiot." The Wizard said nothing, but rose. He walked out of the camp in the direction of a small hill. Karen sighed, was she supposed to follow? Shrugging she did, figuring Gandalf would shoo her back if he didn't want her to follow him.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

Lisa leaned back so she was cradled in Legolas' arms, "I am glad you and Karen get along. It is hard when my heart-sister doesn't like who I love." Legolas stroked her cheek,

"Yes, she is an amazing woman, even if she doesn't realize it." Lisa frowned,

"No, she doesn't. Everyone else can see how awesome she is, except her. I really hope that this journey helps her." Legolas leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I am certain it will Elentari. I have a question for you though." Her eyes met his,

"OK?" Her body tensed, slight hesitation evident in her voice, as if she was waiting for him to say something she wasn't going to like. He read this, immediately changing what he was going to ask to,

"Do you think that I might be of some help there?" She relaxed, beaming at him,

"YES! She has heard it from me often enough, she ignores it mostly now. Honestly, Lorellin, she is an incredible person. She has just been beat down to think she is worthless." Legolas searched her face, he saw Lisa's own personal feelings echoed in her words about Karen. Instinctively he pulled her closer. He knew better than to say anything. Lisa was intensely private, holding her pain close to her heart. His heart broke knowing that even though she loved him, she chose not to talk about her worries and fears with him. He thought about Gimli's words, how she had said she wanted to be worthy of his love. It confused him to think she would feel she needed to be "worthy". He had been quiet too long for she asked,

"Where did you go Lorellin?" He looked down at her,

"I was just thinking mela nin. I love you to the end of eternity. You know this right?" She looked away from him,

"Yes, I know." He pulled her face back so he could look into her eyes,

"Yet, you doubt me?" The sorrow in those words caused tears to well in her eyes.

"I want to… I just can't help thinking you could find someone better than me. I love you with all that I am. But I am not an Elf. I am just a stranger here in these lands. I pray every day I will not be sent back to where I came from. That I will be worthy of remaining here… with you." Legolas listened to her words, hearing the despair in them. He gathered her even closer, his arms holding her tightly to him,

"Elentari. I would not let them send you away. I would die first. I dreamed of you before you came here. I've lived many years with the dream of you in my heart. Now that I have you, I will never let you go. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Lisa buried her face in his chest, her arms snaking around to hold him as tightly as he held her,

"You dreamed of me? Really? Not just an idea of love, but me specifically?" he chuckled,

"Yes, I memorized your eyes and smile. It was your eyes I saw that first night. I knew you then. It didn't matter that you thought yourself undesirable, to me you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Had Aragorn decided he was in the wrong place, I would have stolen you away anyway." She pulled back,

"Aragorn questioned us?" Legolas made a face, that was all she had heard? Sighing,

"He only asked if I was certain we were at the right location." Lisa's face held doubt, "Meleth nin… that was not the point I was making. I was telling you I loved you long before I met you. That my heart has been yours and ONLY yours for longer that I can even remember." Her eyes shone with tears again,

"Only mine?" Haldir of Lorien flitted into his mind. He pushed the vision away,

"You are the Only. Woman. For. Me." Lisa looked into his eyes, reading the love and welcome there. She would always find herself at home in his arms. She smiled at him. He on the other hand saw the fear, closely guarded, deep within her eyes. She hid it well, but for someone who was making it a habit to memorize her, it was plain as day. So when she went to get up, he let her.

"I need to be alone for a while Lorellin." Her voice was tight with suppressed emotion. Reaching up, he squeezed her fingers,

"I will be here upon your return." Turning, she left without another word.

The camp had long disappeared before Gandalf stopped. Turning he saw Karen was indeed following him. He smiled,

"Is here to your liking?" Karen looked around,

"Good as any. I just didn't want to be laughed at." He moved his staff from one hand to the other,

"My dear, you will be a formidable foe, once you have had sufficient training. Already, you and your sister are showing signs of what Elrond and I have foreseen." Karen looked into his face, searching it for any hint of untruth. Finding only direct honesty, she smiled,

"Really? I feel like I am miles behind Lisa." Gandalf chuckled,

"She is an amazing woman, however, I would bet that she had at least a little training back in your world." Karen nodded,

"She did." Gandalf lay a hand on Karen's shoulder,

"Then who is actually learning faster?" Karen snorted,

"I still say Lisa." Gandalf, smiled,

"She will not have the power you will have. She will be a warrior yes, but she will never know command of the magic. Shall we begin?" Karen looked at him, eyes wide and filled with fear,

"Do you really think I have magic?" Gandalf chuckled again,

"Yes, my dear, it slumbers within you, shall we wake it up?" Shifting nervously, Karen grinned.

He spent the next hour, explaining power, how it was formed, how she if she looked could see the ebb and flow of magical energy around her. He taught her how to look, catching her as she fell back when she saw the energy for the first time. He steadied her as she looked around everywhere. At the pure green of living things, the yellow and blue of the air. The warm brown of the earth. There was no water nearby, but she found the water deep beneath her feet, a clear blue-green flowing deep within the earth. Gandalf's eyes widened as she described it to him. This was her first experience seeing the energy around her, yet she found the water deep below their feet. He knew then, Karen would possibly be the greatest sorceress Middle Earth had ever known. He kept this to himself, as he didn't think Karen would deal well with the information. He half considered having a talk with her sister, but then decided against it. He knew the two shared everything. Whatever he said to Lisa would get back to Karen, and vice versa. He decided to try a simple spell, just to see if she could do it.

"Ok, young one, come back to this plane." Karen blinked allowing the sight to shift to one much less colorful. She almost wished she would just walk around using the sight, but she figured it might get a bit tricky. The way the energy moved and collected, she would either walk into a tree or try to step over a puddle of energy, high stepping on straight bare ground. Didn't mean she wasn't going to check out how humans and Elves looked when she used it.

"What's next?" she asked eagerly. Gandalf smiled,

"I want you to call lightening." She blinked at him,

"Isn't that dangerous?" Gandalf held out his hands, electric energy began to move like a tesla coil between his palms. Karen stared fascinated,

"Wow that's cool." She put her hands out, willing herself to do what Gandalf said. Nothing happened. She made a frustrated noise, steadying herself to try again. Gandalf let her go for a moment then asked,

"How are you calling it?" She looked at him,

"I was just wanting to do what you did." Gandalf's laugh was jovial,

"You have it almost right, you have to will it, but you also have to see the lightening. You like blue yes?" She nodded slowly, Gandalf put his hands together creating blue lightening in his hands. Showing her how to form it into a crackling ball of energy. Karen squealed,

"I can make it blue?!" She immediately put her hands together, seeing a blue bit of lightening forming in her hands. There was a spark, then nothing. Encouraged, she tried again, the blue spark came but fizzed out quickly. She looked up at Gandalf who was beaming,

"Keep trying. It will come. You have to form the channels for magic to flow through you. You have it started, if you keep at it, the channel will widen and your magic will grow." Karen tried again, she held the tiny spark for a bit longer this time.

Gandalf let her work for a while, then suddenly he looked back to where the camp lay,

"We should head back. I think your sister needs you." Karen instantly lost the spark she had been holding,

"Lisa? What?" She turned, running back the way they had originally come. All thought of magic gone from her mind. Gandalf smiled to himself. Between the warrior and mage, those two could bring actual balance to Middle Earth if given half the chance. He hoped this journey would give them the chance. He walked more sedately back toward the camp. It wasn't he that was needed after all.

Lisa walked into the forest, her heart confused and terrified. Legolas was here…right in front of her. He was solid, real, and she loved him with all her heart. Or did she? Her feet carried her further away from the camp, as she tried to come to terms with her fear. She had thought once, she had met the man of her dreams, only to find he was evil. He had taken her, built up her love for him so he could slice her heart into chunks, over and over. He had taken every bit of her self-esteem and shredded it. He had taken every bit of joy she had and drowned it in sorrow. She pictured him in her mind. The eyes she had once thought were soft and kind. The smile she had thought held tenderness. The hands she had thought held gentleness. She wandered deep into the forest where there was no one to hear her. She looked up into the sky, shouting,

"I HATE YOU MITCHELL! YOU FUCKING RUINED ME!" She kicked a rock, sending it flying. She wanted to beat something into submission. Tear something limb from limb. She screamed her rage to the sky, then collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Karen flew into camp, skidding to a halt by the fire pit. Everyone froze as her eyes scanned the area. Spotting Legolas, she said breathlessly,

"Where is Lisa?" He was instantly on his feet,

"She said she needed to be alone. Is something wrong?" Karen made a face,

"Which way did she go?" When he hesitated, she shouted, "TELL ME!"

"That way! What is wrong?" He made to come with her as she sprinted from the camp,

"NO! Legolas stay there. You can't come with me. She won't want you there. Stay there." She stopped as Legolas tried to ignore her. She whirled, "If you love her, you will let me deal with this. Stay here." Karen knew what was going on even if she had been too busy to see it coming. Lisa was having a melting down. She knew somehow Legolas had accidentally triggered Lisa's memories of fucking Mitchell. Shit shit SHIT! Legolas looked at her, his face showing the internal conflict. Finally, he nodded, turning to walk back to camp. Karen whirled, running into the woods. She scanned the area, listening as she ran. Hoping for some sign Lisa had stayed nearby. She knew she wouldn't have though. She could have walked miles, if her emotions were in control. She just hoped it was in a relatively straight line. She ran, and ran until she heard a noise. She stopped, listening intently. She veered slightly to the left, climbing over a small rise to find Lisa crumpled on the forest floor. She ran to her sister,

"Lis?" She said as she knelt next to her. Lisa looked up, her face tear streaked,

"I am ruined. I am so broken I can't even love someone who loves me like he does." Karen didn't need an explanation. She just sat on the ground. Picking up a stick, she began stripping the bark from it.

"What did he say babe?" Lisa sniffled, pounding her fist on the ground in frustration,

"Nothing really, just told me that he had dreamed of me for years. Kind of like I did him. He said that I was the only woman for him." Karen nodded, hearing what triggered Lisa,

"OK? So what the issue?" Lisa sat up, copied Karen picking up a stick. She broke it into tiny pieces,

"My mind. All I can hear is the asshole's voice. Telling me that I am a piece of shit. That he is only using me. That the moment some prettier, better woman comes along, he will leave me…" Karen sighed,

"And there you go. That is what is really wrong. Honey, you need to talk to Legolas. Honey, tell him this stuff." Lisa looked at her friend,

"I can't. I can't admit to him that I am as broken as I am. He really wouldn't want me then." Karen rolled her eyes,

"I almost had to tie him to a tree when I came to find you." Lisa stared at her,

"What?" Karen giggled,

"What I said. I almost had to tie him to a tree… well not really. You know I wouldn't have been able to do that. But I had to tell him several times that he couldn't come with me." Lisa grinned,

"Was a nice visual though wasn't it?" Karen snickered,

"Well duh! Look… I am serious. You need to tell him some of it. Maybe not everything, but some. He deserves to know." Lisa sighed, throwing the pieces of her stick one at a time into the forest.

"I'll think about it." Karen watched her friend. As much as she wanted to just fill Legolas in, so he would be forewarned about Lisa's mental and emotional trauma, she knew she couldn't betray her sister. Lisa had to be the one to tell him. Karen sighed inwardly, deciding to change the subject,

"Guess what I learned?" Lisa looked over at her,

"What?" Karen held her hands out, frowning at them. Lisa's eyes widened with delight as a small blue spark formed in the space between Karen's palms.

"Holy shit babe! When did you learn that?" Karen giggled,

"Gandalf took me to show me magic. Lis, it's amazing being able to see all the colors of the things around us. I wish I could show you." Lisa grinned,

"You can tell me about it." Lisa flopped back onto the ground, looking up into the trees. Watching the leaves move in the slight breeze above them. She listened intently as Karen described the way the energy looked. She closed her eyes, trying to visualize the experience, knowing she was falling short, but enjoying it anyway. When Karen stopped she opened her eyes,

"Wow! That sounds amazing. I am so glad that you have something I don't have. You always feel like you're in my shadow. You're totally not, mind you, but you think you are. I am glad you have something that I can't do!" Karen stared at Lisa, she'd always known Lisa knew how she felt, but she'd never really said anything about it openly until now.

"You knew that?" Lisa rolled onto her side,

"Sure I did babe. I always felt bad about it. I couldn't change how you felt no matter what I did either. I could tell you how I saw you, but you never could see yourself through my eyes. So now, you have something that is yours alone. You won't compare yourself to Gandalf… well because he's GANDALF! But now you will know when I tell you what you're doing is amazing, it really is amazing to me because I can't do it." Karen sniffed, a tear running down her cheek,

"I love you, babe." Lisa sat up so she could hug Karen,

"I love you too. I really, really do. You know I told Legolas that I loved you more than him?" Karen snorted, sniffing the tears back,

"What did he say to that?" Lisa grinned,

"He said that was how it should be." Karen saw the opening, snatching it before it passed,

"You know he really is over the moon for you. I can see it. You guys are sickeningly sweet. Let him in Lis, he won't hurt you. Not like Mitch." Lisa grimaced,

"I would be very glad if I never heard that name uttered again." Karen got to her feet, reaching out a hand to her sister,

"I won't say it again, unless I think you need to hear it. But I promise it will only be under special private circumstances." Lisa took her hand, rising gracefully to her feet. She looked down at her best friend in the whole world,

"Deal. I wonder what's for dinner." Karen hooked her arm through Lisa's

"I don't know but I am starving." They walked back to camp.

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Legolas paced the ground just outside camp. The sun was westering. Sam had started cooking dinner, the smell of it making his stomach turn as his worry increased. Gandalf had wandered back into camp a short time after Karen had left. Legolas immediately asking him what he knew. The Wizard only said that Lisa needed her sister. Legolas was beside himself with worry. He went over and over in his mind what he had said. Somewhere during their conversation, he had said something very wrong to Elentari. He stopped, looking out into the darkening woods. Hoping to see her coming back, Karen in tow. He knew there were going to be things only Karen could deal with. He just didn't think it would be so soon, or that he would be the cause of them. Something had happened to his Star Queen to make her doubt their love. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it could be. He almost jumped out of his skin when Aragorn touched his shoulder. He whirled to face the ranger who put his hands up in a gesture of peace,

"Whoa Legolas. What troubles you?" Legolas looked at his friend and brother,

"I said something to upset Elentari earlier. I cannot figure out what it was. She only said she needed to be alone for a little while." He looked back into the trees searching for sign of her. Aragorn sighed,

"We know little of the women before they came here Legolas. Whatever you said may have brought back memories of that place. She may have just needed to think." Legolas looked back at him,

"If thinking was all she needed, why did Karen have to go after her?" Aragorn thought about it for a moment before he answered,

"If those memories were hurtful, she may have needed comfort." Legolas threw his hands up,

"I would give her comfort Aragorn. I would give her my soul if she asked it of me." Aragorn's eyes widened,

"What?" Legolas looked at his friend, his heart in his eyes,

"I would bond with her if she would have me. I know she isn't ready for that. She is still finding her way here in this world. But I have waited lifetimes for her. I would not want to face the ages of the world without her by my side." Aragorn took a step toward his friend,

"The Echoriel Ore has never been performed with a human Legolas." Legolas' eyes shone with a light that caused Aragorn's heart to clench painfully,

"When the time comes brother, we will bond." He turned to the silent forest, a statue as he waited for Lisa and Karen to return.

Aragorn walked back to camp, his eyes meeting Gandalf's. He saw the Wizard had not missed the conversation. He saw in the Wizard's eyes the same worry that now filled his heart. There would be conflict in this journey. Not one of them was guaranteed to come out on the other end alive. What Legolas had just admitted to his friend was simply a death sentence to the Elf if something happened to Lisa. Even if they didn't formally bond. Only two things could kill an Elf, one was the death of their body. The other… was a broken heart. Aragorn looked back at Legolas. He sent a prayer into the heaven's that Lisa would make it to the other side of this journey, if only so he didn't lose his brother.

Gimli watched silently from his spot on the log. He puffed his pipe thoughtfully,

"I wonder." Boromir who sat next to him looked up from the knife he was sharpening,

"Wonder what Master Dwarf?" Gimli pointed to Legolas who stood silent sentinel,

"I wonder what it feels like to be so in love, that you would bind your very existence to another?" Boromir grunted,

"I do not think it is possible honestly. Great love lies only in the storybooks." Gimli snorted,

"You are not all that observant then." He knocked his pipe out on the stump and stood, "For it is right before you." He said as he walked off to check on dinner. Boromir stared after him, watching as he began a lively conversation with Merry, Pippin and Frodo. Watching those innocent Hobbits made him worry for their safety in this journey. Boromir looked back at Legolas. Great love? He knew the Elf and the blonde woman were keeping company. He had been jealous of their closeness, their open affection for one another, but great love? He stared at Legolas, seeing for the first time the anxiety in a normally unflappable Elf. Legolas all but vibrated his intense emotion. He looked over to where Aragorn sat on a rock, staring at the Elf, an expression of worry openly displayed on his face. He didn't know a lot about elves, but what he did know was that they were a randy bunch. They were known to have many lovers, even after a formal commitment. He found the thought exciting even as he was repulsed by it. He knew when the time came for him to settle down, he would not have but one woman for him. He snorted softly to himself, he knew Elves also had no issues with same sex pairings. While he respected this, he also knew he was not interested in things like that. No, he was definitely a woman kind of man.

Karen floated into his mind then, he allowed her this time. She was growing on him. He had been impressed with the speed at which she was learning sword. He'd known many a boy who took month's to accurately work the pells. Yet within two mere days, Karen was hitting her target with accuracy and some speed. He had to admit to himself he found her rather beautiful. He knew his brother had spent time with her, she did not seem to be Faramir's type though. He saw easily how his brother's softness would be lost on a woman like her. Just the dynamic between Karen and her friend showed him there was fire in her. A fire which would not be stoked by his gentle brother. She needed a man who would take her from time to time. She would appreciate softness, but… he chuckled to himself… she would most likely enjoy a bit of man handling. He let a little fantasy of doing just that play through his mind. When it was over he was very glad he was sitting. He looked around, sighing with relief that no one was paying any attention to him. He picked up the polishing rag, glancing back over at the Elf who was still standing and waiting. Great love? He doubted it.

The flames from the fire illuminated the form of Legolas waiting as Lisa and Karen neared the camp. Karen squeezed her arm,

"You need to talk to him. He has probably been like that since I left." Lisa whimpered slightly but nodded as she saw Legolas begin walking quickly toward them. Releasing Lisa's arm, Karen kept walking back to camp, passing by Legolas who didn't even glance in her direction as he passed her. She smiled, he would fix things. She entered camp with a lighter heart, heading straight to Sam,

"I hope I am not too late for dinner." Sam grinned at her,

"No Lady, I saved you, Lady Lisa and Lord Legolas portions." Karen frowned,

"Legolas didn't eat dinner?" Sam shook his head. She sighed, looking back to where she could just see the two in the shadows. She hoped they would at least eat something later. She took her food, walking to her bedroll to sit and eat. She took a bite of the meat, recognizing venison. She devoured it with relish, along with the potatoes, carrots and bread. Sam was an amazing cook. So far, there had been nothing he'd made she didn't like. Sighing happily, she looked up to find Boromir staring at her. She looked back at her plate, uncomfortable. After a few minutes, she looked back up. He was still looking at her, though a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. Karen smiled back as she stood to take her plate for washing. She couldn't think of a reason the Gondorian warrior would even give her the time of day. He had said such awful things about her and Lisa. Why in god's name was he smiling at her? As she approached Sam, she glanced in Boromir's direction again. He was now chatting with Pippin. She shrugged, maybe she had just been seeing things. Sam looked up from where he was sitting,

"Did you enjoy your dinner Lady?" Karen grinned,

"Yes, I did. Would you like some help with cleaning up?" She asked feeling slightly guilty she hadn't offered before. Shaking his head Sam put her plate on the stack of others,

"No Lady, I have things in hand here." Karen saw he indeed had most everything stowed, and cleaned. Karen looked to where two plates sat, covered with cloth, next to the fire keeping warm. She looked out to where Legolas and Lisa had been. It was full dark now. She couldn't see them, but she had a feeling they were no longer there.

Legolas stopped a few steps away from Lisa, searching her face.

"Elentari?" Lisa turned away from him,

"I'm sorry Legolas." He made a strangled noise and suddenly she was pulled around to face him, his face was a mask of pain,

"Do not…" She put her fingers on his lips,

"No, Legolas, let me talk." His fingers gripped her arms but he remained silent.

"I am sorry. I should have talked to you before now. I love you so much it hurts. I am terrified every day that this is only a dream, that will wake up back…" she stopped, chuckling softly, "Back where I came from. I don't want to call it home, because it never really was. Home for me is here… with you." He pulled her into his arms,

"I am here meleth nin. I will never leave you." Lisa sighed her arms sliding up to encircle Legolas' neck,

"I worry because I can't understand how you could love me." Legolas looked down into her face,

"How could I not love you? You are strong, clever, witty. You make me smile every day. I wake each morning to watch you sleeping next to me, thinking I am the luckiest being alive." She stared at him, tears in her eyes,

"No one, and I mean no one has ever said anything like that to me before." Legolas caught a tear as it slid down her cheek,

"I will keep telling you, until you believe me Elentari. You have had lovers before, how could they not appreciate you?" Lisa tried to back away from him,

"I want to forget my old life. Only the here and now matter to me." Legolas held her firmly,

"If that is what you wish, I will not pry." There was hurt in those words. Lisa closed her eyes against seeing it in his,

"Here is imminently better than what I left behind. I want to lose those memories as I make new ones… with you." She felt his lips on hers. His kiss was tender and sweet only for a moment. She stepped into him, feeling his arms slide around to hold her close as his tongue snaked out to tangle with hers. She moaned, reaching up to caress his ear. He was then moving, pushing her back until she was pressed into the tree nearest them. He leaned into her, his hands roaming over her body, mouth still on hers. She made a small noise of pleasure as his hands undid the laces to her breeches. She wiggled a little maneuvering slightly so that she could remove her boots. He slid her breeches down over her hips as her fingers found the laces holding his cock captive. His soft moan as she released it sent shivers of delight coursing through her. He lifted her up then, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist as he penetrated her. She gasped, biting back the moan that wanted to escape. He chuckled,

"Yes, quietly meleth nin." His breath tickling her ear and neck as he spoke. He slowly pumped into her, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. The rhythm didn't stay slow for long as their pleasure and the stress of the day quickly built them to orgasm. Legolas captured her mouth again swallowing her cries of pleasure as he released into her. It had been quick, hard and delicious and he found now that the nervous energy was spent, he was ready to take her somewhere where he could take his time. He let her legs slide down,

"I am not through with you my beautiful Elentari, but I want more privacy. I want to hear the pleasure I give you." She giggled,

"Yes, oh yes please Lorellin." He turned to her, cupping her cheeks.

"Never doubt that I love you. I do not want to face the ages of this world without you." She melted, hearing him as if for the first time,

"Be patient with me. I want so much to believe it. And never doubt my love Legolas. I love you so very much." Grinning he reached down to gather her discarded clothing. Handing it to her, he fixed his breeches. She didn't bother to put hers back on, the tunic was thigh length so it was like wearing a mini skirt. She slipped her feet back into her boots. He took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Ready meleth nin?" She nodded. He led her into the darkness.

Karen lay in her bedroll, looking up at the night sky. The fire had died down, so the sky was alive with stars. She glanced over to the empty bedroll beside her. Lisa and Legolas had not returned yet. She hoped they were ok. She knew Legolas would do everything in his power to convince Lisa his love was true. She sighed, love. She looked back into the night sky. Why was it Lisa had had her heart's desire as soon as she stepped into Middle Earth, yet she was alone? Was there something wrong with her? No. There was nothing wrong with her. Lisa told her over and over she was amazing. Karen had seen the pride and joy in Lisa's eyes when she had made the little lightening spark in her hands. Karen knew she was being jealous for no good reason. Lisa was damaged in a way that needed constant attention. What Mitch had done to her was going to take years to get over. Lisa might not have been outwardly insecure. She hid it well for the most part. However, there were raw wounds just below the surface. Today's melt down had been minor. Karen remembered the bouts of self-doubt and guilt that had precipitated their journey into Maine to begin with. Lisa had been on the verge of suicide before Karen had swooped in and taken her away on that fateful vacation. If given things to do, and people to protect, Lisa could and would give her very life for her friends and companions. She wouldn't hesitate. She would rush in heedless of the danger to herself. But, if left idle and alone, the memories and guilt would rush in to overtake her. Karen set her jaw. _If it is within my power, I will never let her get that low again. I swear it on my very soul_. Karen stared at the brightest of all the stars above her. She knew Lisa would swear the same oath. Probably already had since she was constantly trying to boost Karen's mood and self-esteem.

Hearing a sound, she rolled onto her side to see Lisa picking her way carefully to her bedroll. Legolas was behind her, though his movements were silent. Lisa sat down on the bedroll as Legolas went to collect their dinner. Karen reached out a hand toward Lisa who looking over at her, took it.

"Is all well?" Karen asked sleepily. Lisa squeezed her hand,

"It is." Karen sighed happily,

"I'm glad, you had me worried there for a minute heffalump." Lisa chuckled as Legolas handed her a plate.

"If you hadn't been there it may have been a lot worse as I royally screwed myself up." Karen snorted,

"You give me too much credit." Lisa took a bite of the meat and made a face. Putting the plate down, she nibbled on the bread. "You really should eat something more than bread babe." Lisa shrugged,

"I will in the morning. I hope its porridge." Karen looked at her friend closely, she was tired yes, but she was serene. Yawning hugely Karen rolled over,

"Better get some sleep. We are back on the road tomorrow." Lisa didn't answer, but Karen didn't mind as she was quickly claimed by sleep.

They were indeed back on the road the next day, though Aragorn called a halt earlier than he usually did. And it would remain thus for the next several days. Each day once camp was made, Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli would instruct Merry and Pippin in the use of their weapons, while Legolas, Lisa and Karen would go off to work on either sword or bow. When Karen would wander back into camp, Gandalf would lead her into the woods to give her lessons in magic. They would eat, sleep and do it all again the next day. Karen was struggling to get her magic to work, and though Gandalf said it would come in time, she was frustrated. Lisa seemed to be excelling at everything she was learning. Gandalf assured her that while Lisa was fitting into the flow of her new form, she was not learning something completely foreign to her. He reminded her when she would get irritated,

"Come now, you are able to use a sword better than the hobbits. You are able to produce lightening in your hands. When you do strengthen the channels you have opened, you will far outstretch the others. Isn't that worth striving for?" Karen would sigh and get back to work. Gandalf and Lisa both had faith her magic would be extremely useful. She would not give up no matter the cost.

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The days wore on, Karen's body was adjusting to travel, though she bemoaned the fact she had not insisted on pants like Lisa had. She was pretty good at keeping up. She was a little jealous of all the extra lessons Lisa was getting from Legolas though. Things like tracking and stealthy movement. She knew all she had to do was ask and they both would have included her in the teaching. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was her fault, she knew it, as much as Lisa remembered Mitch and his domination, Karen remembered how she felt when Adam was so condescending toward her. He always made her feel as if it was her fault for everything. He had constantly belittled her so she felt she wasn't feminine enough. It was for this reason, when she had looked in the mirror at Rivendell with her new body being so petite and girly, she had wanted nothing more than to be seen as a woman. So when the elves had dressed her as such she was happy. Now? She wished heartily for a pair of pants every time her skirt snagged on a branch or she had to lift them to climb a hill. She envied the way Lisa could climb without hindrance. Ah well, she thought, I will get some when we hit a village or something. Then the thought struck her, there had been no mention of towns or villages in the original story. She giggled; she seriously doubted there weren't any. She guessed Tolkien had just chosen not to write about them.

The whole pants issue came to a head one morning about the third week of travel. They had camped near a small lake in a wonderful little valley. Lisa and Karen had not been able to stop admiring the beauty as they set up camp. As they sat around the fire that night Lisa leaned over whispering to Karen, "Hey, dinner sit OK with you?"

Karen looked over at her friend. "Yeah, why?"

Lisa made a face. "My tummy is upset. Guess it didn't like the grease or something." Karen nodded. She had had a similar problem two nights before. Just a queasy sensation. She had gotten some mint from Sam and had been right as rain the next day. "Ask Sam for some mint tea. Tell him you ate too much. It helped me the other night."

Lisa took her advice and was soon curling into her bedroll to sleep. Legolas looked over at her with concern. Karen giggled as she watched the elf go to Lisa, pulling her into his arms. Ever since Lisa had the meltdown, Legolas was constantly reassuring her. Convincing her of his love. Karen listened to the soft murmur of their voices for a moment before turning back to the fire as they fell silent. Sometime later that night she found her own bedroll. Her last thought before drifting to sleep was how she wished she also had a strong man to hold her throughout the night.

Legolas's cry of alarm woke her just as the first light of dawn crept over the mountains into the little valley. "Elentari?!" Was all he said but the slightly panicked tone of his voice was enough to rouse Karen from a relatively deep sleep.

She rubbing her eyes, she began to sit up when she heard Lisa. "AWWWWWW SHIT!" Lisa was annoyed. Karen looked over to see Lisa looking down at herself.

Legolas was half out of the bedroll so Karen called. "Hey Lis, you OK?"

Lisa looked up. "Fuck. That depends on what you consider OK. And be quiet, I don't..." She stopped as another voice rang out.

"What's going on?" Came the sleepy voice of Gimli.

Lisa grumbled, "GREAT the dwarf is awake."

Gimli ignored the comment. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard..." He was cut off by the hobbits who had wakened and were stirring across the camp.

Lisa groaned. Karen was beginning to get an idea of what might be going on. She mentally calculated the time they had been in Middle Earth. She was coming up with a crazy number. "Wait that can't be right."

Lisa looked at Karen nodding. "Aunt Flo."

Karen groaned. "Are you serious?"

Lisa growled, "To top things off, her arrival was particularly violent this time. She tried to massacre me in my sleep."

Aragorn stepped out of the woods near Lisa. "Were you attacked?" He asked, his voice edgy.

Lisa snatched the covers, pulling them up to her chest. "NO! I was not. Go away," she said waspishly. Legolas had been silent until then, but suddenly he began to chuckle. Lisa turned her narrowed eyes to him. "What, pray tell, do you find so damn amusing?"

 _Uh Oh_! Karen thought. Rising quickly Karen grabbed the pack the elves had given them with first aid supplies. She hoped like hell there was something in there for this. They hadn't done much more than take a cursory glance at what was inside before leaving Rivendell. She grabbed her top blanket, hurrying across the camp to hold it up so Lisa could get out of the bedroll. Lisa stood, grabbed her pack. She gathered all the bedding up in a huge bundle. She walked out of camp with Karen following her with the blanket blocking Lisa from the view of the camp.

Legolas had wisely stopped chuckling when Lisa had turned those angry blue eyes on him, but now the whole camp was awake and curious as to what was happening. They turned to him with questioning looks.

"It would seem Elentari has been visited by the moon goddess." They all looked confused. Suddenly, Aragorn's face was alight with humor as the meaning donned on him. He began to chuckle.

Boromir looked from elf to ranger and back again before the realization hit him. "See? What did I tell you about the inconveniences of women?" His voice rough with distaste.

Legolas looked at him sharply. "It would be wise not to make any of your distinctly male comments around Elentari when she returns. I may not know how she reacts in these circumstances, but it has been my understanding that women's tempers are very short during moon times. And I for one will not defend someone who stupidly puts his foot in it as the saying goes."

Aragorn nodded. "True, I have also made that observation." Boromir grumbled under his breath but was quiet after a short while. Meanwhile Gimli had caught the gist of the conversation as had the hobbits, so when Gandalf finally woke, inquiring where the women were, he got a flurry of explanation from Merry and Pippin before anyone else could speak. Gandalf grunted in surprise as if the thought had not occurred to him. He then sent the hobbits to start breakfast. He rose to sit thinking on a nearby log. Gimli joined him. They began smoking their pipes.

Karen dumped the pack on the ground as Lisa submerged herself in the icy water. She literally just walked straight into the water, bedding and all. She came up cursing the frigid water. "Oh my god Kar. What I wouldn't give for a hot bath right now."

Karen grimaced. "I'll bet." She rummaged through the items the pack held as Lisa scrubbed and washed herself, her clothing and the bedding. "Hey I think I found something!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Please tell me they have something akin to tampons here in Middle Earth." Lisa's voice was so hopeful Karen snickered.

"Well I think these little sponges are supposed to be used like that." Lisa hauled herself and the sodden bedding out of the water. She hung the pieces of wet fabric on a nearby low hanging branch before coming over to where Karen squatted over the various supplies. Grabbing her pack, Lisa rummaged through it until she found a loose shirt of Legolas's. Putting it on, she squatted next to Karen. She looked at what Karen had been talking about. There were indeed four little sponges about the size of the ones that some women used back in the other world. Lisa picked one up and felt it. It was soft. She figured it would be better than nothing. She had to just hope they were near a stream to be able to rinse them out as she changed them.

Karen picked up the long strip of what looked like bandage. She almost discarded it and the several others when she noticed they had been sewn in a curious way. "Um, Lis? Do you think this is what they use as a sanitary napkin here? It looks like it can have something inserted here. Or is it a bandage?"

Lisa stopped her contemplation of the sponges to look at what Karen offered her. It indeed looked like something could fit in the pocket. And it wasn't really long enough to make an effective bandage. "You know I think you are right." Lisa began rifling through the supplies again to find sponges like the little ones only in long pad like strips. Karen snatched one trying to put one in the pocket. It was soon apparent the little strips were indeed what held the sponges. Lisa stood up again, walking back to the water to thoroughly clean her nether parts. She inserted one of the sponges like a tampon and sighed. "How the hell did we forget about Aunt Flo?" She said, walking back to where Karen was now furiously looking through the supplies with a frown.

"I don't know. I know it never even occurred to me. Not once. Kinda funny isn't it? Well damn." She flopped back with a grimace.

"What?" Lisa said pulling on new breeches.

"Lis we don't have granny panties here. How the hell am I supposed to make this thing stay put? They DIDN'T include a belt in the kit."

Lisa snorted. "Well if you would use a tampon..." she began.

Karen interrupted, "You know I hate those things twat waffle. I'm very…tender down there."

Lisa laughed. "Yeah I know. Well you could cut strips of fabric to use as a belt."

Karen considered this for a moment before replying. "I suppose, but well, it's going to feel... well... I don't know, weird not having panties. I mean most of the time it's OK, but damn it why the hell did I have to get all damn skirts!" She bit her lip in vexation.

Lisa smiled over at her. "I know why..."

Karen looked at her, irritation plain on her pixie features. "Why, then?"

Lisa chuckled. "Cuz they are girlie. Hell babe, how long was it in the other place that we felt unattractive and unfeminine?"

Karen sniffed for a moment, before sighing deeply. "Yeah, all I could think when the Elves were dressing me was, WOOOOW I couldn't have worn that, or holy shit I'm pretty."

Lisa reached over hugging her. "And practicality went sailing merrily out the window!" She chuckled. "If I am honest, practicality had nothing to do with my choices of clothing either. I wore the dresses a couple times, but you know I always wanted to dress like Legolas. Shit, how many costumes had I designed and wished I could wear and then had crying fits over because my fat ass looked even fatter in them?"

Karen nodded. "I remember babe."

"Well that was what was on my mind when I had my wardrobe made. I wanted to wear all the costumes I didn't get to in the other place. I got exactly what I asked for. I wish I had gotten a few gowns that were normal daily wear. It would be nice once in a while."

Karen snorted,

"You'd be back in those clothes in a nanosecond, branches catch them, if you don't hold them a certain way you trip. They would piss you off in no time." Lisa looked thoughtful,

"You're probably right, but there are days when I wish I could be girlie too." She shook her head, "Your issue can be rectified though." Yanking her pack over to her side, Lisa reached in to pull out a pair of gray breeches. She handed them to Karen, "Here you go babe." Karen took the offered garment. Holding them up, she started laughing,

"Lis, you are like a foot taller than me." Lisa grinned,

"I know but it's always easier to take in than let out. I know we have plenty of needles and thread. We can alter those and figure out how to make panties. We can't go anywhere today until..." She glanced over at the bedding hanging on the branch, "Gods why do I feel like I peed the bed." She looked miserable for a moment then brightened. "Ah well, just means the internal girly bits are functioning." Karen snorted but was NOT going there.

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

They returned to the camp after cleaning up and discussing whether or not to try to bring the wet bedding back to camp. They finally decided it was not far enough away the wet fabric couldn't stay right where it was since it was in full sun and the camp had looked to be pretty shady. As they walked in to a silent camp, Lisa looked at Karen who shrugged.

"What's for breakfast?" Lisa asked as the smell of something delicious wafted toward her. Sam piped up from where he had several pans in the fire,

"Bacon, Lady. And the last of the eggs." The last was said with regret,

"OOOOH Eggs and bacon!" Lisa licked her lips, "That sounds so yummy! Is it almost ready? I am starving." Sam nodded, reaching for a plate. He scooped a huge portion of eggs on the plate. Almost half a slab of bacon went next to it. He scurried over to Lisa and as he handed it to her said,

"There's pan bread also if you would like." Lisa looked at the mountain of food on her plate,

"I would love some." She waited to say anything until Sam was back at the fire, telling Pippin to cut a slice of the pan bread and honey it the way the Lady likes. Lisa looked over at Karen who was trying hard not to laugh,

"Get a plate, you know I can't eat all this." Karen rose to go get some pan bread and a plate. She saw the size piece of pan bread Pippin was making for Lisa. Grabbing a plate, she hurried back over to where Lisa had sat on a fallen log.

"Oh my god Lisa, what the hell do they think you need? You should see the size piece of pan bread..." She stopped short as Pippin, grinning from ear-to-ear like he had won the lottery, presented Lisa with her pan bread. Lisa choked on the bite of eggs, the slice was enough to feed her, Karen _and_ Legolas. Karen took the plate from Pippin as Lisa spluttered a bit,

"Thank you Pippin." She managed with a smile. Pippin whose face had fallen at Lisa's choking returned to its former radiance.

"You are most Welcome, Lady." Lisa grinned at the emphasis on the welcome. After Karen had settled herself they, divvied up the food and were happily munching away when Lisa finally noticed that everyone, even Legolas was quietly eating across camp from where Lisa and Karen sat. Lisa chewed thoughtfully, but the more she thought the narrower her eyes became. Karen looked up to say something to her heart sister and saw "THE LOOK".

"What's wrong babe?" she asked following Lisa's gaze to where the others sat.

"Am I a fucking leper now? A pariah?" She grumbled. Karen snorted,

"No. You would think none of them has ever been around a woman on her period though." Lisa started to sniff. Karen looked back to her friend. Lisa was actually beginning to cry,

"Legolas doesn't even want to be near me." Karen rolled her eyes as big fat tears began to roll down Lisa's cheeks. _Oh lordy_ , Karen thought, _and now the hormones take control._ Trying not to react with the huge eye roll she felt Karen said softly,

"Honey, what if he doesn't know what to say or do? It's probably just that..." She couldn't finish because Lisa began blubbering in earnest.

"He doesn't love me anymore. What did I tell you? He was just using me until it became inconvenient." Legolas's head had snapped up when he heard Lisa begin to cry. He was listening with what looked like horror written plainly on his face. Karen rubbed Lisa's shoulder softly, as much as her friend was amusing in this state, Karen also realized this was one of Lisa's deepest fears. Karen looked pointedly at the Elf who needed no encouragement to come to Lisa,

"Lisa, you know that's the biggest load of horse shit ever. Legolas loves you. Look here he comes." Lisa looked up with tears streaming down her face, only to buried them in her hands again.

"He's just coming over here to save face. All douche bags are alike." Karen did roll her eyes this time. She didn't say anything though as Legolas had reached them, kneeling before Lisa to take the half eaten breakfast out of her lap. Karen took it from him and rising walked over to the fire to have Sam keep Lisa's breakfast warm. Once the hormones subsided she would want it. Boromir gave Karen a look which said he was displeased with the current situation. Karen glared at him but before she could launch up on a soap box about his damnable contempt for women's issues, Aragorn said,

"We have decided that we will not go anywhere today. I am weary and in need of a rest, as are the hobbits." Pippin and Merry began nodding. Gandalf grunted,

"Yes, not to mention, I had forgotten that there may be complications due to normal female cycles. These are normal, and honestly I had not thought of or considered that fact." He looked so contrite Karen chuckled, her hackles lowering a bit,

"Really?" she asked with her head cocked just so to allow the menfolk to get she was annoyed. "Well we ARE women; we HAVE these issues. We are NOT lepers nor do we have a disease. This happens so that WE women can give you MEN children. It's not something we look forward to every month. We dislike the mess and the cramps and the emotions that run out of our control. It's not like we ASK to have this. We DO call it the woman's curse you know." She leveled each of them with her stony stare, then smiled, "We do appreciate however the fact that you need a "rest". It will allow for Lisa to get some, since while us women, are having that womanly ISSUE," Here she looked directly at Boromir who dropped his gaze quickly, "We have little energy as it seems to drain out of us." Gandalf cleared his throat carefully,

"Well I will be glad of the rest. I know we have been pushing hard every day and some of us are not used to the constant push of traveling by foot. I am not as young as I once was and tend to forget that fact. Our quest will not suffer badly with a delay of a few days."

Legolas gently pulled Lisa's hands away from her face, "You still doubt my love Elentari?" His voice held enough sorrow she looked up into his eyes as he continued,

"I love you more that the tallest mountain in this world, more than the brightest of our stars. I would never hurt you." Lisa sniffled,

"Then why are you acting as if I am diseased and you don't want to be near me?" He chuckled softly as he gathered her into his arms,

"Elentari, I have never had a woman for more than a night or two at most. My dreams were full of someone else." He tilted her head back, kissing her lightly, "So as explanation, I offer that, I don't know what to do. To either help or otherwise. I obviously chose wrong." Lisa looked into his eyes. Seeing he spoke the truth, she snuggled into him with a sigh.

"I hate hormones." She muttered into his chest. Legolas replied, "Is that what you call this condition?" Lisa snickered,

"No, well, kind of... In the other world, we call it a lot of things. Woman's curse, the rag, Aunt Flo, the crimson wave, the monthly, our period... the list goes on.

Hormones is what we call how we feel while we are having this THING... our emotions run wild, our tempers run short and we are generally miserable for around three days." Legolas took all this in.

"Well we have decided that we all need a rest anyway so we will not leave this place until you tell me you are ready to travel again." Lisa looked up, glaring at him for a moment before sighing. She leaned her head back down,

"As much as I want to complain that you don't need to do that, I just want to curl up with a heating pad and a book." She groaned slightly. Legolas asked,

"Are you in pain?" Lisa grumbled,

"I ain't comfy buster." But grinned at him. "It's more just an ache that won't go away. But we don't have heating pads here. So I guess I will get used to it." Legolas cocked his head,

"Heating pad? A pad that gives off heat?" He asked.

"Yes, we put it over our tummy and it relieves most of the ache or cramps." Legolas thought for a moment. "Go lay down on Karen's bedroll. I have an idea." He stood lifting her up with him easily. She looked at him as he released her to walk toward the fire, suddenly she knew what he was going to do and smiled. She walked over to the bedroll. Making a backrest with the packs, she lay down in a reclining position. Legolas was soon back with a largish flat stone wrapped in a scrap of leather. He placed it on her belly, looking up at her expectantly. The warmth of the stone penetrated the leather and cloak into her aching belly. She sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said simply. Karen wandered back over at that moment,

"Feeling better silly?" She asked plopping down next to Lisa.

"Yeah, I hate fucking hormones." Karen nodded,

"Yeah me too. I have the feeling that I will need that rock soon also." She grimaced. Lisa chuckled,

"Well at least we are in sync as usual. What a pain in the ass that would be to be out of sync."

"I know. Well you ready to figure out the sewing?" Lisa grinned at her heart-sister

"You know it. Gotta have those grannies ready before you blow." Karen laughed even as she blushed,

"Damn Lisa you have to say that so loud?" Lisa laughed,

"Seriously, do you think ANY one of those guys over there know what grannies are? Hell they don't even know half the words we use. I think you are safe." She shifted a little adjusting the rock, "Did my breakfast go to feed the wildlife?" Karen snorted,

"Do you think I let them throw it out?" Karen rose and went to reclaim the food. She grabbed one of her petticoats as well as her least favorite skirt. While Lisa ate they discussed how to alter Lisa's breeches to fit Karen. As Lisa stitched the adjustments to the breeches Karen tried to figure out how to make the underwear out of the petticoat. Lisa finished the breeches in no time. Taking the completed set, she laid them out on the skirt she using them as a pattern for a second pair. They were so engrossed in what they were doing that they failed to notice ALL the men watching them. Aragorn leaned over to Legolas,

"Well that will be interesting to see Karen in such attire." Legolas looked over at his friend who from time to time showed deep interest in Karen but strangely he would stop and their conversations would head in directions that had nothing to do with the women. He had a suspicion but could not place how this was happening, He replied,

"It is more practical for her to wear breeches while traveling." Aragorn made a pained face then said,

"What do you think the price of eggs will be at the next town. I will miss eggs until we have more." There it was, the change of direction. Legolas sighed, there was something going on with his friend but for the life of him he could not figure it out. It bothered him he couldn't tell what was going on with Aragorn. He muttered agreement that he too would miss eggs and fell silent. His attention returned to Elentari and Karen who were bent over the material muttering to each other in low tones as they snipped and looked and snipped and looked. His curiosity finally got the better of him. He rose, walking over to them,

"I see you are making breeches." He commented casually. Lisa looked up at him,

"Yeah, Karen got tired of branches and stuff pulling at her skirts so we are making her a couple pair." He looked down at the petticoat fabric.

"That fabric is not suitable for breeches." Karen blushed crimson. Lisa replied,

"We know. Go away." Legolas gave her a quizzical look. Sighing he left his curiosity not satisfied.

"That was close." Karen muttered her face still feeling hot. Lisa snickered,

"I will have to tell him at some point. He is not used to not knowing things and will pester me while I am trying to sleep tonight." Karen looked horrified.

"I don't want him knowing about my panties." Lisa laughed.

"Geez, it's not like I am going to say, 'Karen made granny panties.' I will just say that you were making underclothing so you didn't chafe in the inexpertly tailored breeches. He will leave it alone after that." Karen sighed.

"Okaaay, but." Lisa cut her off,

"Seriously Kar, he won't laugh or say anything. He just wants to know what we are doing over here. Elves like to make stuff. So he's just curious about it. He's not wanting to delve into your personal life." Karen thought about this for a few minutes, then decided Lisa was right.

"Um, do you think he might know how to make them?" Lisa snorted,

"I wanna do this one on our own. Like without help. I know it's stupid but..." She left off and Karen grinned at her,

"Yeah... Totally agree babe."

By the end of the day, they had completed the garments and not a moment too soon as Karen disappeared shortly after dinner. She returned, only to ask Lisa if she could borrow the hot rock. Lisa handed it over with no qualms. They sat together, commiserating, before falling asleep early.

They were up early the next day, and feeling more themselves. They pestered the party into moving again, since neither of them wanted to be the cause of delay.

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

After about a week and a half of travel they came to a small river town. Karen was able to purchase more breeches in trade for many of her elven skirts. She kept her favorites. Gandalf told them the easiest path to take would be down the river. It would be a three-day journey after which they could move across country again making for the Gap of Rohan. Aragorn bought four boats from the small fishing camp they came upon. They divvied themselves up, Gandalf chose to have Frodo and Sam in his boat, while Boromir took Merry and Pippin in his. Legolas and Gimli put their packs in another, which meant Lisa was riding with them. Karen and Aragorn took the last. Karen looked at Lisa who gave her the thumbs up. Karen wished she would have ridden anywhere but with Aragorn. Just being in his presence drove her hormones crazy. She wanted to just have the easy friendship with the ranger Lisa seemed to be developing, but she found when she tried to talk to him, she got tongue tied and shy. He seemed to not even notice she was along for the journey most of the time.

They pushed off the shore, early the next day. Making their way south along the river. They took turns paddling, even Karen, who though clumsy at first found the rhythm quickly. They travelled for the entire day, until Aragorn seeing a good camping spot signaled to the rest they were stopping for the night. They made camp, mostly silent for all had aching arms. They did not practice this night, though Gandalf assured Karen that tomorrow they would find a way. Tonight was the first night Aragorn called a watch on the camp. They had passed out of the country patrolled by Elves. They would have a watch from now on. Karen drew the first watch. She woke Gimli for the second. When Karen woke she found both Legolas and Lisa talking quietly as they shared their watch. One by one they woke, ate a hurried breakfast, then boarded the boats once again.

Very quickly, it seemed they had been on the river for days. The scenery didn't change too much along the shore. Aragorn seemed to relax with Karen as the day wore on. He asked her many questions about the fascinating, frightening world she was from. It kept her thoughts occupied rather than dwelling on the dangers they were heading for on this long journey. She got him to talk of his childhood, growing up in the Last Homely House, being raised by Elrond Halfelven, and 'falling in love' with Arwen. She tried hard not to show how it was killing her to hear of their courtship. She sensed his need to discuss it. It seemed the more he talked of it, the less real it became to him. She tuned him out a bit, trying to bring her raging emotions under control. Trying only to listen enough to make appropriate grunts. She jumped when she heard a crack like breaking glass. Something plinked into her lap. She looked down, blinking at the tiny glittering chip there. Where in the world had that come from? It would never have occurred to her to look at the Evenstar, or she would have noticed there were now two tiny stones missing.

Aragorn was still paddling, staring off into the distance. He frequently glanced at Karen while he talked; how she wore the hood of her cloak low over her face to keep the sun off it, the strands of hair that peeked out, glinting like fire in the sunlight, the delicate bones of her wrists. He had heard the cracking noise as well, but had also been searching both sides of the riverbank for enemies, and had not seen the object fall into Karen's lap. She put the chip into a pouch attached to her belt, and continued staring at the ranger from under her hood – which was handy for just such occasions – he never knew how much she watched him, wishing, dreaming…

"Elentari, Karen is sad and lonely." Legolas observed, wishing he could do something to take away Karen's pain. Lisa glanced over at Karen, who was messing with her pouch,

"Yeah, I know. I can't quite figure it out, but there's something going on with Aragorn." Legolas grunted, but said nothing. He had seen how the ranger seemed to be fighting a compulsion. He dared not say anything though. Karen would have to work this out for herself. He had faith she would be victorious.

Lisa loved to watch her elf's muscles as they bunched and strained with his work. She still could not believe he was all hers! She wanted to make love to him, right here, but…well, she could tease a little, couldn't she? She sat facing him, so she stretched out her leg to rub her foot against his crotch.

"Elentari," he groaned, "please…I never thought I would meet a woman – especially a human," he grinned mischievously, "who could wear me out as you do. Were we alone, I am not sure I could 'rise' to the occasion." Lisa grinned. Legolas loved learning new phrases from her world, using them as often as he could with her and Karen. Perhaps he thought to make her feel less homesick, which she wasn't. She loved him for his efforts though. "All this time," Lisa said, looking at her love thoughtfully, "When I read about you, I saw you as this perfect, ideal man. But inside, you're just as 'human' as the rest of us." She grinned cheekily.

"Books cannot show you what is in a man's heart." He replied softly. Gimli who had been trying not to pay attention to the lovebirds muttered,

"Please, my ears are bleeding." Lisa burst out laughing, elbowing the dwarf genially.

Karen had had to pee for about twenty minutes, but was embarrassed to say anything to Aragorn – not wanting him to know she had bodily functions, but finally couldn't wait any longer. "Um…Aragorn? I need to…umm…you know….pee…" she finished in a tiny squeak.

"Oh! Of course. How inconsiderate of me." He called for a rest, steering the boat toward the shore.

"Thank God!" Lisa said. "I'm about to burst!" as she climbed out of her boat. The girls made beelines for the trees. Legolas called after them,

"Stay close." Lisa waved at him as they disappeared into the woods.

When they came back, they found the hobbits had settled down for Elevnsies, so the company wasn't going anywhere for a while. Aragorn looked over at Legolas,

"Legolas, would you check the area? I have a funny feeling." Legolas nodded,

"Yes, a shadow has been growing on my mind for the last few hours. I will go."

"Hey," Lisa said, hands on hips, "you're not leaving me behind!"

Legolas rolled his eyes, but took her hand. Now would be a good time to teach her more on how to move quietly. And well…maybe other things, as the memory of her foot came into his mind.


	3. Chapters 17 thru 22

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

We ran down the embankment, heading for the river we could hear but not see. Legolas ran in front of me, silent and swift. While to my own ears, I sounded like an Oliphant crashing through the underbrush. Karen, Aragorn and the rest were somewhere up in front of us readying the boats to continue down the river.

"Quick!" Legolas shouted over his shoulder, "This way." Veering sharply to the right. I followed, my breath rushing in and out roughly. I was more than winded. I was in pain. The only thing keeping my feet moving was the twenty or so wargs and their riders that chased us. I chanced a look over my shoulder. I could see them a ridge behind us and gaining. Damn they moved fast. They would overtake us soon.

Legolas rounded a tree. Following him I caught sight of the river ahead. I just hoped we would come out near the boats. The trees broke. I felt my heart leap as the boats came into view. Boromir, Merry and Pippin had already cast off and were floating slowly into the current. Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam floated safely not far in front of them. Aragorn was pushing the boat off that held Karen. I could see the relief in her face as I came into view.

"WARG PACK!" Legolas shouted to Aragorn, vaulting into the last boat, he turned to face the bank. He drew his bow from behind him and took aim, waiting. Gimli began to cast off our boat as I ran forward, hitting it with my shoulder hard. "Get in Gimli! We have no time to spare!" I said as I heaved the boat back. He looked at me intently but did not comment. He hopped neatly into the boat as I cast it off to float toward the current. I waded out and felt Gimli tug me up and into the boat. Sitting, I turned to face the bank, pulling my own bow from its place. Legolas stood above me, still trying to find a target. All too quickly we heard the snarls and saw movement in the trees. Legolas loosed an arrow, then another, each taking a foe. Suddenly there were arrows coming at us, large thick heavy arrows that could easily skewer one of the hobbits like a pig on a spit. Fortunately, they were downriver a way, under the care of Boromir, who was quite fond of them. Aragorn raised a large shield protecting himself and Karen. Legolas continued to fire. I looked to see Karen a look of intense concentration on her face as she tried desperately to make her wonky magic work. I watched as a small spark formed only to dissipate. Again the spark appeared only to fizzle out. Turning back, I nocked an arrow, I could take out a few. I was getting better with my aim and precision. I found a target and loosed. _SCORE!_ The orc landed in the water. I notched another arrow, trying not to think about the fact that for every one arrow I shot Legolas had fired off four. Sighting again and loosed. Direct hit! _Two for two! Go ME!_ I glanced back to check on Karen. She had a pissed look on her face as she continued to try to call lightening on the mass of orcs. I reached back to pull another arrow. I felt suddenly as if I'd been punched. Then a searing pain in my right shoulder. I looked down to see a huge arrow protruding from my body. I felt another shock, pain flooding me as another arrow buried itself in my ribcage. I blinked stupidly my mouth working but no sound emerging from it. I fell back in the boat, trying to focus on breathing rather than the pain. Legolas had stopped firing, looking down at me in horror. I watched helplessly as a cold, rage filled his face. His bow clattered down next to me as he tried to launch the gap from where I lay to the orc shot had shot me. Fortunately, the gap was too large and Legolas landed in the boat holding a screaming Karen and shocked Aragorn. Legolas made to leap again but Aragorn quickly grabbed him around the middle pulling him down into the boat.

"Legolas, NO!" He yelled at the struggling elf. "Think! She will surely die if you do this!" Aragorn's words penetrated and the fight left Legolas. He slumped against his friend. Karen stood up, "Are we just going to let them get away with murdering my best friend?" She screamed tears streaming down her face. "God damn it! Shit! GRRR! WORK GOD DAMNIT!" She turned, facing her palm the orcs following the boats down the river on the bank. She glared at them, all her focus in killing every last one of them. Blue energy crackled about her hands, forming a spinning ever increasing sphere. She willed it to take out every last stinking putrid orc and warg on the banks. The ball of lightening shot away from her to collide with the orcish raiders. The orcs and wargs flew apart, as if a bomb had gone off in their midst. The pieces frying as the energy connected with them. Legolas and Aragorn watched with intense satisfaction on their faces. Karen sat down hard on her seat, "Take that you fuckers!" she said watching as the pieces rained down on the bank and into the river. Legolas looked over to where he could see Lisa struggling in the boat, Gimli trying desperately to row for the shore. Turning his face to Karen, tears began streaming down his cheeks. He moved, kneeling in front of her to lay his head in her lap. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as Karen put her hand on his neck. "Legolas, it will be ok. She is strong. She will not die. We won't let her. Please Legolas." Her heart was breaking as his was. Raising his head, he looked up at her, "I can never repay you for killing the filth that hurt her."  
"There is no payment required for she is my best friend, my heart-sister. I didn't do that only for you. Hate and rage filled my heart also. I wanted them dead." She touched his cheek. He smiled, "She calls you that often, heart-sister. You are sister to me as well." Karen sat stunned; Legolas had just called her his sister. She couldn't think of anything to say. She smiled down at him as Aragorn paddled swiftly to the bank after Gimli.

"Legolas…" I moaned, "Where's Legolas?" I struggled in the boat, fighting for air. My eyesight was beginning to tunnel. I wanted to see him one last time. Gimli turned from where he was paddling, "Quiet now lass, Legolas is with Aragorn and safe. Don't talk. Save your strength. Your friend took out the orcs and we are heading to shore." He turned back to stroke the paddle through the water.

"My friend?" I coughed, moaning as pain lanced through me. "Karen? Took out… the orcs?" I could taste blood in my mouth. This was not good.

"Yes, her magic blew them to the next world. Now, quiet lass." I laughed, choking on the blood coming up from my lung. _You go Karen!_ I tried to breathe, but found I could not inhale well. I was dying. I knew this. I would never see Moria, or Lothlorien. I would never meet Haldir… bummer. I closed my eyes trying to relax. _Where was a shot of morphine when you needed it?_ I thought. I felt the boat bump land, crying out as the jar sent pain through me.

Gimli looked back at Lisa, her blood mixed with water at the bottom of the boat. Her eyes were closed, her face pale and she had blood on her lips. _Lung shot_ , he thought. He looked over to where Legolas was staring intently at them. _Oh lad_ , Gimli felt his heart go out to the elf. _This isn't good. You had better be ready to lose her._ He got out of the boat as it touched land pulling it and its cargo up onto the bank. Gandalf and Boromir were running from their boats, the hobbits close behind them. Boromir arrived first.

"Oh!" he said shortly looking down at Lisa who was lying still in the bottom of the boat now. Gandalf leaned over the boat to check her. "She still lives." Aragorn's boat slid up next to them. Legolas leapt out trying desperately to get to Lisa. Gimli blocked him, "We need to set up camp… Legolas!" Gimli shouted. "She cannot be moved until then." Legolas looked down at the dwarf.

"Do not come between me and Elentari, Gimli." His voice was cold.

"Legolas, she is dying, to move her more than once will surely kill her. I only wish to save her." Gimli faced his new friend down. This was not the way to further the friendship he knew but he was determined to do what he could to see that Lisa survived. Gandalf stepped in, "Gimli is right Legolas, we waste time, get camp set up and then we will move her." Legolas looked down into the boat, his face contorted in pain. He nodded, grabbing the packs that were next to her to walk into the trees. Aragorn had already gone looking for a good spot. He found one a short distance from the shore and was calling to Legolas as he entered the woods. Legolas turned slightly in that direction to join him. The rest of the group followed except for Karen whom they left to watch Lisa.

Karen looked down at Lisa laying in the bottom of the boat, one leg still resting on the seat, the other bent in what looked like an uncomfortable position. She wanted to move it, but didn't dare. She wiped the blood that was trickling from Lisa's nose and mouth. Her chest only rose and fell fractionally. Karen took Lisa's hand,

"I'm sorry babe. If I had been better at this magic thing, you wouldn't be like this. I am so sorry. Don't leave me ok?" Lisa's fingers squeezed slightly on hers.

In short order camp was struck, bedrolls laid out, fire pit dug. Merry, Pippin and Boromir had gone off to find firewood. Gimli, Frodo and Sam unpacked rations and pots readying themselves for whatever they could do to help. Legolas stood at the edge of the camp waiting for the signal that he could collect his love.

"Bring her." Gandalf said quietly touching his arm. Legolas started immediately down to the boats. Gandalf turned to Aragorn, "This is not good, Legolas is wrapped into her heart and soul. We must make haste to save her, for we will lose two if the one dies."

Aragorn nodded, his throat constricting as he remembered the words Legolas had spoken a week previous. Lisa was fast becoming like a sister to him with her quick wit and spirit. Karen would be distraught if Lisa were to die. He felt the hot tears and brushed them away. It was not a time for lament, but for action.

I woke as a fresh burst of pain wracked my body. Crying out, I opened my eyes to see Legolas bent over me. He was trying to lift me gently from the boat. He looked deeply into my eyes, "Goheno nin, Elentari." He scooped me up quickly. I screamed. Karen was there, taking my hand, squeezing it as Legolas carried me up the hill to the hastily prepared camp.

"Put her here Legolas," Aragorn said kneeling next to a bedroll. Legolas knelt carefully, laying me on it. Karen went around to Aragorn's side while Legolas took my hand.

"What do we do now Aragron? I need something to do." She asked wringing her hands. Gandalf came over to kneel next to Aragorn. Placing his hand on my forehead, he muttered something in what I thought was Elvish. I felt light as if I were floating, as the pain receded somewhat. Aragorn looked up at Karen, "I need these herbs: boneset, King's foil, willowbark, and wild garlic. Can you help Gimli find them? They should grow wild here." Karen nodded, turning to leave. She then turned back. "Are you trying to get rid of me Aragorn? I don't know what these herbs look like, you know that!" Aragorn sighed hanging his head.

"Karen, we have to remove the arrows, it is not pretty and it is painful, I wish to spare you the sight and sound of your friend." His eyes held the nasty truth and Karen felt her stomach churn. This was a part of war, removing arrows and patching up fallen friends, she knew she needed to see it. "I need to be here, I will boil water or cut bandages, but I am not leaving her."

Merry and Pippin spoke up, having returned with the wood. "We will find the herbs!" They ran back out of the camp, clearly not wanting to hear or see the pain that was coming. Aragorn searched Karen's face for a moment. Seeing her determination, he nodded, "Set the water on to boil and then come here." He turned back to Lisa, pulling his knife from its sheath. Karen went around the fire that Boromir had just started and helped Sam set the largest pot onto boil. Aragorn slid his knife up under Lisa's shirt slicing it from hem to neck. The fabric fell away revealing the horror of the arrows imbedded in Lisa's flesh. Karen thought briefly how Lisa would be embarrassed to have Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir, Aragorn, hell everyone, staring at her naked chest. Then the purple skin and smeared blood around the arrows was not attractive in the least. Karen dug through her packs, searching for the oldest shifts she could find. None of them were really old since they had been made for them less than a month ago. She began making long strips of the fabric as the men discussed the best way to remove the arrows. Lisa was out for the count as best as Karen could tell because of Gandalf's magic. Finally, Boromir and Aragorn each took an arrow, looking at each other. They counted to three and yanked up in unison. The arrows came free with a sickly wet crunching sound. Lisa's body convulsed as she screamed, her eyes now wide open. Legolas was there instantly soothing her. Caressing her face as she writhed on the ground.

"Lin ind nin, Elentari! Take it! Lin ind nin! Meleth, Lisa. Shhh…meleth nin. Meleth, lin ind nin." Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged a look before bending to examine the wounds. Karen saw the look, wondering what could disturb them so much. The water was simmering so Gimli took it from the fire and brought it to Aragorn. "Put another pot on Lass, for the herbs when they arrive." Gandalf sponged the blood away from the wound on Lisa's ribcage while prodding gently. He sighed with what sounded like relief. "It did not penetrate her lung. It is bruised and damaged surely, but it is not punctured." Karen hugged herself. That was good news. Lisa moaned slightly moving her hands feebly. Boromir took one gently in his hand, "Lady," he said. "If I could trade places I would." Legolas reached out with one hand, gripping the burly man's shoulder. Karen knew in that moment Boromir's weakness. He had not wanted them along for a totally different reason than he had bellowed at the Council. He was a big softie inside. He had not wanted them injured or hurt. Great, now she felt guilty knowing that Boromir would die later during the quest. Karen vowed silently she would change it if she possibly could. However, since they had come here the story was changing. Maybe they could change other things. Maybe that was why they were here... to make sure that Boromir and Haldir lived… she shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she heard her name being called.

"Karen!... Karen?" Aragorn was looking at her with concern. "Are you ok?" She grinned sheepishly at him,

"Yes, Aragorn, I am alright. What do you need?"

"The cloths you made." Karen walked over kneeling next to her friend, and the man who sent her heart racing. She knew Lisa would find this very amusing if she was not in so much pain. Lisa moaned continuously, delirious in her pain. Karen heard Legolas still murmuring to Lisa in Elvish. The same phrase he used earlier. Lin ind nin, amin mela lle, lin ind nin. It was a beautiful phrase. She desperately wanted to know what it meant since it disturbed Gandalf and Aragorn earlier. She would wait until they got Lisa settled and comfortable before asking.

Behind her, Gimli berated Merry and Pippin for taking such a long time to find the herbs. The sound of chopping followed quickly thereafter but her eyes remained on Lisa as Aragorn kneaded Lisa's ribcage and shoulder searching for broken bones. Gimli came up behind them with a steaming bowl. "Aragorn the herbs are ready." Karen looked into the bowl. A green paste had been made of the herbs. Aragorn scooped some out with his finger. Karen sighed silently; Lisa would have a fit if she saw the lack of sanitation. Oh well, it was the only way her friend might survive. Aragorn put the paste into each of the wounds, filling the holes to the top. He then folded strips of the fabric, making pads to cover the wounds. Boromir helped lift Lisa as Legolas supported her head so that the ruined tunic could be removed and bandages secured around her. Then gently Legolas lifted Lisa into his arms, carrying her to the opposite side of the fire to lay her on his own bedroll. Boromir sat back on his heels watching them, "Will the Lady survive?"

"It is too soon to tell. She lost a lot of blood and there is the chance of a fever." Gandalf said. Aragorn nodded adding,

"Even if the fever doesn't take her, her ribs are broken; she will be weeks on the mend." Karen looked silently at the men. She could read their thoughts, anger rushed into her.

"What? Are you thinking that she is useless now? She takes injury fighting a foe that was not even hers a few weeks ago. And now your thoughts turn to abandoning her? That is unacceptable!" She was standing now pointing her finger at all of them. She jumped as a spark shot from her finger to land the bedroll where Lisa had lain moments before, setting it on fire. Gandalf leaned back quickly as Boromir and Aragorn jumped to their feet.

"Karen!" Aragorn yelled in surprise. Karen tried to hide her shock and amazement by adding sharply, "Elrond says you need BOTH of us and DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" She turned away from them, looking down at her finger with a grin… well that was definitely a change! Twice in one day she had done more than just create a small spark.

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Gandalf looked at Karen's back. Her magic was beginning to show itself and in a way he was surprised to see. Her anger made her magic come quickly, though still a bit out of her control. He wondered what else the young sorceress would develop. He had the feeling she was far from unlocking all that lay within her. He pulled out his pipe, filling it. This would require some thought.

Boromir removed himself from the camp. Karen's spark of temper had reminded him of how she had destroyed the warg pack earlier. Her power intimidated and thrilled him to his very core. He saw the way Aragorn looked at Karen when he thought no one was looking. Shaking his head, he thought to himself, he was not meant for either woman. Lisa, tall, blonde and beautiful was completely and utterly Legolas' and he was hers. Ever since the night Legolas had had to wait for Karen to deal with something that had happened. Legolas had gone out of his way to be certain Lisa knew his love was hers. It was quite obvious to all that Lisa only had eyes for the Prince. Now, Karen with her pixie face and sweet disposition was everything he had wanted in a woman. She was demur, except when her ire was raised, like earlier. He had seen her looking at Aragorn the same way Aragorn did. There was something going on there, even if neither of them knew it. He sighed; maybe he was destined to be alone. He kicked a tuft of grass, he did not admit it out loud, but he admired both women. They came here from another world, to this one torn by menace and war. They had agreed to take on a great foe that was not theirs. Now, one of them lay on the threshold of death and he was powerless to change anything. He sighed as he walked, thinking of them long into the afternoon.

"Legolas, here is some food." Karen held a bowl of stew out for him. He sat unmoving at Lisa's side. All his energy focused on Lisa. He did not even look up, just shook his head. Karen sighed, walking back to sit near Aragorn.

"He does not eat?" Aragorn chewed on the stem of his pipe.

"No, he will not take it." Karen began eating the stew herself. Aragorn shook his head.

"We will try again in the morning." The hour had grown late, and after the excitement of the day and the rabbit stew Sam had prepared they were all sleepy. Finishing her bowl, Karen wandered over to her bedroll. She lay down. As she settled, she saw Boromir was lying on his side watching her. She blushed slightly, "Sleep well, Boromir." She said.

"And you my Lady." He rolled to face away from her. She glanced across the camp. Legolas still sat unmoving next to Lisa. Worried, she closed her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Aragorn rose to find Legolas changing the poultice and pads on Lisa's wounds. He walked over, kneeling on her opposite side. As he reached out to help, Legolas knocked his hand away. Aragorn studied his friend, noting his streaked and dirty face, his hair was tangled from the hundred times he raked his hands through it. Lisa's blood still coated the front of his tunic. Legolas was losing his grip with reality. He wondered why Legolas was suddenly refusing his help. May be all he needed food and rest. Aragorn rose, walking over to the fire, where Sam, who was always up early, was stirring a pot of porridge. Sam ladled some out into a bowl handing it to Aragorn. Aragorn returned to Legolas.

"You need to eat, Legolas." He said firmly, holding the bowl out. Legolas shook his head. "Legolas, you are only harming yourself, she would not want that." Legolas again shook his head. Making a frustrated noise, Aragorn walked back to sit on a log. He began to eat the porridge himself as he watched Legolas. Karen woke. She sat up, took in the state of the camp and then rose. She came to sit next to him, seeing his dark expression she asked, "What troubles you?"

"Legolas still refuses food." Aragorn took another bite of his porridge.

"Aragorn, he is hurting. A day or so of food will not hurt him. Once Lisa comes around, he will eat." She tried to sound encouraging. She looked over to see that Lisa's face was flushed. "Aragorn, is she getting a fever?" Aragorn studied Lisa from where he sat.

"Yes, but he won't let me help her." He sat the bowl down, rubbing his forehead with his hand, "Karen this is not a good sign… for either of them." Karen felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Aragorn… may I ask you something?"

"Surely, ask me." He turned to pierce her heart with his eyes.

"Yesterday, Legolas kept repeating an Elvish phrase to Lisa. Um… What did he say? And why did it bother you and Gandalf?"

"Lin ind nin, amin mela lle. Is this the phrase you are referring to?" His eyes held deep sadness as he remembered.

"Yes."

"Karen, it means… my heart is yours. I love you. It is one of the most powerful phrases in the Elvish language. He was begging her to take all he is binding their souls together. It is the phrase used to initiate the ritual of bonding souls." He looked over to where Legolas sat.

"But that is wonderful, they love each other so." Karen could not understand why Legolas and Lisa shouldn't be bonded… married… whatever.

"Karen, if Legolas bonds to her… first off Legolas' father will not be happy." He gave a half grin, "Honestly, that part really would not bother Legolas…" The grin faded, "but since she is human, he would also give up immortality to bond to her. He would die, when she did." His next words chilled Karen to the bone. "Which is what he is planning now anyways." His eyes filled with unshed tears. "I don't know if you know this, but Elves can will themselves to die… of broken hearts." The tears that had welled into Karen's eyes spilled over, rolling down her cheeks.

"No… oh no…" She couldn't say any more around the lump in her throat. Her eyes went back to where Lisa lay feverish. Legolas held her hand, stroking it with his thumb. His eyes were closed, his lips moved as he gazed down at her. Karen wondered if he was still asking Lisa to take what he was offering. She had the feeling he was.

Boromir walked back into camp arms laden with more firewood. He looked to find tears falling down Karen's cheeks. He followed her gaze. Lisa lay flushed and restless on the bedroll. Legolas was wiping her skin with cool water that Merry and Pippin had set near him. His heart clenched, so it was to be a death watch now. The dreaded fever had set in. Now all they could do was watch as it slowly claimed her. His eyes moved up to Legolas, something in the Elf's attitude made him stop dead. He glanced over at Aragorn. The Ranger sat, jaw set, tears standing in his eyes. He looked back at the Elf, maybe Gimli had been right? Was it possible that the Elf was so in love with Lisa, he would follow her into death? He looked for Gandalf, who was sitting on a stump at the far side of camp smoking his pipe. He was also watching Legolas and Lisa intently. He looked at Gimli. The dwarf had his dagger out, picking at the log next to him. He felt anger course through him. He stomped forward, all but throwing the wood down. Karen jumped squeaking in surprise. He was instantly contrite, walking immediately over to where she sat. Aragorn rose at that moment, grabbed the water skin that contained the Elven drink. Boromir sat beside Karen, boldly taking her hand in his. "I am sorry if I frightened you." She blushed, gently pulling her hand back.

"It's ok Boromir. I was just thinking and not paying attention. I am so worried about them." She frowned slightly as Aragorn walked over to where Legolas sat vigil.

"It just makes me so angry… that we must sit here and watch our friends die. Is there nothing we can do?" Boromir's voice was harsh with emotion. Karen looked at him with slight surprise, feeling as if she was seeing someone new. His face was a mask of worry, and something else. Her heart melted toward the warrior in that instant. Laying a hand gently on his arm she said,

"You can pray. That is all any of us can do." He looked down at her, placing his hand on hers. Before he could say anything else, she was distracted at that moment as a scuffle broke out on the other side of the camp. Aragorn was dragging a struggling Legolas from Lisa's side.

"Legolas, you need sustenance!" Legolas tried desperately to remain at Lisa's side. Aragorn struggled with him as Legolas turned to begin fighting Aragorn in earnest.

"Oh shit!" Karen yelped. Springing to her feet, she ran around the fire and tried to insinuate herself between Aragorn and Legolas, who was thankfully weaponless. He was fighting Aragorn with rage marring his normally serene features.

"I will not leave her! You come between me and Elentari? I do not know you! You are no longer my brother. Stay away from us! Traitor!" He dropped low in a stance that was more than menacing. Karen put her body between the Elf and Aragorn. She trusted Legolas not to attack her as she turned to face Aragorn, "What the hell are you _doing, you idiot_? What purpose is it going to serve to pry him away from her? Leave him be Aragorn! Just GO! You are making the situation worse, dumbass! Leave them the fuck alone!" Her voice rose until she was shouting, looking up into his shocked face. He raised his hands in defeat, "Karen, I am only concerned for my friend. Must I sit here and watch him die as well?" Karen could hear the grief in his voice, but chose to ignore it. "Aragorn, we are all watching! It is tearing me apart. Don't forget that is my best friend in the whole world laying there. She is the sister of my heart. I will be totally alone when she dies, but I am not about to make Legolas leave her. I know for a fact she would not want us fighting, or trying to pry Legolas from where he wants to be. So back off!" Aragorn turned stalking out of camp toward the river. Karen watched him go. Sighing she turned to Legolas, who at some point had returned to his spot by Lisa. Karen could see the fever was indeed high, beads of sweat collected on Lisa's brow. She knelt beside Legolas. She wanted to reach out and check Lisa but somehow knew in his present state that Legolas wouldn't allow it. So she instead touched his arm, he flinched but did not pull away.

"Legolas, have you been able to get any fluid into her?" She waited for him to reply, but no sound came out. She could see tears sliding down his cheeks. She squeezed his arm, "Alright, I will get some of the willow bark tea. Let's see if we can get some into her. In our world, there is a substance close to willow bark that helps bring down a fever. Will you try to give it to her if I get it for you?" She waited for a response; finally she heard a whisper,

"Tancave." She immediately rose, rushing over to where Sam and Frodo sat.

"Sam, can you please make me some willow bark tea? Make it very strong, we need it potent so we can get as much of the herb into Lisa as we can." Sam hopped up to go to the fire. A few minutes later he called to her, "Mistress Karen, the tea is ready." He handed her a large mug and a spoon. "I put honey in it so it is thicker and sweet. It will keep her from choking and…" He choked and walked away.

"Thank you Sam!" She called after him. She took the mug over to Legolas who was sponging Lisa's face with cool water. She knelt beside him once more handing him the mug and spoon. "It is strong and thick, spoon it into her mouth a small bit at a time. And get as much into her as you can." Legolas looked at her then, his eyes full of pain and despair. She wanted to hug him, to make him feel better. But she knew the only way he would feel better was for Lisa to sit up and kiss him. She nodded at him. He turned to his task. Gently he fed Lisa, wiping up any of the syrup that tried to run down her face. Karen thought to herself, _He would make a wonderful father_. Tears leapt to her eyes. He would never get the chance if Lisa died. Karen said a silent prayer to the gods this would not be the case. Surprisingly, Lisa took most of the mug and some clear water as well. Her face began to lose the sweaty flushed look. She quieted in her sleep once more. Legolas looked at Karen again who had remained with him. Karen thought he might listen to reason now, "Legolas, will you drink some of the gold drink for me? Please? You trusted me before. Trust me now." She held his gaze, waiting patiently for him to reply. He looked at her for a long moment before nodding. He turned back to Lisa resuming his vigil. She brought the skin back to him with a new mug. She poured him a good bit, then handed him the mug. She stood looking down on him as he struggled to lift the mug to his lips and drink. _Aragorn is right_ , she thought. _He is willing himself to die if she does. They are not soul bonded, but he is willing himself_. She sighed, pleased she had talked him into drinking. When he had drunk all the liquid in the mug, she took it from him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "She will need more tea in a few hours, I will bring it." She did not ask this time, she told. He responded with a nod. Sighing with slight relief, she turned to find Boromir sitting on a log watching her. She felt a slight flutter in her heart. She glanced over to where Aragorn was seated with Gandalf in deep conversation. _He's taken._ She thought, _so why the hell am I still pining over him?_ She looked back at Boromir, smiling. He looked around, realized that she was smiling at him. She walked around the fire to sit next to him on the log.

"I am sorry that we were interrupted earlier." She said a curl falling forward over her face. Before she could brush it back, Boromir reached out hesitantly, his fingers running down the length of it. He then tucked it behind her ear. "You amaze me. I would not want you vexed with me." His voice was teasing, but his eyes were telling her how much he desired her. She flushed prettily. Damn, how come she hadn't noticed before how sexy he was? _Damn you Aragorn I could have been getting laid for weeks now!_ She thought.

They talked for hours, about the city of Minas Tirith, his father, his dreams for the future. She told him about the world she came from and laughed at his incredulity at some of the things like cars, airplanes. He took her hand at some point in the afternoon, holding it gently in his. Karen reveled in the soft touch of his calloused hand on hers. Near suppertime, Karen again rose to take a mug of tea to Legolas, waiting while he fed it to Lisa. Lisa's fever was increasing again, her face and torso flushed. Strands of her hair clinging to her sweaty skin. Lisa was restless, her deliriousness increasing. She kept calling out for Legolas who would answer her, with the Elvish phrase. Once or twice Karen heard her murmur Haldir's name, causing her to glance quickly at Legolas. He wrung out the cloth he was using without missing a beat, placing it back on her forehead, as if he hadn't heard the Lorien Marchwarden's name.

Aragorn stepped into view near Lisa's head. Legolas was up in a flash, grabbing Aragorn around the neck, one of his long deadly knives inches from Aragorn's throat. "You dare come near her traitor?" He growled his eyes wild and mad. Karen was on her feet in seconds. "Legolas, no." She walked calmly forward her eyes on his. She tried to radiate calm and trust. "He means no harm. Put your knife down, Legolas… please." Sanity glimmered back into his eyes for a moment. The knife was withdrawn as Legolas stepped around to stand protectively over Lisa, shoving Aragorn hard in the chest. "Be gone, do not cast your shadow on her again." Aragorn staggered back, staring at his friend in disbelief. Karen was not surprised to see the tears of hurt shining in his eyes. He turned, silently walked away making a wide circle to stop at the fire on the other side of the camp. Karen touched Legolas' arm, half scared that he would attack her but he didn't. He moved to kneel at Lisa's side again. Karen knelt beside him. "Legolas, will you drink some more drink for me?" He shook his head. He took the rag from Lisa's forehead, dipping it into the pail of water. She knew she did not exist to him any longer. Sighing she rose, walking slowly back to Boromir. He had saved her some stew. Suddenly ravenous, she ate every bite. She looked over at Aragorn; Gimli was trying unsuccessfully to console him. Aragorn sat smoking his pipe, his eyes never leaving Legolas. Karen's heart broke as a single tear escaped to roll down his cheek.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY**

Lisa began thrashing about a few hours after sunset. She cried out trying to claw Legolas who was restraining her. Karen and Boromir moved around the fire to sit near them. "Legolas, may we help you?" Legolas shook his head. He was trying to contain her hands, which were trying desperately to grab onto something, curling reflexively into claws. Boromir walked forward on his knees. He sat silent looking down at the writhing Lisa. His voice when he spoke was quiet but firm. "You cannot cool her skin and hold her. I only wish to help you…" Legolas looked up at Boromir. After a few seconds pushed Lisa's hands into Boromir's. Karen went to the fire where Sam was making another batch of tea. When it was ready she took it back over to Legolas, "She needs more. We need to get more into her." Lisa bucked wildly as Boromir hung onto her hands. Legolas was laying over Lisa, trying to pin her legs as they kicked out wildly. "I'm going to pour this down her throat." She positioned herself at Lisa's head and as the men held her down, Karen poured sip after sip into her friend's mouth. Finally after what seemed like hours, Lisa quieted again. The flush left her skin. Karen felt her forehead it was cool.

Boromir had moved away as soon as Lisa stopped fighting, knowing his usefulness had come to an end. He sat a few yards away watching Karen and the slightly insane Elf minister to Lisa. Karen was incredible. Of all the people here, Legolas listened to her. Boromir's heart soared when Karen proclaimed, "Her fever has broken Legolas! It is broken! That is a good sign!" He watched as she bustled about cleaning up the bedroll of the twigs and leaves Lisa's struggle had kicked up. Then he watched with amused amazement as she bullied Legolas into laying down beside Lisa. She finally came back to sit next to him, obviously worn out. Deciding he reached out to pulled her into him. She cuddled into his chest sighing. "You are tired," he whispered into her hair.

"Mmhmm…" She smelled wonderful.

"You may sleep if you like." He settled back to rest against a stump. She curled into him, he could not resist any longer. He tilted her head up lowering his lips to hers. They were soft, and sweet. His tongue tasted them before entering her mouth. He deepened the kiss as her tongue met his. She tasted of tea and honey; he wanted to drink her completely. Sighing he broke the kiss gently. She was looking at him, her weariness evident in her eyes.

"Sleep, Lady. This is not the time, but there will come a time when I will taste all of you." His voice was husky with need. She shivered against him. His arms wrapped securely around her. She was asleep in minutes.

Karen woke still wrapped in Boromir's arms. Listening to his even breathing, she knew he was deep in slumber. She carefully extracted herself from his embrace so she could go check on Legolas and Lisa. Legolas was finally sleeping, his breathing even and deep. She smiled, relieved he was resting. Her eyes slid over to Lisa to find her friend looking up at her. She dropped to her knees next to her heart-sister, "Lisa!" She whispered.

"Hey." Lisa whispered back. "I feel horrible."

Karen grinned, "I would too after trying to die!"

"How long?" Lisa's voice was barely audible.

"Two days now, going into the third." Lisa turned her head reaching out to touch Legolas.

"No, Lisa, he has not slept or eaten since you were hurt. He has only just fallen asleep. Leave him for a minute." Lisa looked back at her friend.

"Where is everyone?" She tried to raise her head, but let it fall back, pain contorting her features.

"Asleep. It is the middle of the night."

"How bad is it?" Lisa asked.

"Bad honey, two arrows and infection." She could see tears running down into Lisa's hair.

"I need to see. Help me." Karen nodded. Using a knife, she slit the bandages. Removing the pad over the one on the shoulder for Lisa to see. The wound was dry, angry, red, but had no pus. "Well there is no pus," Karen began as she put her finger next to the wound. A blue light began to form at its tip. She yanked her finger back. Lisa looked at her friend, confused. Suddenly her face brightened with an expression of dawning understanding.

"Put your hand over the wound Karen." Karen looked at her hand for a moment. Then placed it over the gaping hole. Blue light pulsed out, flowing into the wound. Karen waited until the blue light faded. She felt as if she had run a marathon, but Lisa was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Sitting up, Lisa pulled off the other bandage. Both wounds were completely closed, leaving only red scars on Lisa's skin.

"Kar, you healed me! Holy shit!" Lisa whispered excitedly, feeling the places where the arrow wounds had been. Reaching out she pulled Karen in for a fierce hug. When she pulled back, she looked over at Legolas, "Kar, something is wrong… what happened while I was out?"

I looked at Legolas intently; seeing the dirty smears where tears had fallen. I had never seen his hair more tangled and mussed. I looked back at Karen.

"Um… well Legolas has gone mad, he won't let anyone touch you. I mean he even attacked Aragorn with a knife. It's been horrible. He refused to eat or leave your side. He been kneeling in the same position next to you for the last two days. Aragorn told me that if you died, Legolas was going to die as well." There were tears in Karen's eyes as she spoke. I couldn't imagine what Karen was describing to me. I looked back at my love, my heart cried out to touch him. I looked back at Karen, "He kept saying something to me… I remember that." Karen nodded, sniffing back her tears.

"Yes, he said lin ind nin, amin mela lle. He said it over and over to you. I asked Aragorn, he said it means… My heart is yours. I love you. He kept telling you to take it. Lisa my heart broke listening to him, watching him the last couple of days. It was horrible, watching you dying and Legolas going off the deep end." I sat in stunned silence. I looked back at him, the need to touch him increasing to an intensity I had never known before, suddenly all my doubts disappeared as Karen's explanation penetrated my brain. He had willed himself to die with me.

I looked back at Karen, "Kar, I need to let him know I am ok." She nodded, starting to get up. "OH! I almost forgot! Guess what?!"

"What?" I whispered not looking at her.

"Boromir kissed me!" I swung around to stare at her.

"Really?" I asked grinning at her. "Hussy!" She snickered, sticking her tongue out at me. I turned back to Legolas. I would get the full deets from her later but just now my attention was on my Elf, my poor sweet Legolas. I heard Karen get up as I lay on my side next to him. His eyes flew open the moment my hand touched his cheek. He looked into my eyes and in an almost inaudible voice asked, "Are we dead, meleth nin?" I smiled at him.

"No." With a strangled cry he was up next to me trying desperately to kiss and hold me without moving me. Taking pity on him, I sat up, wrapping my arms around him. He went very still. "Lisa…" I looked up into his face.

"Karen healed me… she was showing me the wounds and it just sort of happened. But all that matters is that they are gone, and I am whole again." The cry of joy he made woke the entire camp as he wrapped around me, pushing me back into the bedroll to cover me with his body. His hands exploring every inch of me as his mouth devoured mine.

Aragorn leapt up with his knife in his hand, looking wildly around for the sound, Gimli had risen with his axe. Gandalf was standing near the hobbits his staff at the ready. Boromir leapt to his feet, shoving Karen behind him, searching for the threat. They all stopped, staring at Legolas and Lisa on the bedroll. Karen quickly stepped around Boromir, placing a finger to her lips, "Quiet! Not a word! Come with me I will explain." Grabbing Boromir's hand, she began walking into the woods away from Legolas who had risen up enough to yank his tunic over his head, tossing it aside. Lisa was laughing as she received him back to her. They all immediately turned to follow Karen without another backward glance. Once in the woods Karen turned to face them. "Um… it seems I can heal. Lisa woke and asked to see her wounds. I went to show them to her and well… ended up healing them." Gandalf smiled, "I wasn't wrong after all!" Karen blushed thankful it was dark. Boromir put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her gently.

"Um, I think I will walk back and see if it is safe to go back. It may be a while before we can go back to camp." Karen was grinning stupidly, but it was dark and no one could really see her. She pulled away from Boromir to begin walking back to the camp. Gimli spoke up. "You know, Aragorn, I think that you may be right." Karen paused curious at the statement. Aragorn's voice came quietly out of the dark, "Right about what Gimli?"

"I don't think that this is the first time they have done this." He chortled. Karen snorted with laughter. If only he knew. A few minutes later she had reached the edge of camp. It was empty. She sighed _, have fun you two_. Grinning, she turned back to get the others.

Legolas kissed me deeply as his hands roamed my body. The intensity of his love made the tears come. He kissed them away, "Why do you cry, meleth nin?"

"You nearly destroyed yourself over me." I said tears streaming into my hair. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Lin ind nin, meleth nin. I would have it no other way." He got to his feet, holding a hand out to me, "Come with me Elentari. I will not live eternally without you, so deal with it? Isn't that what you and Karen say?" I giggled as he pulled me up. He pulled his shirt over my head. It smelled of leaves, earth and his slightly spicy scent. He took my hand in his and we ran from camp.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

We made our way through the trees, Legolas' keen sight guiding us. We traveled for a quarter hour until we came upon a clearing. I stopped at the edge not wanting to spoil the beauty of the glade. Legolas turned, the moonlight filtered down through the trees to dapple his hair and chest. My breath caught in my throat, he looked ethereal. I trembled as the realization again hit me… he was real. When I kissed him it was not a fantasy in my head, he was here…loving me with everything he had. My doubts had been foundationless. He had literally been willing himself to die when I did. The realization he loved me enough to die of my wounds made my knees go weak. He was there instantly, concern clouding his eyes. "You are not some flight of fantasy. You are really here. You really do love me. I am sorry I ever doubted you meleth nin." My voice held all the wonder the statement implied. I brought my hand up to caress his face. He stooped sweeping me up into his arms to carry me into the glade. He lay me amongst the ferns on a bed of moss, then stretched out next to me. I looked into his beautiful face, "I love you so very much Legolas. I have dreamed of you for so very long. And suddenly you were here with me… I didn't believe it. I didn't want to trust it."

He looked at me for a long moment, love emanating from every pore. "I too dreamed of you, everything from your golden hair to your smile. Elentari, my soul cried out for you the moment I saw your smile that night in the cabin. You have always been beautiful… you just believe it now. My heart sings to see that in you, but I would have loved you even if you had not changed. When you," He swallowed, "Lay there, dying, I could not imagine a world without you in it. My heart cried out to be with you no matter where you went. My soul readied itself to go with you." The sincerity and anguish in his voice washed over me and I began to cry. Great sobs shook my body as he gathered me to him, stroking my hair. When I had cried myself out, I looked back up into his fathomless eyes, so full of love and acceptance. I felt my heart click, locking me to him forever.

"Elentari, lin ind nin." He sat up, turning to face me kneeling. Sensing this was important and I should follow suit, I rose to my knees facing him. "There is a magic, a special magic that an Elf may use once in a lifetime. I wish to create this magic with you." I smiled not knowing how to respond. Reaching out he lifted his shirt up over my head, tossing aside.

"Meleth nin, lin ind nin, le no an-uir nin?" He spoke quietly his eyes intent on mine. He slid a silver knife from his boot.

"Tancave." I said not realizing I replied in Elvish. He smiled as silver sparkles began to appear swirling and dancing around us. A hum began, as if thousands of voices were singing far away. A rainbow mist formed swirling shimmering with the rhythm of the hum. I looked into Legolas' eyes. I saw there all the love I could ever hope to see in them. He took the knife, his eyes on mine, and cut a lock of his hair. Continuing the motion, he cut swiftly into his left breast. Bright red blood welled from the wound, spilling on to the lock of hair. Lifting the lock in his palm he blew his breath across it. It flew from his hand, spiraling up in the air forming a circle that spun faster and faster until it was a bright red-gold blur. I watched transfixed as it slowly lowered, coming to a stop just above his outstretched palm. A shining red-gold ring landed softly in his hand.

"This is my mind, heart, body, spirit, and love. Take it and we will be one." I lifted my shaking hand so he could slide the ring onto my finger. It warmed, shrinking to fit snugly there. Legolas then offered me the knife. I took it and repeated the process, my eyes never leaving his. When I cut my breast, there was no pain, only the feeling of immense love pouring forth from the spot. I breathed on the hair, watching as the magic took it to rise spinning into the air forming a ring identical to mine. It landed gently in my palm.

"This is my mind, heart, body, spirit, and love. Take it and we will be one." His hand was steady as I slid the ring on his finger. The voices grew louder, changing to a chorus of celebration as our lips met.

His hands ran up my bare arms, sending a wave of sensation through me. My hands went to his breeches, swiftly undoing the laces. "Don't move Elentari." He whispered as he stood to remove his boots and breeches. He was kneeling back in front of me in seconds. I ran my hands down his smooth chest continuing down to his already hard cock. I wrapped my hand around it, squeezed. His head tilted back, closing his eyes as he allowed me to stroke him. But every sensation of what I did to him, mirrored in my body. I gasped slightly and must have paused because Legolas opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I can feel what you're feeling." I whispered, turning red. "Um… I mean… well…yeah…I can feel what you feel." He grinned uncertainly as he reached out to cup my breast, his thumb rubbing my nipple evocatively. His eyes widened slightly, but he kept moving his thumbs. The sensation was so erotic and sensual. I had never been so turned on in my whole life. My breath came in quick bursts as I reached out, pushing him back onto the ground. Sliding my own breeches off I lay on top of him, my mouth hungrily devouring his. I moved down to taste his throat and shoulders, my fingers entwining in his hair. He moaned, his fingers sliding into my hair. Smiling against his skin, I moved lower. I knew what he wanted. I teased his nipples with my tongue, his breathing coming shorter, small moans escaping his lips. His hand fisted in my hair. He then pulled my braid around to undo the tie. Running his fingers though it until it cascaded like a golden blanket over us. I moved again, this time tasting his belly firm and taut in anticipation of where my seeking mouth was heading. I took my time, teasing him before I moved down to his cock, erect and proud in the moonlight. I wanted to impale myself on it, but I didn't I licked the length of him. His cock twitched as he stiffened. Smiling wickedly, I flicked the head with my tongue, and again I got the same reaction. My own body was quivering in reaction to every sensation we felt together, making this all the more enjoyable and erotic. My evil mind supplied me with a delicious idea. Reaching between my own legs I found my clit. I stroked it. I was so close to orgasm it did not take much to get a reaction out of me. I watched, pleased with myself, as his eyes flew open. He moaned softly as he shared my pleasure. This was so hot! I kept my finger moving, teasing my clit as I wrapped my lips around his cock, sucking hard. Oh my god, the explosion of sensation sent me hard into an orgasm that left me cross-eyed.

Not wanting to wait a moment longer I stopped sucking to move back up his body, kissing every inch of him as he caressed my skin. I straddled him and slammed myself down onto his cock, burying him deep inside me. We both cried out, as we experienced and shared our pleasure. He pulled me close, so he could roll so that he was on top. Kissing me deeply, he began to move his hips slowly.

"Elentari, amin mela lle." He whispered, moving rhythmically inside me. "Amin mela lle."

"Amin mela lle, Legolas nin." I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my nails into his back. The shared pleasure was almost overwhelming, but then I heard his voice in my mind, _Lisa, my beautiful queen of stars, you will never know how much I have yearned for you_. Flashes came into my mind, of my face, images of Legolas, tossing and turning on a bed of green silk. Images of him walking through halls of polished stone listening to the whispers of pity that followed.

 _He loves no woman._

 _Or man for that matter._

 _He knows no joy._

 _He will be alone forever._

These images brought to mind my own life, my children and the first time I had seen him on the silver screen. I thought of my subsequent desire to know this brave and valiant Elf. For a brief moment I saw Haldir of Lorien. Then the scene shifted, shimmering in my mind like I was looking into the future. I saw babies new and pink wrapped in silk at my breast. Legolas leaning over us to kiss my lips as he gazed down at his sons. The scene faded, and I was back in the clearing once more looking up into Legolas' eyes. _You have no idea how I have ached for you also_ , I thought. His eyes were intense on mine, "Do you really want a baby, Elentari?"

"What?" I said. I could feel him pulsing inside me.

"I saw your thoughts. You have shared mine as well. Do you really want my child?" He paused his eyes twinkling as he added, "Or would you prefer Haldir's?" I reddened as I realized he had shared the thought of Haldir.

"Just so you know meleth nin, you are Hot Elf number 1, but Haldir is Hot Elf number 2. And yes silly, I want your children." I bit his shoulder, bucking my hips shooting sensation through both our bodies. All joking and talking ceased. The rhythm of his hips increased, as our passion increased. I clung to him feeling our bodies soar in unison toward climax. We rode on the waves of sensation each building until wave after wave washed over us carrying us into the current, the chorus from earlier rose in volume and tempo as we neared euphoria. Simultaneously we cried out, his baritone voice blending with my alto, in a harmony that blended with the chorus sung all around us. I could feel him pulsating inside me and again the fleeting thought of the babies at my breast entered my mind. I pulled him down to lay on top of me, spent and breathing hard. The chorus faded, the rainbow mist dissipated as we lay entwined on the fern with the gentle night breeze playing over us.

"I hear water. Elentari, would you fancy a bath?" He said rising. I sat up the thought of a bath making me smile. He moved around collecting our clothes, completely comfortable with his nakedness. He turned to look at me, a smirk on his face, "Oh by the by meleth nin, Elves are extremely potent." My mouth fell open, but he continued. "Male Elves choose the moment to give their seed to their love. Usually, it requires a mental image and concentration. However, if their soul mate keeps picturing babies in her head so close to orgasm, it would not be difficult at all." He shrugged, turning to pick up his shirt. I looked down at my belly. As much as I wanted life to be growing there, I wasn't sure getting pregnant at the beginning of a dangerous quest was such a good idea.

We found a stream a few paces from our love nest and spent a glorious hour scrubbing and washing each other with soft sand and soap root that Legolas spotted growing on the shore. Refreshed I again donned Legolas' shirt, breathing in his scent deeply. Clean and sated, I yawned hugely. Legolas who had just finished putting his boots on swept me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest as he began walking back to camp.

"OH MY GOD! Is she ok?" Karen shrieked as we entered camp.

"Shhh friend, she is just sleeping." Legolas said quietly as Karen ran over to us.

"Not anymore." I grumbled.

"What is that?" Karen was looking at my left hand, which rested on Legolas' chest.

"Huh? OH! Nothing." I said tucking my hand down between Legolas and myself.

"What the hell do you mean nothing?" She was trying to pull my hand out where she could see it. Legolas was grinning down at us as we bickered. The rest of the group gathered around us.

"Are you serious?" I yelled, "Damn, Karen, now everyone wants to see."

"See what?" Gimli and Boromir asked together.

"I would swear Lisa has a ring on her hand." Karen said still tugging on my arm trying to pry my hand out. Gandalf's keen eyes went to Legolas', which met his steadily. I moved my head to reveal the cut on Legolas' chest just as Pippin said, "Well, I don't know about Mistress Lisa, but Lord Legolas has one on his hand." I looked down at Pippin, his innocent face shining with pride at his revelation. I sighed, pulling my hand out for Karen's examination.

Aragorn moved to stand next to Gandalf, both of them looking in disbelief at Legolas. Karen was turning my hand this way and that looking at my ring. I felt Legolas tensing,

"Karen you can look at my ring later." I said scenting trouble. Legolas let me down. I moved to stand between my Elf and those who would make him uneasy.

"Do either of you two have something to say to us?" I said my stance defiant and menacing. Gandalf walked forward his expression changing to one of gentle happiness.

"You misunderstand my scrutiny. The Echoriel Ore has never before been performed with a human partner. You surprise me with your strength, Lisa. You and Karen are a continuous surprise on this journey and it has only just begun." His grin was infectious, Legolas and I relaxed, smiling back at him. He looked into Legolas' face, his expression changing to one of concern, "Legolas, there is one with whom you need to speak, for his heart weeps with sorrow." He moved to reveal Aragorn standing back from the group looking at Legolas, pain evident on his face. Legolas' face hardened immediately. I looked from Legolas to Aragorn and back again. Reaching out, I brought his attention to me.

"He is your friend and brother, Legolas." I said in a mere whisper that I was sure no one else could hear. I then backed away. Legolas followed me with his gaze for a moment before looking back at Aragorn. Aragorn began to walk forward. Legolas held his hand up in front of him. Aragorn faltered, stopping as Legolas spoke, "I was mad with grief and pain. I have no other excuse than that. I am sorry Aragorn. But…" His tone held warning, "do not ever try to come between me and my bonded again. If you do, you will no longer be my brother." He stepped forward to grasp Aragorn's arms. I watched as the great Strider began to cry, kneeling at Legolas' feet. "I was mad as well, you are my brother, my friend and I was watching you destroy yourself. It is one thing to lose a brother and friend to an arrow, but another entirely to watch him die of a broken heart. I only meant to help. I was wrong Legolas. Forgive me." Legolas knelt to hug Aragorn to him.

"We are a pair are we not?" He asked. Aragorn chuckled. They rose and turned to look at all of us who were now wondering if we should have just witnessed that. Gandalf broke the silence first; "Legolas take your bonded to bed. You have not slept much the last couple of days. We will not leave for two more." He turned, walking away.

I looked up at Legolas. I was his wife, for lack of a better term that was what I was. But it was also so much more. I knew that our souls had been melded somehow. We were now two people, but one soul. Gimli wandered over just then, looking up at Legolas with a wide grin, "Well Elf, you have done it now!" Legolas looked down at him with confusion. Gimli rolled his eyes, "You have married, for all intents and purposes, and married a human. Won't your father just dance with joy." He guffawed as he left Legolas standing with a dumbstruck look on his face, his mouth hanging open as he watched the dwarf climb into his bedroll. I touched his cheek, "Will your father really not like me?" I asked him, deciding not to care one way or the other.

"My father will love you… once he gets over the fact that I bonded to you without his knowledge. He is quite protective. But deep down he is a kind man." He pulled me in close. I sighed, I had forgotten all about in-laws… oh well, it was magic. Even King Thranduil could not undo what the magic had joined. We made out way to our bedroll. Settling down into each other's arms, we fell asleep at once.

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Karen looked at Lisa and Legolas curled together in their bedroll. They looked so content and happy. She shook her head, the last few days had been horrible, but the end result had been glorious. Looking around, her eyes found Boromir sitting on the log across from the fire. She watched him, his blonde hair framing his handsome rugged face, his pale green eyes intense upon hers. She made her way around the fire to stand before him, "Boromir, will you walk with me?" she held her hand out to him. He searched her face for a moment then stood taking her hand. They walked into the soft morning, mists still wrapping around the trees. It was cool, but not cold and she could feel a fire burning deep within her. She wanted to be touched and loved by this strong man. He said nothing, just walked with her hand in his. He seemed to be thinking about something as they meandered through the trees. They walked away from the camp for a long while before Boromir suddenly turned. Bending he lifted her off the ground, crushing his mouth to hers. Her hands came up to clutch his hair. His tongue entered her mouth capturing hers, to tangle and dance with it. He moaned deep in his chest, pulling back to look into her face, "I cannot help myself with the need I feel for you. Tell me you desire me as well." She brought her hand up to cup his cheek,

"Oh yes, Boromir, take me now for my need is great also." She lowered her mouth back to his. He knelt down to lay her on the soft grass, rising up to remove the large shield he had slung across his back. He looked down on her as he unbuckled the bracers at his wrists, letting them fall so that he could remove his sword and belt. She giggled as he next removed his leather jerkin, letting it too fall to the ground discarded. He looked at her in question, she replied, "You will not find as many layers on me, my lord!" He grinned as he pulled the outer tunic up and over his head. Then the layer of mail armor was next. Finally, he stood before her with only a loose linen undershirt, breeches and boots. He sat next to her; pulling his boots off to toss them into the pile of clothing he had created. Laying back he said grinning down at her, "Had you given me more warning, I would not have been wearing as many." She smiled before pulling his mouth to hers.

Boromir was no longer hesitant, his hand pushed her skirt up so he could touch her skin. He ran fingers up her leg, over her knee to slide inward on her thigh. He stopped just short of her mound to come back out and up onto her belly. She lifted her rear so the fabric slid up. He took the hint and helped her remove her dress. She now lay naked, the pink light of morning making her skin look like rose tinted porcelain. She heard his breath catch as he looked down on her. She didn't let him look long before she lifted his shirt over his head. His chest was broad, well-muscled with a light smattering of golden curls across it. Reaching out she slid her hand across his skin. He was so solid. She could feel his muscles bunch beneath her fingers as he moved to remove his breeches. She let her hand trail down his abdomen as he rose, waiting for his cock to be freed from its containment. He was long, thick and hard. Her mouth watered at the sight of it. Leaning in she licked the tip playfully. He groaned, fingers flexing at his sides. She smiled; he was trying to be gentle. She took him fully into her mouth with such force that he grunted. She raked her teeth along it as she withdrew. He yanked her up, grabbing her thighs as she brought them up to encircle his waist. He looked into her eyes once more, and satisfied with the passion he saw there impaled her hard onto his cock. She cried out as he filled her, her nails raking down over his shoulders to bury themselves in his arms. He lifted her again, and slammed into her eliciting another cry of pleasure. He wanted to devour her, taste her. He lowered his head to her shoulder and bit down. She writhed in his arms, moaning as she pressed into his mouth. He moved up to her neck and bit again, pulling the sensitive skin with his teeth. She cried out with pleasure. He felt her juices running over his balls, down his legs. He lifted her again to slam her down onto him. He felt her clench around his shaft as she climaxed. Her teeth found his neck, and she bit down hard, only to release swirling her tongue over the spot. He knelt with her, laying her back so that he could be over her. Her hands came up to claw his chest. He began pumping into her, her moans and cries spurring him on. He slammed into her his breathing ragged, his balls tightening. She clawed her nails into his sides as she cried out in climax again and he flew with her, releasing into her all he was. He collapsed onto her, exhausted. She wrapped around him not caring that he was twice her size. He rolled so she lay on top of him. They did not speak for a long while. Finally Karen spoke, "That was… wonderful Boromir." She raised her head. "Was it as good for you?" He looked into her face; she would ask him if he enjoyed their tryst?

"My Lady, it was indeed wonderful. I did not want it to end." He smiled as her face took on an impish expression. She pushed back, sliding down his body to come to rest between his legs. He looked down at her; she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"But my Lord, we have all day!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she took him into her mouth again.

I woke to Legolas' kiss. Stretching, I sighed, rolling over to snuggle into him. I opened my eyes to look up into his handsome face. I was his completely now, his wife. I smiled,

"Good morning Legolas, or should I say afternoon."

He chuckled,

"Yes, it is indeed a good afternoon, for my heart is filled with joy to see my bonded well and whole. Amin mela lle, Elentari." He leaned in, kissing me, his tongue finding mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into me. He sighed contentedly as he pulled me close. We stayed that way for some time, kissing, touching, loving each other before Legolas pulled away reluctantly.

"You need to eat, mela nin. You have not for several days and you are newly healed. I do not ever want to repeat the last few days again." A shadow clouded his eyes causing me to reach up to cup his cheek,

"I don't either. You almost destroyed yourself and your friendship with Aragorn over me. That is not a good thing Lorellin."

"I know; my heart is heavy with it." Legolas glanced around looking for his friend, "I need to make it up to him."

I smiled softly at him. I sat up, hating to leave the circle of his arms. He sat up as well, spotting Aragorn smoking on the other side of the camp with Gimli. My eye took in the rest of the camp. I began to snicker. Legolas caressed my cheek,

"What is it that you find so amusing?"

"Karen and Boromir are missing." He looked around as I muttered, "You go girl." Legolas' eyes returned to mine.

"You are happy for your friend to have someone?"

"Yes, she has not had an easy life before we came here. And then she has felt like a fish out of water here. Legolas, she is in love with Aragorn. He's the one she dreamed of, the way I dreamed of you. It pains her to watch him, knowing he belongs to Arwen." I lowered my eyes, "So yes I am glad that she has Boromir. It is also amusing because she holds a grudge forever, and with the way he treated us in the beginning. Let's just say she did not like him very much. Wonder what changed that view?" Legolas thought for a moment, and then replied.

"Boromir said and did a couple of things while you were injured. The first was to tell you, though you could not hear it, that he wished he could trade places with you. The second was to help me, when you were dying with fever…" he took a deep shuddering breath. I stroked his hair and shoulders until he smiled, "he and I held your restless body, while Karen fed you herbs." I grinned as I stood,

"That would soften her heart toward him. I hope they are having fun." Legolas laughed rising to wrap his arms around me,

"Elentari, are you certain you are not even part Elf? Some times I swear…" He looked intently into my face.

"I wish I was meleth nin, truly I do. It is my dearest wish." Legolas reached out again to stroke my cheek.

"Elentari… there are things at work in you I cannot see. You are changing, becoming who you are meant to be. You and I are bonded, I will go with you to the ends of the earth and beyond, it does not matter what form you take, I will be with you until the end of time." He kissed me again. I heard Gimli snort, muttering something to Aragorn. Legolas pulled his lips from mine,

"Gimli, she is my bonded, I can kiss her whenever and however much I desire." We broke apart to walk around the fire to join them. I sat down as Legolas went to get me some food. I looked into Aragorn's eyes smiling. He smiled back at me, sadness still apparent in his eyes. I cocked my head as looked intently at him. He met my gaze for a while then lowered it,

"Lisa, your gaze reaches too deep." I grinned,

"Sorry, I just don't like to see you so conflicted, it is not… hmmm… there is sadness in your heart, does it still have to do with my bonded?" I did not wait for a reply, "No… there is some of that, but there is something else as well, you do not have to answer, just know that I am here if you ever need to talk." He looked back into my eyes,

"I thank you, and will remember that. I did not wish you well last night. I am truly happy that you are Legolas' bonded. I had told Legolas that I didn't think it was possible. I was wrong however, you fit each other well." Legolas returned at that moment to sat next to me, handing me a bowl of porridge. I leaned over, kissing his cheek in thanks and began to eat as Legolas spoke,

"I have to apologize again brother, I was not myself." Aragorn grinned,

"I would have such a love, Legolas. I did not stop to consider the ache in your heart."

"I did not stop to consider that you, my brother, were watching me die with my love. Now, I won't have to will it." I looked over at Legolas, my eyes narrowed, the spoon half way to my mouth as what our bonding meant finally penetrated the happy haze I was in.

"What exactly does our bonding mean?" I waited, looking from Legolas to Aragorn and back to my bonded. "Legolas? Answer me."

"My life is bound to yours now." Legolas did not meet my eyes.

"WHAT?!" I dropped the spoon into my bowl. Aragorn reached out, laying a hand on my arm. I jerked my arm away, looking over at my heart and soul. "You did not bother to make me understand that little detail last night. Legolas, I have just condemned you to death." My voice caught. I stood quickly the bowl falling out of my lap onto the ground. I turned running from the encampment, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, god Karen." Boromir groaned as she began to suck his cock. His fingers sought and found her hair. He felt himself rising again as her tongue worked its magic on him. She bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around his shaft sending delicious sensation throughout his body. He had never initiated lovemaking so soon after release. He looked down his body at her red curls bouncing as her head moved. He felt her fingers begin to knead his balls. His eyes rolled back into his head, "Oh GOD!" He moaned. He felt her chuckle against his cock. Reaching for her, he pulled her up and away from his cock before he exploded in her mouth. She wriggled a little but soon his mouth was devouring hers, his hands roaming her body with an intensity that had her writhing and moaning with pleasure. He ran his hand down her side, his mouth moving along her jaw to nip her earlobe and nibble her neck. Her hands came up to caress his face, feeling the rough stubble on his cheeks, up into his hair, soft and silky. She gasped as his fingers found her clit, the callused skin rough and sending her soaring up into orgasm. He moved his head down to her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth as she came. She cried out arching into him. His fingers slid down to enter her. He curved them up to caress her hot spot. She quivered all over as another orgasm gripped her. She was wild in her pleasure now. It heated his blood to the boiling point. He moved over her, spreading her legs with his knees. She looked up into his eyes as he leaned into penetrate her, smiling as he thrust into her. Her eyes closed then her back arching as she cried out, "BOROMIR!" The sound of his name from her lips, sent him higher. He hoped suddenly that he would indeed be able to keep her for all time. The thought send fire lancing through him. He thrust into her again, wanting to hear her pleasure on the wind. She moaned, clawing him, leaving long welts along his skin. Each rake of her nails sending sweet pleasure through him until he was pounding into her. She wrapped her legs around him, her head whipping from side to side. He felt her muscles clench around him, the pressure building as his orgasm neared. He did not want it to come; he wanted to savor these sensations forever. She opened her eyes, looking into his as she reached out to cup his face pulling his mouth to hers. Her tongue captured his, caressing and warring with it. He slid his hands behind her, pulling her even closer. It was the feel of her body against him that brought him to the brink. She felt him swell and raked her nails over his back. He tore his lips from hers, his head arched up as he cried out, "KAREN!" shooting his hope deep into her depths. He collapsed onto her, rolling with her, still buried in her hot depths. She lay sprawled over him, her head cradled on his wide chest. She listened to his racing heart; she felt his hand pull hers up to interlace his fingers with hers. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. They lay in silence, savoring the experience they had shared.

Hearing a noise, they lifted their heads in time to see Lisa running into their clearing. She did not see them at first, her eyes red, tears falling down her cheeks. She stopped, blinking at them for a moment and then said,

"Sorry, Kar." Before Karen could reply Lisa ran again out the opposite side of the clearing. Karen sat up, if Lisa was upset then… Legolas came running through the clearing then, she knew he saw them but his attention was on Lisa. He never stopped just ran after his love. Karen looked down at Boromir,

"Um… I think we had better head back." Boromir chuckled,

"Yes, I think we need to find a better spot next time." Her heart soared, he still wanted her. He wanted to have her more than this time. She grinned thinking of her heart sister,

"Lisa is an uncanny creature. She has the uncanny ability to well… find me at the most inopportune moments." Boromir looked at her for a moment and laughed,

"I am sure you do that to her as well."

"Not as often as she does it, but yes, I have done it once or twice myself." They rose, chatting comfortably as they dressed. Boromir claimed her hand as they walked back to the camp.

Aragorn looked up to see Boromir and Karen walking back into camp, hands linked. His heart cried out in protest. He again felt a sharp pain on his breastbone. Karen led Boromir to him, asking sharply,

"What the hell is wrong with Lisa? She came upon us in the woods and she was crying and running from Legolas. What the hell?" Aragorn rubbed his chest as he spoke,

"Lisa did not realize that Legolas gave up his immortality to bond with her. He had to tell her this morning that when she dies, he will follow." Karen looked at Aragorn dumbfounded,

"She knew he was willing himself to die with her, how can she be so upset." Gimli spoke up,

"Lass, think for a moment, when Lisa was injured it was out of her control. When Legolas told her this morning, her words to him were, 'I condemned you to death.' And she could not bear it and ran. Legolas will soothe her, they will return, do not fret." He grinned at her, all the confidence in the world shining in his eyes. She sighed,

"GOD! Can there possibly be any more drama?" She got blank looks all around. Muttering, "Never mind." She walked to the fire to raid the bread and cheese. She and Boromir went over to sit eating and talking, cuddled together on his bedroll. Gimli snorted,

"Lisa is not a good influence on the Lass." Aragorn snorted,

"They are two halves of a whole, they blend together, one not influencing the other more. They are balanced pair." Gimli snorted, mumbling something about Aragorn having lived with the Elves too long.


End file.
